The History Of Light And Shadow, Part 1
by Subsy
Summary: Two years after the events of Twilight Princess, Link and Zelda are struggling to keep peace in a destitute Hyrule after the ravaging done by Ganondorf. Soon, however, they will come face to face with a new enemy even more terrifying...
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The stars were few and faint as Geras trudged towards Kakariko Graveyard, with naught but the full moon to light his way. He passed the shaman's sanctuary and glanced around briefly to make sure no one was following, and then continued up the dirt path to the cemetery. His Hylian ears pricked up, listening for any unwelcome sound, but the night was blustery cold and unnaturally silent, with barely a sound from man or beast or bug. _The better to conduct this shady business_, Geras thought dolefully as he moved toward the graves at the head of the site.

As he approached the old, decayed tombs upon the small hill which jutted above the rest, a pale and sallow figure came into view. Geras knew him as Linden, though whether that was his real name he could not say. Little was known around town about the man, save that he was rarely seen during the day and that he generally kept to himself. If the rumors could be believed, he was involved in some rather sinister dealings, though no one could say exactly what. Geras stepped forward and offered no greeting, save for a grim nod with a tired expression.

"Greetings, friend," offered Linden. His greasy, black hair and beady eyes gave him the impression of a vulture. He was tall and gangly, but also well built. His eyes betrayed no secrets, but sparkled with mischief as he watched Geras carefully.

"Perhaps a bit early to count my friendship," Geras replied carefully. "You've summoned me here to this cold, dead place in the dark of night. Say your piece and be done with it." Geras was a stout, round faced man with red, tousled hair and a peaceful nature. He was short and by no means a warrior, though neither was he a coward. Geras knew the type of man Linden was, and he knew that it was dangerous to even be speaking with him. Yet his curiosity had gotten the better of him, and when Linden had passed him a note requesting a meeting at midnight, Geras had decided to indulge the man. But standing there in the cemetery with the dubious Linden staring intently at him, he was beginning to regret his decision. The cold gnawed at his fingertips and a chill crept slowly up his spine.

"Ah, such haste. Very well. I've been asked to extend an offer to you. A very lucrative offer, I must say. You possess information that my people would find most… beneficial. We're willing to offer payment in the form of one thousand rupees. All we ask is a bit of cooperation on your part." He paused and sized up Geras. "You understand, of course, that this contract is strictly confidential. No one need know of our business. It's best for everyone if we keep this away from prying eyes and ears."

Geras eyed him suspiciously. "And what sort of information are your… people… looking for?"

"The kind which most men cannot provide. You were employed by the Hylian Royal Family before you moved to the Eldin Province, were you not? And you were one of the masons who helped rebuild Hyrule Castle after that terrible business last year. We'd like to know everything you can tell us about the interior of the castle. Passages, chambers, secret halls and doors, locks and traps. You could even provide us with keys to the courtyard, I presume."

At that, Geras narrowed his eyes and fixed Linden with a cold stare. "You would have me betray the secrets of my princess and my kingdom. You would have me turn traitor for one thousand rupees. Do you think my price so cheap? Do you think me so petty?" He turned to leave. "I will not speak to you of such things. You were a fool to ask." He began the walk back to his home in the village.

In a flash, Linden was in front of him, blocking his way. He put one cold, firm hand on Geras' shoulder and said in a pleasant tone, "If it's more rupees you seek, we're open to negotiation. Perhaps gold would be more to your liking? Enough gold to build a mansion, or move your family to better lands. Food, clothes, guards… you could give your family the life they deserve."

Geras pushed his hand away. "It is not a question of wealth or fortune. I am no turncloak. You speak of treason, and I love Hyrule too much for such shamefulness."

"Ah, but it is because we share your love for this land that we ask for your aid. Me and my brothers have made a vow to purge Hyrule of the weakness that plagues the royal court. We will set right the wrongs that have been done and restore Hyrule to a kingdom of peace and prosperity. For the love you claim to bear her, help Hyrule in her hour of need!"

"You're mad..." Geras said slowly, his eyes on the ground. "You sound as though you speak of assassination." He paused and looked at the man. Linden's silence told Geras everything he needed to know. "You would assassinate Princess Zelda? You claim to love Hyrule, yet you would murder her rightful ruler?"

"Her rightful ruler? On what grounds? By tradition? By birth? Zelda has done naught but harm to Hyrule and her people. When the Twili invaded, she bent the knee and handed over the kingdom to those abominations. How many died because of her cowardice? How much land was spoiled? And now, over a year after we were saved by a stranger to Hyrule, she rules on and yet nothing has improved. The people starve in the streets and homes remain destroyed. The people are too poor to rebuild, and food is scarce. And monsters! Monsters still roam the nights, and no one knows why! There are even rumors of a new power which may be threatening Hyrule... something even worse than the Twili. The devastation that the Twili reaped upon us remains, and what a grim reminder of the weakness of our ruler! She must be removed, and a new leader must be chosen. A strong, decisive ruler who can do what Zelda cannot. This is the purpose of us… the Hyrulian Brethren."

Geras gaped at him and struggled for words. "The princess has done all in her power… a kingdom cannot be rebuilt overnight. And she is plagued with yet even more problems. There have been attempts made on her life- you!" The sudden realization made him forget himself. He raised his voice and continued, "This isn't the first time you've tried to kill her! You're traitors to the throne! Insane! You speak of poor fortune, yet you offer riches beyond my dreams to help murder a princess!? Give your money to the needy if you're so desperate to help!" He was out of breath and red in the face. _I need to tell someone_, he thought. _I know who is behind these attempts on her life. I must tell her_.

Linden calmly looked him in the eye and spoke softly, "Surely a man as learned as yourself understands that simple charity is not what Hyrule needs. It would be a bandage when Hyrule needs mended and sutured. Things will not improve until Zelda has been replaced, one way or another. The Hyrulian Brethren is made of loyalists who possess the courage to do what is necessary. You would be wise to rethink our offer. Think of your wife Abbi, and your poor children." Geras turned and bore into his eyes, yet he continued. "With the wealth you stand to make from this offer, you can protect your family from the plagues that threaten Hyrule, or go wherever you like. If you choose to stay in Kakariko, you may find it a most… dangerous place to raise a family. Who knows what manner of horrible things could happen to them if you remain here? Keep that in mind."

Gera shook with rage. "I shall not be threatened, and I'd sooner not gamble the future of Hyrule on a band of murderous vigilantes. It seems to me those dice are loaded," Geras said bravely, yet his voice quavered as he spoke. Linden chuckled, and then turned and began to saunter down the aisles of graves. Geras shivered, but whether from rage or the cold, he could not say. Linden turned back. "I'll give you time to consider our offer. I'm sure that eventually, you'll come to the right decision. But don't take too long... a storm is coming, my friend. Hyrule suffers, and time is a luxury my brothers do not often grant." With that, he was gone.

Geras trudged back to his home on the northern end of Kakariko. After the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle, he had moved himself and his family there to aid in the rebuilding of the once great town. But misfortune had befallen Hyrule and its people as of late, and money and resources were scarce. The reconstruction of the town was slow and painful, and the townsfolk who had journeyed there to begin a new life were destitute. Geras wanted desperately to finish the work and make the town thrive, but progress was slow. Princess Zelda's monarchy had fallen into disfavor, not just from groups like Linden's, but from common folk and many lords and knights as well. Things seemed grim and desolate for all in Hyrule, yet Geras still believed…

He reached his home and entered. His wife Abbi sat in wait and rose as soon as he entered. "Geras, you're back! Is all well? What did that man want?" Geras kissed her softly and shook his head. He walked back through the single inner doorway and looked upon his children, asleep on a straw mattress and snoring softly. "Geras…" Abbi said softly.

"It was nothing, sweetling," he said. He watched as his son rolled over and clutched for his blankets. "It was just business."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Link and his opponent circled each other, blades drawn. Each waited for the other to begin his attack or present an opening. Neither showed any signs of relenting. The posturing continued until Link raised his blade and entered an immobile fighting stance. His opponent grinned and ran in to begin the dance. Their blades crossed and clashed while the bright afternoon sun glinted off their helms and obscured the vision of the bystanders who surrounded them. Link thrust his sword, spun, parried, and swung with all his might, but his opponent deftly blocked the blow and followed suit. Their dance continued for minutes before his opponent began to lose his wind and became sloppy. Link started landing blows in quick succession and finally knocked the soldier down to the ground.

The soldier dropped his weapon and yielded. Link extended a hand and yanked the man to his feet while the crowd around them cheered for the young recruit.

"Don't take it harshly, lad," yelled one fellow soldier.

"Aye," called another. "Tis very few recruits who are able to land a blow on our Lord Commander. Though I admit, I like your form."

"Agreed," said Link as he removed his helm and studied the young soldier. "You're quick and agile, and you possess great skill for one so young. With the right training, I think you'll make an excellent addition to the Hylian Guard."

"Thank you, my lord," said the recruit as he grabbed his practice sword and left the training ground. The crowd in the courtyard of Hyrule Castle began to disperse and break into their own small training groups, each led by a Hylian Knight.

"My lord, can you show me that parry you did when he swung in low from the right?" asked one soldier.

"Of course, Lauro," responded Link. "Come with me."

As Link instructed the soldier, one of the more experienced knights said gruffly under his breath, "He speaks down to the boy as if he's a grown man himself. 'Great skill for one so young?' Where does he get off? He's naught more than a boy himself!"

"Perhaps," piped in another. "But if the tales are to be believed, he has done things no man here could dream of. He's a hero of the greatest sort. He saved us from the Twili, after all."

"And his incredible swordsmanship cannot be denied," offered another.

"It's said that he's blessed with the power of the Goddesses. If that's true, then it's no wonder he was honored as Lord Commander at such a young age," said another. "And the monsters they say he's fought…"

"Is it true that he slew a dragon?" asked one recruit.

"And that he sumo-wrestled a Goron?" asked another. That made some of the listeners laugh.

"Campfire tales," said the original gruff knight. "I care not what legendary deeds he has claimed to perform. He is too young to lead an army. Methinks the princess knows not what she is doing."

"Her Grace is wise, and must have had good reason for the appointment," reasoned one of the soldiers. "It is not our place to question the decisions of the royal court. Ours is to defend our people and our homeland, nothing more," he finished. The gruff knight harrumphed in reply.

Link was wrapping up his instruction with the soldier, and began to glance around to see if anyone else required his attention. He had overheard some bits of the gruff knight's words, but he wasn't stirred by them. It was natural for some of the older, more seasoned knights to be angry about his appointment of Lord Commander. But he knew that for every man in the royal army who despised him for his status, there were five who loved him for it. The tales of his heroism and rescue of Hyrule had spread far and wide, and most were honored to style him Lord Commander and follow him into battle.

He continued with his rounds until a messenger jogged up to him. "My lord, Her Grace requires your presence in the audience chamber," he said to Link.

"Understood," Link responded. The messenger saluted him as he turned and began the ascent up the dirt path towards the castle. The day was airy and bright, with a cool breeze which ruffled the grass encompassing the courtyard. The wind was refreshing to Link, who was lightly sweating from the training session. Link reached the top of the path and hailed a group of soldiers who were dicing just outside the gates of the newly constructed Hyrule Castle. He continued inside and made his way to the audience chamber.

Seated in the audience chamber was Princess Zelda, two of her royal advisers named Stanton and Kurtz, and Ser Hectur. Hectur was the Captain of the Royal Guard, the knights charged with the protection of the princess. He was a large, muscular man with slick, blue hair and a strong yet friendly disposition. He fought with a great axe, and men feared to face him in battle. He was steadfast and loyal, but could also be good company, Link had come to find.

"Lord Link, please be seated," the princess welcomed him. Link took a seat at the round table and clasped his hands before him. "I've summoned you all here because I've just received news from the Eldin Province," she explained.

"News, Your Grace?" asked Stanton. "What sort of news?"

"News of the grim sort. The report came in from Renado of Kakariko Village. It seems another band of monsters has been spotted in the province. A large band, if the report can be believed. A small village on the western coast of the province was attacked and burned. Many are dead… including women and children," she said softly.

The advisers glanced at each other, while Ser Hectur bowed his head. Link sighed, but said nothing. It was Ser Hectur who broke the silence. "Something must be done. These attacks are becoming frequent, and more horrific. How many villages have been laid to waste now?"

"Four," answered Link. "They come in the dark of night and raid, pillage, and murder, and then disappear before the sun exposes their crimes. Our scouts and defense parties have been unable to track them or find any clue as to their purpose. They come, destroy, and then fade away, only to return later and wreak more havoc. We don't know what they want or where they'll come next."

"This is unacceptable," Zelda said sternly. "The descriptions of these monsters make them sound like some of… Ganondorf's ilk." Everyone in the room glanced towards her at the mention of his name.

"Impossible," said Kurtz.

"Princess, Ganondorf is dead ," Link said slowly. "You saw me run him through with the blade of evil's bane. You saw the life drain from his putrid eyes."

"I did indeed, Link" she answered. "But I also know that he wielded the power of the Goddesses, and in their divine designs, death is not always absolute. He could have returned. I don't know how… but if he has…" she trailed off.

Link stood up. "I will take a group of soldiers to the Eldin province. We will investigate and we will find the source of these monstrosities, and then we will slaughter them. If Ganondorf has returned, we can no longer sit by idly and wait until he decides to stop murdering peasants and make his bid for the castle once again."

At this, Ser Hectur glanced up and said, "But the castle's defenses are already stretched dreadfully thin. We simply don't have the numbers that you would need for such a mission. Not without leaving the castle even more vulnerable than it already is."

"I agree with Link," Zelda said. "I know you are right, Ser Hectur. But we have little choice. We cannot let any more of our citizens be slaughtered in their sleep. Eldin was the last place these monsters were seen. If we can sniff them out and end this without any more Hyrulian bloodshed, we must take that chance."

"Agreed," said Stanton. "A swift, decisive strike will be unexpected by our enemy. Lord Link possesses the talent to find these creatures, wherever they are hiding, and finish this business."

Hectur was unconvinced, but he knew there was no point in arguing. "Yes, Your Grace," he said. "I will issue a command under Lord Link's authority to double the guard's shifts while our Lord Commander is away with his party."

Link nodded. "Very well," he said. "Ashei will be in charge of operations here at the castle while I'm gone. We shall leave tomorrow at first light. With any luck, we can squash this threat before it grows any worse." Zelda rose from her seat. The others followed suit and bowed, then filed one by one from the room until only Link and Zelda were left.

"Please return safely, Link," Zelda said. "Hyrule may need you now more than ever."

"I shall, my princess," Link answered. "And do not fret; Ser Hectur will protect you and keep the castle safe while I am gone. He is a good man, and trustworthy."

"Yes, he is," Zelda said with a shy smile and a glint in her eye.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Link whistled loudly, signaling a call to order for the men huddled around the western gate of Hyrule Castle. Twenty-five good men , including Link, had been assigned to the mission in the Eldin province. They were in good spirits, ready to follow their Lord Commander wherever the mission may take them. As they crowded in to answer his call, some knelt and some stood, but all devoted their attention to him.

"Good knights of Hyrule, the time has come. Saddle your bags and mount your steeds. We ride west, over Zora River, and then south to Kakariko Village. If we make good time, a host our size should arrive in two days. Stick close to the party and keep your eyes open. These lands are dangerous in these times, and our goal is to find and annihilate the beasts that plague them." The soldiers hoorahed. "What we find in Kakariko will determine our next course. We will not return until we have the heads of the heartless murderers to present to our princess." The soldiers hoorahed louder. "Ready your blades, good knights. You shall have need of them!" The soldiers shouted and hollered, already thirsty for battle and vengeance. "Now ride!" Link finished.

The knights of the Hylian Guard mounted and formed up behind Link, who rode Epona. The sun was barely creeping over the parapets on the edge of the roof of the castle, crowning the mountains to the far west of the world with a golden sheen. The morning was cool and airy, but as the sun rose and the warmth of the world rushed from the mountains to meet the riders, a sunny day was born and filled them with light and joy. They rode hard and fast, stopping only briefly at Zora River to water the horses and eat a breakfast of sourdough bread and cheese. The day wore on quickly and Link's host reached the beginnings of the rocky mountains and canyons in the center of Eldin. Link reigned up and called a halt. Dusk was brewing as the mountains swallowed the sun in the west and before long, it would be too dark to continue.

"Hallus, Kingsley, divide the men into two teams. Have one group tether the horses to the clump of trees over by that ridge, and have the other begin to set up camp. Malcior, Fauston, bring your bows and see if you can find any hares or boars in the thickets at the bottom of the hill just behind the bend in the road. Perhaps we will eat well tonight," finished Link. The hunters grinned and slung their bows over their shoulders. Hallus and Kingsley called, "Yes, my lord," in unison and began their work.

Malcior and Fauston had no luck in their hunt, so the group built three campfires and feasted on more bread and cheese that night, while a handful of men grumbled about the lack of game in the area.

"Tis these monsters that roam the land," said one soldier. "They've killed all the wildlife to feed their own foul mouths."

"That's loony," replied Fauston. "Reports put the number of those monsters somewhere around two score, or two and half again. An army of that size couldn't possibly eat out an entire province."

Hallus piped in. "Perhaps the reports of their numbers are false, and there are more than we know. Or perhaps the animals have fled. It is said that they have senses that humans cannot comprehend. Perhaps they know of impending danger. It could be something has scared them off."

"Or perhaps Malcior and Fauston must hone their hunting skills," quipped Kingsley. The soldiers at the fire laughed, and Malcior punched Kingsley in the arm.

"Still…" said one soldier. "It is unnatural that we have seen no hint of game, or any life at all in this region. And yet I can't help but feel that something surrounds us. Some strange eyes, watching and waiting."

Kingsley rolled his eyes. "You make it sound as if we're the ones being hunted." The soldier got a sheepish look and glanced away.

"Hallus is right," said Link. His group listened in. "Animals have a certain way of things. Often, they know things that we do not. If they have all fled this area, then certainly something is amiss. And it stands to reason that the monsters could be watching us right now. In fact, I'm all but positive they are, given we know that they were in Eldin not long ago, and all the wildlife is gone from this area." The soldiers glanced at each other and tensed up. Some even grabbed their weapons. "Fear not, men," continued Link. "It seems these beasts have accomplished the first part of our mission for us, and exposed themselves to us. These monsters are not smart, and they do not calculate attacks. They follow orders. If they were going to attack, they would have already. I guess that these creatures were on their way to Kakariko Village when we overtook them with the speed of our mounts. If we chase them now, they will simply vanish into the night and our chance will be lost. We will continue to Kakariko, and we will meet them in battle tomorrow. For now, we can spend the night in peace." That put the soldier's fears to rest, though many did not sleep well that night. No one dared question exactly whose orders the monsters were following.

Come daybreak, the host ate quickly and mounted once again to ride south through the narrow canyon. "We have the advantage," Link told them before they set off that morning. "The monsters waited through the night, and did not yet embark on the southern path to Kakariko. They will follow us after we go, and we will get there long ahead of them. We will be ready." The soldiers hoorahed and formed up to ride the narrow path, a dozen pairs of knights in single file order with Link alone in the lead.

In mid afternoon, the procession finally came to Kakariko Village proper, and found Renado waiting outside the sanctuary with his daughter Luda. Link delivered orders to Hallus and Kingsley to water and tether the horses, and then quickly establish a perimeter around the village which had grown in size and population since he had last visited. It was still small in scope, however, and Link reasoned that the numbers of his squad should be sufficient for his mission. He approached Renado and Luda.

"Greetings, Renado," he said with a hearty handshake.

"Greetings, Lord Commander," the shaman responded.

"And how are you, Luda?" Link asked with a cheerful smile.

"I've been well, Link," she responded in kind. "I'm glad you came back to visit us. The village is getting better, but it's still rather lonely all the way out here."

"Well, in that case, perhaps you'd like to play with Epona? I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company," Link said.

"Of course!" Luda said happily. "I'll go see her right now!" She ran off to find Epona, waving at a few of the soldiers. Link turned to Renado.

"So, give me your tidings, friend."

"The restoration is going very slowly," Renado explained. "Villagers come and go. We still face many hardships. We're able to farm and buy just enough food to get by. We lack funds and materials for rebuilding. The Gorons help as they can, but these are not Goron problems. They live off the rocks of Death Mountain, and need no other sustenance. And of course, you know about the poor village that was attacked and slaughtered in the north, about fifteen leagues from here… all those innocents dead… I assume that is why you have come."

"It is," Link said solemnly. "And unfortunately, I have even more bad news for you. There is a band of monsters on their way to this village as we speak. Probably the same ones. They will come in the dead of night, and I fear they mean to make this village suffer the same fate as the last one they visited."

"Oh, no…" Renado froze for a moment, lost in thought, but quickly regained his composure. He looked back to Link. "We must do something."

"We will."

"What are your plans?"

"You must evacuate the people of this village to Death Mountain," Link said. "The Gorons should be willing to harbor the citizens until the threat has passed, and if we're lucky, they'll fight alongside us. We can get everyone up to the summit and funnel the enemy into the rock paths leading up the mountain. We'll post our swordsmen there to meet them, and place archers on the cliff walls."

"Organizing an evacuation to Death Mountain may take time that we don't have. What about the hotel?" Renado asked.

"That would be too difficult to defend, and also too small," Link explained. "I believe my plan is the best way to save the most amount of lives." Renado considered him for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Good. Now, we've no time to waste. If you have any warriors, call on them to defend their home. Otherwise, the people must begin the evacuation immediately."

* * *

The townspeople of Kakariko sat in wait in various places around Death Mountain. Some sought sanctuary in the mines, while some sat out on the summit and looked down upon their town, wondering what was to befall it tonight. Some younger children splashed and laughed in the hot springs, and were shushed by their mothers. Renado had moved with all due speed and urgency, and the evacuation had gone smoothly. Kakariko Village was empty, but not much longer.

The creatures crept in from the northern path through the mountains of Eldin, hissing and grunting and drooling. Link donned his Hawkeye Mask and spied on them from a high ledge on a cliff on the western edge of the mountain. Renado stood to his left, a grim look on his face. They remained silent as Link watched from afar. He saw bokoblins and lizalfos, jogging into the village in packs. He tried to count them as they entered his view, but light was poor and their dark skin camouflaged them well. His best guess was approximately thirty enemies, which he confided with Renado. But suddenly, after the lesser beasts were in and sniffing about the various homes and cottages, a terrible sight which Link had hoped not to see clambered down the path, armor clinking and rattling with each heavy step. A large and vicious looking darknut entered the village and began wreaking destruction with his giant blade.

"Goddesses save us," Renado said weakly when he heard the houses being thrashed and destroyed through the darkness. "What has been unleashed on us?"

"A terrible foe," Link said. "One I'll have to face alone. He is beyond the soldiers in my group."

The monsters in the village grew restless when they began to realize that no victims awaited them. They began to scream and wail in frustration. The darknut continued hacking away at everything in sight, causing mayhem and tumult wherever he went.

"They do not know we are here," Renado said. "We can let them pass. We'll be safe on Death Mountain."

"No," Link said sternly. "We came here on a royal mission. These beasts have murdered and pillaged too many innocent people. They shall not leave here tonight. My army is prepared to face them." He did not wait for a reply. He deftly leapt down from the ledge and began skidding down the face of the cliff, skipping off large rocks and leaping over gaps in the rock wall. He landed next to Hallus, who looked up in surprise to see his Lord Commander drop from the sky.

"It is time," Link said. "The enemy has arrived. They are approximately thirty strong, but they are ill equipped. They wear no armor, and they have no ranged weapons that I could see. Some will have extra blades tied to their tails. Instruct the men to be mindful of that." Hallus nodded, listening intently. "One other thing," Link continued. "There is but one enemy among them who is fiercely strong, and should not be taken lightly. You will know him when you see him. He is mine. Do not engage him."

"Yes, Lord Commander!" Hallus exclaimed and ran back up the mountain path to where the majority of the army awaited Link's orders.

_And now the time has come_, thought Link. _We will squash this menace where it stands, right now, and we will return to the castle victorious. Then we can begin to focus on… other matters._ The soldiers seemed to believe that destroying these monsters would bring peace and order back to the kingdom, but in the back of his mind, Link knew that no mere bokoblin could orchestrate the attempts that had been made on Princess Zelda's life. _And when this matter is resolved, perhaps it will reveal a clue to the true nature of Hyrule's tormenter. _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The cracks, roars, and crashes of the chaos and destruction in Kakariko Village rent the air in Death Mountain. Villagers huddled in groups and cradled their children, who wept in fear of the monstrous sounds below, but Link and his twenty-four brave soldiers stood firm and steadfast, silently and quickly preparing for battle. Hallus had returned with the bulk of the force and they formed a line of attention before their Lord Commander. Link issued silent commands to them with hand gestures. He stationed five archers at the top of the sheer rock wall near the base of the mountain, which was accessible only by scaling the rope ladder. They would draw the attention of the monsters, and then feather as many as they could while the beasts attempted to climb up the rock wall. When the ranks were thinned, the other twenty warriors would descend on the lower mountain path and fight the remaining beasts directly, driving them back down into the village. The archers were to drop onto the lower rim of the summit, just above the roofs of the houses on the highest hills of the village, and keep shooting from afar.

The orders were given and all were in place. Link instructed Hallus to wait for approximately two minutes, and then sound his war horn to grab the attention of the monsters. Hallus nodded and began the count. Link immediately began sprinting west and dropped down onto the lower summit. From there, he produced his Spinner and threw himself down the sheer rock wall, behind the houses in the village, being careful to remain out of sight of the beasts. He landed safely and quietly, tucked his Spinner away, and began creeping further west towards the Spring of Eldin. He waded through the ankle deep water and paused briefly to grab a fairy to replenish his strength, and then continued moving around the outskirts of the village. The screams and sounds of mayhem from the destruction the monsters wreaked on the village served to hide his progress well.

The darknut marched slowly through the center of the village, pausing every so often to point out a target for one of his minions, or take one giant swipe through a stable or hut with his massive blade. Link silently climbed onto the roof of a small storage shed on the southern edge of the village, crouched in the darkness, and waited. Any hint of his arrival would ruin his plan. He stood still as a statue, waiting patiently. Any second now…

**HAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUM!**

Hallus' war horn blew long and deep, piercing the frigid night air and freezing all the monsters in the midst of their havoc. For a few precious seconds, all was still, silent, and almost peaceful in the village… and then the darknut raised his great blade in the direction of Death Mountain and bellowed a throaty, hoarse war cry in reply. The bokoblins and lizalfos took up the same cry and began rushing the path to the mountain. They funneled into the path, stumbling and rushing over each other in their haste to taste blood. As the last of them scrambled up the path, the darknut began his slow, ominous march in their direction to follow in their wake. He turned his back to Link and began shambling north. Link stood, nocked an arrow into his Hero's Bow, took careful aim, and let fly. The arrow flew straight and true, finding its mark on the helmed head of the darknut. The arrow glanced off his head and fell harmlessly to the ground, as Link expected. The darknut stopped his march and slowly turned back to the direction the arrow had come from. He saw nothing but pitch darkness, but a moment later, a figure fell from the sky and landed gracefully on the ground, outlined by pale moonlight. The darknut knew him as the hated hero of Hyrule. He roared viciously and lifted his giant blade in the air, preparing a charge. The hero drew his Ordon Sword and prepared for battle.

* * *

"Steady now, men!" shouted Hallus as the monsters rushed their location. The Hyrulian archers knelt at the peak of the rock wall with the rope ladder, with columns of arrows stuck to the ground in a line near their feet. "Fire quickly, but true. They have the numbers, but we have the vantage point." Malcior, Fauston and three others nocked an arrow to their bows and waited for the beasts to come within their range. They didn't have long to wait. The short, sharp thwip of five perfect shots was music to the Hyrulian's ears as the arrows took flight and found their mark. Two of the monsters fell to the ground dead, but three of them only staggered and then resumed their mad charge. The archers quickly rearmed their bows and fired once more. Three more enemies fell. Again, the skillful archers grabbed another shot and let fly. More monsters fell, but a wave of them were reaching the rope ladder and scuttling up the rungs. The archers prioritized the nearest enemies and at such close range, were able to land deadly shots. One bokoblin took an arrow through the eye, and fell dead onto a lizalfos below him, spilling them both to the ground. More beasts climbed over them and continued their frenzied climb.

"Archers, fall back! Swordsmen, to the front!" bellowed Hallus as the beasts began to reach the top faster than the archers could pick them off. He kicked one lizalfos down off the ledge as soon as he had gained his footing. The enemy plunged back over the cliff and fell, screaming and thrashing all the way. The swordsmen of the unit joined Hallus at his side and began swiping and cutting, driving back the enemy. Many of the lizalfos at the bottom of the rock wall began removing the small axes from their tails and throwing them up at the Hyrulians. One soldier was struck in the chest, and slowly fell off the cliff. More axes streamed past the soldiers heads as they chopped at the torrent of enemies.

"It's time, Hallus!" yelled Kingsley as he lopped the head off a bokoblin and only narrowly dodged an axe. "Let us descend and fight them!" Hallus agreed, and shouted the command. Ten of the brave soldiers leapt off the top of the cliff wall and landed at the bottom behind the mob, heads tucked as they rolled away from the landing. They engaged the enemies that had lingered further down the path as the other beasts debated which group to try for. The Hyrulians never gave them a chance as they continued their assault at the top of the cliff. The monsters at the top were knocked down, and five more soldiers leapt down to join the fray. The archers advanced back and made their way down the crumbly rock path to the lower summit where they could get clear shots at the enemy. All told, the Hyrulians were fighting well and seemed to have the upper hand. Their battle cries and shouts drowned out the angry wails of the foul monsters, and as Renado and the townspeople watched from the top of the mountain, they dared to hope that they could all escape the assault with their lives intact.

* * *

Link panted and leapt back a few steps to give himself a moments respite. The darknut growled and leapt forward with a vertical slice, not wanting to give Link any opportunity. Link deftly rolled around the monster and leapt up in a twirl, bringing his blade up along the monster's backside and severing a chunk of armor with a perfect Back Slice. The darknut roared and slashed behind him with a vicious backhand swing, but Link ducked and then stabbed him in the opening between his breastplate and shoulder pad, dropping the armor from his chest. This only infuriated the creature more, and he went on a frenzied offensive, keeping Link on the move for many steps. Link occasionally landed blows, but they mostly fell on armored areas and glanced harmlessly away. Finally, the darknut grabbed Link's sword in his bare hand and swung down with all his might. Link barely managed to block the blow with his Hylian Shield, and then darted back away from the monster.

The darknut grinned through his helm, and his eyes glowed an evil shade of red as he took the Ordon Sword by the grip and dual wielded with his giant blade. Link paused only for a brief second, and then produced his Hero's Bow and quickly armed it with a bomb arrow. He fired a perfect shot right at the exposed chest of the monster, but the darknut crossed his blades and blocked the blast from directly hitting him. Link quickly pulled another bomb arrow and loosed it just below the protection of the blades, and then again, and again, and again, until the darknut staggered and dropped his weapons as smoke and soot enveloped him. Link seized the moment to bravely run forward and grab his blade from the ground. The darknut swung wildly through the smoke, but Link was ready and valiantly flipped over the blade and the creature itself, landing directly behind him with weapon in hand. Link swung once to remove his helm, twice to block his blind overhead attack, and a third time to drive the Ordon Sword into the creature's skull. The darknut gave a weak moan, dropped his giant blade to the ground, and fell over dead.

Link gave a great sigh, and knelt to allow himself only the briefest of rests, until he turned his eyes toward Death Mountain. He was about to begin his sprint back up the mountain path when a terrible sight befell him; a large flock of kargaroks, at least twenty strong, flew directly over him and made straight for the peak of Death Mountain, squawking and screaming all the way.

* * *

Hallus and Kingsley spun and swung their blades in tandem, overpowering one of the few remaining lizalfos with relative ease. A small group of soldiers were mopping up the last of the bokoblins at the base of the rock wall with the rope ladder, and Hyrule had suffered only three casualties in the battle. Kingsley looked to Hallus with a grin on his face, and they allowed themselves a moment of joy and exhilaration at their successful routing of the dark beasts. Their work had been finished for but a moment when a shadow fell over Kingsley, blotting out the moonlight and wiping the grin from his face. They looked up and saw the kargaroks flying over them towards the townsfolk at the top of the mountain. A few of the beasts broke off from the pack and dove toward the soldiers, but the majority stayed their course.

"ARCHERS!" bellowed Hallus at the soldiers on the lower summit. They looked up and saw to their horror what he was shouting about. "BRING THEM DOWN! KILL THEM ALL NOW!" The archers scrambled to obey, but they were unprepared and the Kargaroks were already too far gone. The soldiers could but watch in horror as the kargaroks came in for a landing on Death Mountain, and the screams of pain and terror from the townsfolk rose into the black night.

"Soldiers of Hyrule!" Hallus yelled as the soldiers began to regroup with him. "Get to the top of the mountain! Defend the townsfolk! We must slay the beasts and end this as quickly as possible! MOVE OUT, NOW!" he thundered. The soldiers were already on the move.

* * *

The people of Kakariko were in calamity as the monsters descended on them and began tearing flesh from bone wherever they could. The defenseless people were easy prey for the flying beasts, but the people were not alone. From the caves and rock dwellings that littered the mountain emerged a dozen Gorons, led by their Patriarch, Darbus. They curled up and rolled onto the scene in defense of the people and their homeland. They fought valiantly, but they were ill suited to fight opponents in the sky. Some hunched down and launched their brothers into the sky to grab the monsters and tear them apart in mid flight, and some threw rocks with deadly force and accuracy, but the kargaroks were fast and agile, and avoided most of their attackers. They homed in on the peasants and farmers, killing where they could and taking flight when the mighty Gorons came for them.

Eventually, Hallus and the remaining Hyrulian soldiers emerged at the peak of the mountain path and joined the fray.

"Men! Help the Gorons! Slaughter all the beasts!" commanded Hallus.

"Welcome, friends!" called Darbus as he ripped the wings off one kargarok. The archers arrived shortly thereafter and began picking off the foul birds as fast as they could. Men, women, and children ran for the safety of caves and caverns. Some made it, but some were caught in the jaws of the kargaroks, and silenced forever. They largely ignored the soldiers and the Gorons, choosing instead to attack the civilians whenever possible.

As the moon faded and the dim morning sun began to creep onto the horizon, the kargaroks began to thin in number. Some flew away and some were slain by the warriors. Link emerged on the battlefield, exhausted from his hurried climb up the steep, treacherous mountain, to find most of the fighting done. Malcior feathered one last fiend before the rest of the kargaroks rose into the sky and flew away with their wretched lives as Link watched bitterly. Malcior panted and flung his bow to the ground, angry and frustrated. He surveyed the scene around him and found many dead, mostly townsfolk but some of his comrades as well. He inspected one armored body near the hot springs and found Fauston with his throat torn out. Next to him was Hallus, with many deep wounds in his chest and arms from the sharp beaks of the kargaroks. He was alive, but his breathing was faint. He and Fauston had heroically defended a group of children nestled behind some bushes at the rim of the hot springs, who had all survived due to their efforts.

As the townsfolk emerged and began to grieve and count their dead, Link took a tally of his soldiers. Six were missing, presumed killed in battle, and three were injured. They quickly tried to gather all the wounded together with the injured townsfolk and prioritize the severity of their wounds. Renado and the healers of Kakariko Village began their work, trying to save lives.

"Brother Link!" boomed Darbus as he came to Link's side while Link watched the healers work. "What is going on, Brother? We have not seen monsters such as these since the dark times!"

"I know, Darbus," said Link. "Something is amiss in Hyrule again. I fear this is only the beginning of something much worse." He watched as one man on the ground near Renado coughed violently and spat up blood. He began to grow angry.

"This is bad news, Brother," said Darbus. "Perhaps the Gorons should meet with Princess Zelda and discuss things. Maybe can help this time," he added.

"You have already helped, greatly," Link said. "But I believe a meeting of all the rulers in Hyrule may be in order. I will talk to her." He shook Darbus's great big hand and then trudged back down to where his soldiers stood at attention. "You, you, and you," he pointed at three of the soldiers. "Come with me down to the Spring of Eldin. Some fairies will aid greatly in the healing of these people. As for the rest of you, help the townsfolk any way you can. Kingsley, you're my second in command until Hallus is able to return to duty. I leave you in charge until I return."

"Yes, Lord Commander!" Kingsley said. He quickly turned away and began his duties with the remaining soldiers.

No one took notice, but on the far west side of the mountain, in a dark corner where few people were resting or working, two men stood whispering to each other. The tall, greasy, black haired man pointed around to all the death and destruction and whispered urgently to the other man. The small, stout man with tousled red hair listened with a look of mixed disgust and anger in his eyes. The tall man continued, and eventually the short man slowly nodded, gravely and resignedly. The tall man smiled.

As Link and the soldiers passed through the lower mountain path where the bokoblins and lizalfos lay bloody and dead, something caught his eye. He stopped to investigate. He knelt down and picked up a blade carried by one of the monsters. The men stopped and watched him. Link carefully studied the blade, and then inspected the hilt. On it, he found a crest. It was a decagonal pattern, with six inlaid designs on the outer rim of the inside area, forming a circle. There were two separate shapes, three of each total, alternating around the entirety of the crest. One shape was a triangle, with three separately lighted areas in it. The other was a small circle, with three more triangles inside each, all meeting at the center of the circle. It was a very unique and divine crest, and one that Link was vaguely familiar with.

"My lord?" asked one of the soldiers. "Is something amiss?"

"It's this crest," explained Link. "I've seen it before. I believe… I believe it to be the design of a smith I once knew."

"Where, my lord?" asked the knight.

"My home," he said softly. "Ordon Village."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Epona's hooves beat the ground as she raced south towards the Ordona province. Every step over the dry, grassy plains of Hyrule Field brought Link closer to his homeland. Two days had passed since the battle at Kakariko Village, yet Link had not paused his journey south for any reason as of yet. He knew that soon he must stop and let his horse rest for a brief time, and then he could finish his journey in one more trip. He dared not dally, as he knew that every day he was away from the castle was a day that his enemies may strike. He thought back to his parting from his soldiers in Kakariko.

"But my lord," argued Kingsley. "This journey will take many days. It would be the better part of a week before we returned. Is it wise to linger so long without at least sending a messenger to the princess?"

"We will not be lingering," he had answered. "I shall make this journey alone. You and the others must return to the castle and report everything we have learned to the princess. Fortify the defenses, and bring together all of the commanding officers to formulate the beginnings of a war plan."

"You… you go alone, my lord?"

Link nodded.

"Lord Commander, it is not safe to travel alone in these times. If you insist on going to Ordona, at least take some of the squad with you."

"No," Link said firmly. "We need all available men back at the castle, and I have made this trip many times before. I will go faster alone. And if trouble should come, Epona can outrun anything that finds me." Kingsley still looked worried. "Be of good cheer, my friend. I shall return safely on the night of the sixth day from now, and if the Goddesses are good, I shall have a clearer picture of exactly what is happening in Hyrule. Go now where you are needed most."

Kingsley had known he was defeated, and he saluted his Lord Commander and left to issue orders to the men under his command.

And so it was that at the coming of dusk two days later, Link stopped at a small creek in southern Hyrule to water Epona and eat his fill of the rations he had brought from Kakariko. "Rest well, Epona," Link said as he petted her mane. "Speed is of the essence, and I shall have need of your strength for days yet to come." He lit a small campfire and rested easily. No one and nothing came to disturb him, and before long he was back on his horse, breaking mercilessly for Ordon Village.

When he spied the dried and cracked leaves of the canopies of Faron Woods, he knew he was close. He trotted south along the western edge of the forest for a few hours. Later, he gave a curt nod to Coro as he passed his oil shop, and broke west to enter the Ordona province proper. Another few short hours of travel and he passed his old cottage, nestled in the strong arms of the great tree on the edge of the village. Seeing his old home evoked memories of times long past, and made him yearn for old company, but he had little time to reminisce. Before he could move into the village, a young, beautiful woman came up the path and stopped when she saw him.

"Link…" said Ilia as she dropped the empty bucket she was carrying. She gaped, and looked as though she might faint at the sight of him. Link smiled in return.

"Ilia," he said. "I'm glad to see you safe. It has been far too long."

She continued to stare, then slowly closed her mouth, and gradually grew an angry expression. "Too long indeed!" she said haughtily. "More than a year since we've seen each other, and never once have you paid a visit, or even written to ask how I—I mean, how we—how we are… here in Ordona."

Link's eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm sorry, Ilia," he said softly. "You're right to be upset. It's just that… my duties… they permit me little time for myself."

"Hmph," she replied and crossed her arms. "Duties, you say? Like running poor Epona here into the ground? Look at her, poor thing, she looks exhausted! What have you been doing to this horse?!"

"N-nothing," he stammered. "She's been fine. She's stronger now than she ever has been before."

"Get off of her!" Ilia said harshly. "She needs to rest! Let me take her to the spring! Off, I say! Off, off!"

Link hurriedly dismounted and handed her the reigns. Epona whinnied and nuzzled Ilia's chest. "There, there…" Ilia said soothingly. "We won't let him run you ragged any more, will we?"

"Uh… Ilia?" Link said.

She turned and shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"It's just… um… well, it's good to see you again," he finished.

Her expression softened ever so slightly, and she looked away. After a long pause, she said, "It's good to see you as well, Link…" She blushed slightly. "You were just gone so long," she added. "Why are you here now?"

"Actually, it's official business," he said in a serious tone. "I must speak with your father, right now. It's urgent."

She glanced back at him one last time, picked up her bucket, and then began trudging up the path towards the spring with Epona. "He's at the house," she said softly. "Go and see him. Don't forget to say goodbye before you leave for another year."

Link sighed, and turned to head for the village.

He was not long down the main path of Ordon Village when the villagers began to see him, and cheered from their windows and farms. Some called personal greetings, and some hailed him as Lord Commander. He waved and smiled, stopped to chat with a few peasants he knew more well than others, and continued on the path to the western edge of the village.

"Link! It's Link! He's back!" yelled a familiar voice. Colin rushed to Link's side, bright eyed and cheery. His father Rusl was not far behind him. "I can't believe it! I was beginning to think I'd never see you again!" Colin said excitedly. Link laughed and patted Colin's head.

"Well, here's a surprise," said Rusl as he arrived at the scene by the river down the hill from his house. "How do you fare, Link?"

"Well, all things considered," Link replied. He turned to Colin. "And how are you? Have you been training diligently?"

"Uh huh!" he said. "I'm getting better with a sword every day. Father says so. Don't you, father?"

"Haha, indeed you are, son. But your training is not over yet. In fact, aren't you supposed to be practicing your parries right now?"

"But, father… Link just came back…" he said with a dejected look.

Link stepped in. "Don't worry, Colin. I'll be staying overnight, until tomorrow morning. We'll have time to talk. Maybe I'll even show you a thing or two… like the old days," he grinned.

Colin smiled widely. "Yes, please, Link! Promise me!"

"It's a promise," Link said. "Now back to your training. A true warrior never neglects his practice," he finished.

"Yes, sir!" said Colin as he laughed and raced back to his house.

"He's a good lad," said Link as he turned to face Rusl.

"That he is. He's had two excellent teachers in his life, after all," said Rusl. Link chuckled. "So tell me, Lord Commander of the Hylian Guard. I'm sure this isn't a pleasure visit. What's going on in Hyrule?"

"That is precisely what I'm here to determine," Link explained. "As I'm sure you know, lesser villages all over Hyrule have been suffering attacks from some pack of vile creatures. We don't know their source, their purpose, or their numbers. Two days ago, Kakariko Village was attacked."

Rusl grew a stern look on his face. "It's becoming more serious, isn't it?" he said dolefully. "Perhaps it's time to form The Resistance once again. We've added a few new members, since you deprived of us Ashei," he said jokingly.

"My apologies," said Link. "Perhaps it is for the best if the people who care about Hyrule's future become active again. Honestly, the royal court is plagued with trouble, and our army is stretched thin. I don't know if the Hylian Guard could win a war against evil right now. My soldiers and I were able to drive off the beasts and prevent the total annihilation of Kakariko, but there were many innocent lives lost. One of the monsters we slew carried this." He drew the sword he had taken from the corpse and handed it to Rusl.

Rusl carefully examined the blade, and his eyes rested on the hilt. The three beautiful golden circles gleamed in the sunlight and illuminated his face as he brought it in for a closer look, and the three majestic triangles reflected in his pupils. "This… I know this crest. This sword was wrought here in Ordona."

"Yes," said Link. "I thought so as well. I must know who crafted this blade, and why it was in the hands of Hyrule's enemies. The answers to these questions may be Hyrule's salvation."

"I vaguely recall the smith, but I cannot recall his name. He was a kindly old man, wise and jovial. But he mostly kept to himself. I seem to recall he left not long after your fifth birthday," Rusl explained. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but I'm sure Bo could."

Almost as if on cue, a shout rent the air in the sleepy village. "Oyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Rusl and Link turned towards the direction of the yell. "Link, my good lad! I heard you were back!" Bo came jogging up to them, red faced and struggling for breath.

"Haha, it's good to see you, sir," said Link.

"Good!? My boy, it's [b]wonderful[/b] to see you! It's been so long! Say, have you seen Ilia already?"

Link flinched. "Yes… she was cross with me," he admitted.

Bo guffawed loudly. "Yes, I suppose she'd do that," he said. "How long are you staying? Is everything well? Say, you should come over for dinner tonight! When's the last time you had a good meal? How's the royalty treating you? Say—" He leaned in close to Link's ear. "You haven't, uh… you haven't told anyone about our little secret, right? With the Gorons?"

Link laughed, while Rusl looked amused. "No, sir. I haven't told anyone."

Bo wiped his brow. "Good boy, good boy. Say—"

"Sir, listen," Link interrupted. "I'm here on official business. I'm sorry, but I can only stay the night. I need you to please look at this sword, and tell me everything you can about the man who created it."

Bo looked surprised as Link handed him the blade. He looked it up and down, humming as he examined it, wondering what was so special about it. When his eyes landed on the crest, he became lost in thought and was silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "Hmmmm. Curious, indeed. Hmmmm. Yes. This was made by Baylin's hand, or I'm a monkey's butler. Baylin, huh? Where did you get this, my boy?"

"I took it off of a monster my army slew in Kakariko. I don't know how he acquired it. To be honest, when I recognized the mark, I feared the worst for Ordon. It's quite a relief to see that everyone is safe. You haven't been visited by the dark beasts yet."

"Indeed not, my boy," Bo said proudly. "They know not to come sniffing around here. Why, me and Rusl here would knock them clear back to Lanayru if they dared show their ugly mugs in our village!"

Rusl laughed and Link smiled. "I suppose so, sir. Still, can you please tell me about this Baylin?"

"Well, I don't know much," began Bo. "See, he lived here and worked as a smith for quite a while, but he didn't come out much and he didn't talk much. He sat in his workshop and banged out all different kinds of stuff, including weapons. He was nice enough. Very old, fat, grey haired. He always wore a red robe. And that crest right there, he said it was his family insignia. He put it on everything he made."

"What happened to him?" asked Link.

"I seem to recall he packed up and left in a hurry," explained Bo. "One day he was here, the next he was gone. I watched his wagon roll off with him and most of the stuff he built over the years. He left some of it as gifts to the town. Never said why, never said bye. That's about all I know about him."

Link didn't know what to say. He pondered what he had just learned; it didn't seem to add up. "So, Baylin… he worked here as a smith for years, then one day, just left without saying a word?"

"That's about the full tale, my boy," said Bo.

"And you don't know where he went or what happened to him?" asked Link.

"Nary a clue, my boy," Bo answered. "Nary a clue."

* * *

Princess Zelda sat on the golden throne, tap tap tapping away on the ornate armrest with her slender finger. She was feeling impatient and fidgety, nervous about what was taking Ser Hectur so long to return from his rounds giving orders on the castle grounds. He had promised to return directly after he met with Ashei to confirm shifts for the night, but that business should have been finished ages ago. A raw, flimsy feeling crept into her gut, making her wish she was not alone in the massive throne room. Perhaps she was overreacting; if another attempt on her life was made, surely it wouldn't happen in the center of the castle. She was safe here, and Hectur would return any minute.

The massive double doors at the entrance to the throne room were slammed open from the outside, and the princess jumped as the deafening thud of the impact of the doors shook the walls. She reached into her bodice for her concealed dagger, but then she looked closer and saw that it was only Kingsley who approached her, ragged and sopping wet from the storm which raged outside the castle walls. He hurtled himself towards the throne, stopped at the base of the steps to the upper tier, and knelt down on one knee.

"Rise, brave Knight," Zelda said as she plopped back down onto the throne. "What news do you bring of your mission? Where is Link?"

"Your Grace," Kingsley said as he climbed to his feet. "Our mission was primarily a success. We overtook the monsters in the dead of night as we journeyed through the Eldin province, and we met them in battle in Kakariko. We slew the lot of them, although a few flying beasts did flee before we could bring them down. However, there were a number of villagers killed, and six of the Hylian Guard."

"I see," Zelda said quietly. "If the monsters are dead, then why so solemn? Tell me of your Lord Commander."

"Ah, Your Grace… he journeyed alone to the Ordona province. He commanded us to return here with news while he traveled south alone."

Zelda narrowed her eyes. "To what purpose, brave knight?"

"It was a blade he found on the beasts, Your Grace. It had a strange design on it. He said he recognized it from Ordon. He wanted to investigate the source of the weapon and hope to find a clue to the monster's whereabouts. I believe our Lord Commander thinks that the army of monsters we faced was a pittance compared to their real numbers."

"I feared as much. Describe the design to me."

"It was a crest on the hilt, Your Grace. It was decagonal, gold in color, three circles with three triangles inside each, and three larger triangles alternating around the rim. In fact, now that I think on it, there were three different shades in each triangle… they must have been Triforce insignias, Your Grace." Zelda looked perturbed. "It was a very regal design in truth, Your Grace. It had a holy element to it. I daresay it was of divine design. It was certainly unique."

"I know of this crest," Zelda said slowly. "It carries history and great significance with it. I also know where this blade was taken from." She paused and briefly lost herself in thought. Kingsley stood resolute and patient, awaiting commands. He yearned to know the source of the crest, but he dared not ask. Finally, Zelda looked back to him and said, "Find Ser Hectur. Send him to me at once. I care not what he's doing; he is to come immediately."

"Ah, I spoke with him on my way inside, Your Grace. He currently holds counsel with Ashei and your advisers in the royal keep. I'll fetch him at once." Kingsley bowed, and then hurried from the room.

_Oh, Hectur_, Zelda thought to herself. _It's worse than you know, my love. Please return to me soon._

* * *

Geras slowly picked his way through the dark and dank alleys of Hyrule Castle Market. The hour was midnight, and most shops were closed, but he knew his destination would receive him. He crept along, trying his best to remain silent. The less people who saw him in this part of the kingdom, the better.

He reached his destination and entered the shop. There were two small torches lit on the right and left walls, illuminating the various items and trinkets strewn about the shop. Geras could just barely make out the dark shades that made up the curtains and carpets in the rundown, grimy building. The shopkeeper immediately leapt from his perch behind the counter and approached him.

"Greetings, yeh," he said through his three remaining crooked teeth. His stringy, balding hair bounced up and down as he surveyed Geras. "Come fer some wares, yeh? I gots the best prices in town. Ten rupees for a pack of arrows, thirty for a quiver. Can't beat that at the Malo Mart, can yehs? Hehehe!" Geras said nothing. "Mebbe you're wanting other kindsa wares, yeh? The premium stuff, yeh? Hows about a magical blue ring? Protects ya in a fight, you know. Only 250 rupees. Or mebbe a bag of magical beans? That's hot stuff, yeh? Only 300 rupees fer the whole bag! Hehehehe!" The old coot cackled some more.

Finally, Geras mustered his courage and looked him in the eye. "How much for a life?"

The old coot froze where he stood and said nothing for a moment. He glanced around, pushed aside the dark drapes and checked the surrounding area, then locked the door. "Back here, yeh?" he said quietly. He led Geras behind the counter and through a large, oaken doorway into a storage room. There, with surprising strength, he pushed aside a large shelf brimming with items and revealed a hidden iron door. He produced a key from his pocket, slipped it into the lock, and turned. The door slowly slid open and creaked and groaned as it swung inward, revealing a long set of spiraling stairs, illuminated every twenty feet or so by a single torch. "Down there," said the old coot. "Go on now. Hurry, yeh?" Geras hesitated for a brief moment, and then began the long descent into the mysterious dungeon.

He took the narrow, small steps down for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he reached the bottom landing and found another iron door barring the way. He gave it a light push and it gave way. In he went, his courage floundering with every step. Before he could change his mind, however, he found himself in a circular, empty room made of granite and stone with only a single torch in the center, with a blue flame burning brightly. He took two meager steps into the room and the door slammed shut behind him. He cringed, and then quickly turned and tried to pry it open, but to no avail. The door had sealed itself behind him. He had no choice but to go on.

On the other side of the room, he could see the entrance to a long, solitary tunnel, visible only by the edges of light from the blue flame in the center. What lay at the other end of the tunnel was a blanket of mystery, shrouded in total darkness. No other sources of light were visible. He realized he didn't have much choice but to continue, so he mustered what was left of his courage and entered the tunnel.

As he walked, he contemplated how he had gotten himself into such a mess, why he was doing this, and what the outcome would be. He feared for his princess and his kingdom, but more than that, he feared for his family. He had seen firsthand the destruction and death that the mysterious monsters had brought to his home, Kakariko. By the grace of the Goddesses, his family had survived the onslaught, but who knew when the beasts would return, in even greater force? If there was any chance he could save his family from such a fate, he had to take it. _How cruel the world is to place me in such a predicament_, he thought.

He never knew that he had emerged from the tunnel, until a large ring of blue flame erupted as if from nowhere, encircling him and locking itself into a perfect circle with him in the center. Surprised, he yelped and almost lost his footing. A voice snickered from somewhere ahead of him… only a few feet, if his ears could be believed. His eyes were having trouble adjusting. Then, as if from nowhere, a figure emerged, seated on a dark, cold throne inlaid with burning blue, ancient looking designs.

The figure was almost grotesque to behold; tall and thin, with pale blue-grey skin and large, bright yellow eyes. He was garbed in black robes with blue designs, which were wicked and delicate all at the same time. The figure chuckled once more at the look of fear on Geras' face, then rose and displayed his full height and prowess. He stood at least seven feet tall, which was a giant stature compared to the small Hylian man. Geras trembled and took a step backward, and then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Greetings, friend," said a familiar voice, calm and pleasant, yet sinister at the same time. Geras slowly turned and saw the gaunt face of Linden right behind him. "Welcome to this place. Please make yourself comfortable; you're like to be here for a long time." He gestured toward the blue-grey man. "Allow me to introduce your new best friend, and our leader. His name is Darkhava, and he is the ruler of the Hyrulian Brethren."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Link raced north across Hyrule Field, the wind whipping his face with every stride Epona took. He rode hard and brutal, wanting with every fiber of his being to be back at Hyrule Castle. He harbored a dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He began to regret his decision to go to Ordona, remembering the last words that Rusl spoke to him.

"I know not why the monsters carried the symbol of an old smith, but it is of little matter," he had said. "Baylin has not been here for many years. You will find no answers in Ordon. You must return to Hyrule, with all due haste. I smell a ruse. It may be that your enemies simply sought to lead you away from the princess by planting this sword."

The wisdom of those words had stirred him, made him angry. Perhaps there was more to the crest than he could know, or perhaps he had been played for a fool. He had paused only briefly to say farewell to the children, and hug Ilia, who held back tears but said nothing. Then he had departed like a fish downstream a raging river, making his way north as fast as his horse could take him.

The journey to the castle was marginally shorter than the trip from Kakariko to Ordona, and he had ridden faster than he thought possible, so he knew that he should be arriving earlier than the castle would anticipate him. But even these comforting thoughts could not quell the feeling of impending doom which gnawed at his gut. Why was he so uneasy? Were Rusl's words taking root and twisting his mind towards pessimism, or was there something else? If Link had learned nothing else from his adventure with the Twili, it was to trust his instincts… and so he pressed on even harder, not daring to rest or break for anything.

As dawn broke on what he knew to be the final day of his voyage, his worst fears came to fruition. The sun rose and bathed southern Hyrule Field in light, revealing a sinister secret that Link had not noticed when he had first entered the region. He quickly drew up the reins and leapt from Epona's saddle. He knelt to the ground and inspected the wild blades of green grass in the expansive field. They were mashed, and trodden. Some muddier spots sported deep tracks, but not the tracks of man.

_An army of foul beasts_, Link thought wistfully. _A large army. They marched across this land less than a day ago. They shall reach the castle before I will_…

It was plain to see that they headed north, but where they came from was less simple to discern. Link hastily tore a large parchment from his saddlebag and spread it on the ground, smoothing the edges. It was a scaled map of all the lands of Hyrule, in addition to all the surrounding lands. He allowed himself only a minute of study, and could not find the answer to his question. His sharp Hylian eyes surveyed the land, and he knew from the expanse of the tracks and the trails that the monsters left that this was no mere band of villains, like his men had felled at Kakariko. This was a large, savage army on a mission. They moved quickly and took no care to hide themselves or the evidence of their presence.

_But from where?!_ Link's mind raced. _There is nowhere for them to have hid, no emergence point. They must have been magicked here. Perhaps from the Gerudo Desert? But who could have the power and skill to move so many with such sorcery?_

Link had no time to ponder these questions. He stuffed his map back into the saddlebag and remounted his horse. She seemed to sense the urgency of the situation, and she darted off without so much as a word from Link. He gripped the reins and steeled himself for what he knew was coming. He said a silent prayer to himself… a plea to the Goddesses, to be good and righteous, and protect his princess until he could arrive.

* * *

As twilight fell over the world later that same day, Link was rapidly approaching Hyrule Castle Town and preparing himself for what may come. A few leagues from the city, he spied smoke on the horizon and cursed under his breath. Epona was ragged and exhausted, but still she pushed on. Link was stern faced and saddle sore from the long days of constant riding, but the thought of his kingdom burning drove all the pain from his mind. As he drew closer, he could hear the screams and smell the sulfur in the air. The scene slowly came into his view; he saw the Hylian Guard, soldiers and Knights, battling all manner of vile creatures. He saw common men, farmers and merchants and barkeeps and tradesmen, fleeing or fighting back. He saw women and children run and scream, and be cut down in the streets. He heard rotten wood burn and fall to the ground as buildings and stands collapsed. He smelled blood.

The city gates were flung wide open with no guards or sentries left to bar the way. The portal to the city looked to Link like a gateway to Hell. Large, three storied buildings were ablaze and crumbling while battles raged on their roofs. Monsters and men savaged each other and the streets ran with blood. Link wasted no more time and threw himself into the chaos. He drew his Ordon Sword and began gracefully chopping at bokoblins, lizalfos, bulblins, stalfos, armies of stalkins, kargaroks, and keese. A large swarm of aeralfos, armed with sword and shield, encircled the city hundreds of feet in the air, dipping in periodically to bite and swing at the townsfolk. Some of these beasts harbored riders, and were dropping them in from the sky. There was seemingly no end to the torrent of enemies that crawled all over the city. Link tried desperately to save as many civilians as he could, but this battle was larger than him. It was dozens of Knights and hundreds of soldiers against over a thousand monsters. The good people of Hyrule, Knights and townsfolk alike, were dying at every moment.

A shout rent the air. "Our Lord Commander! Our Lord Commander has returned!" bellowed one soldier when he spied Link in the fray. A tumult of cries rose in reply. The men found renewed vigor in the emergence of their leader, and word quickly spread throughout the entirety of Hyrule Castle Town.

"My lord!" yelled a Hylian Knight. "The city burns and the monsters are endless! What would you have us do!?"

"Protect them any way you can!" shouted Link over the sounds of battle. "The buildings and structures are lost to us! They will be rebuilt in time! Now our only priority is the citizens of Hyrule! Route the beasts and bring the people to safety!"

"Lord Commander!" yelled a familiar voice. Link turned to see Kingsley sprinting towards him, his sword and garb red with blood. "You've returned! Thank the Goddesses!"

"Aye, but a bit too late, I fear," Link said forcefully as he split the skull of one bulblin. "What news of the castle? Is the princess safe?"

"When last I left her, she was guarded by Ser Hectur and the Royal Guard," Kingsley said, out of breath. "Our enemy's primary host came from the south, and they have not yet breached the castle walls. Unless they launched some surprise attack from the north, she should be safe," he finished.

Link was not appeased. "These last months have seen multiple attempts to kill her," he said. "This battle is most likely just a distraction. I will not leave her life to chance and probability. I must reach the castle."

"My lord, it may prove very difficult to reach the castle. We are besieged, and barely holding onto the perimeter. Let me come with you," Kingsley pleaded as he choked briefly on the smoke from the burning building behind him.

"No," Link said. "You are needed here. You are still in command. Rejoin the battle. I can reach the castle much more quickly on my own."

He didn't wait for a reply. He and Kingsley cut a swath through a mob of stalkins that scuttled towards them, and then Link darted off towards the direction of the highest structure in the city. He found the Hylian Sovereign Treasury in the center of town, at the heart of the conflict. Windows were smashed and doors were broken, and the battle raged even inside the cavernous halls and spaces of the building. A few fires leapt and hissed from the bottom floor of the towering ten storied bank, but for the most part it still seemed stable. Link quickly produced his Double Clawshot and began his ascension. He deftly fired the chains at wooden vantage points on the structure and pulled himself upward. Before long, he reached the roof and pulled himself up over the edge. He took a brief moment to look back down over the expanse of the city. What he saw filled his heart with sorrow.

He grit his teeth and turned his eyes towards the heavens. The fate of the Hyrulians of Castle Town was left in the hands of the brave Knights and soldiers who remained loyal to Zelda. He had only one course of action. He quickly scanned the skies for a likely target; he found it in the form of an aeralfos who had no rider on his back. The monster was speeding downward, homing in on a target, only a few paces from the roof where Link stood. Link had no time to delay; he took aim with his Clawshot and let fly the chain. The claw found its mark on the winged lizard's shield, and Link was violently launched downward off the roof. He landed gracefully on the monster's back and quickly grabbed him by the neck. The beast screeched and tried desperately to shake him off, but Link held true. The aeralfos then tried to blindly swing his blade at Link behind his back, but Link was ready and easily knocked the blade from his claw. They were almost at the ground and risked crashing at a blazing speed. The monster screeched and shuddered some more, but Link wrestled with him and pulled up harshly on his neck. The beast succumbed and averted his path upwards, back up into the smoky sky, narrowly missing a fruit stand. He whimpered, but offered no more resistance. When Link knew he was finally in control, he pulled on the beast's neck and steered him north through the darkening sky towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

In the throne room of Hyrule Castle, a fierce battle raged among men and monsters. At the epicenter was Ser Hectur, clad in radiant gilded mail and wielding his ornate great axe. He fought one opponent, and one opponent only; a tall and slender yet voluptuous woman with long, pure white hair and piercing red eyes. She was garbed in a skin-tight ensemble, red, black, and white. She was truly beautiful, yet even more deadly. She fought with a short, silver blade which gleamed in the reflection of the bountiful torches strewn about the throne room.

Ser Hectur was large and very muscular, yet for all his size and girth, he was quicker than most men. Even so, he was having a terrible time keeping pace with the deadly female assassin. She moved with a speed and finesse which even a seasoned warrior like Ser Hectur had never encountered. His axe swung down and around in deadly arcs, yet she dodged every stroke, agilely weaving in and out of his attacks and countering with her own. They had waged their battle for over ten minutes, neither of them tiring or retreating. Around them, the other members of the Royal Guard did battle with the band of hideous fiends which had accompanied their leader into the castle.

More than ten minutes before, without warning, a multitude of trap doors and secret passages had sprung open and the beasts had poured forth. Zelda and the Royal Guard had been huddled in the throne room, anticipating news of the bloodshed in Castle Town, where almost the entire castle garrison had gone to fight the large army. When the lesser group of monsters had suddenly descended on the princess and her guards, they had found them alone, outnumbered, and completely outwitted. The castles interior halls were littered with enemies and all their escape routes had been blocked.

And so it was that Zelda stood helpless on the steps leading to her throne, while men fought and died for her all around her. She silently prayed for Ser Hectur and her kingdom, yet she knew that the Goddesses were not listening. All she could do was watch while the love of her life fought a losing battle. Even if he somehow managed to gain the upper hand on the mysterious woman, they were still greatly outnumbered._ If only I could use my abilities…_ she thought. _I should have told Link… my magic is gone. I wish he were here._

Hectur delivered a mighty blow aimed at the assassin's head, but she easily dodged and kicked him in the gut. He staggered, but recovered in time to block her sword from cleaving his head in two. He twisted his axe and shoved downward, slamming her sword into the marble floor and trapping it. He quickly connected with a jab to her temple, and then fully elbowed her in the face. She lurched back and clutched at her nose, which bled slightly. A look of fury clouded her eyes and she darted in, screaming in rage and trying to overpower him. Hectur took a few blows, and then knocked her back again. Physically, she was no match for him.

She stopped then, and panted while looking him in the eye. He took the opportunity to reach down and dislodge his axe from the ground. She smiled a wicked smile, and laughed softly. He stood his ground, waiting for her to rush again.

But the rush never came.

Quick as a snake, she produced a long and deadly sharp needle and flung it at Hectur. Before he could react, it pierced him in the chest, striking through his gilded breastplate and stabbing him. For a moment he was stunned. He looked disbelievingly at the weapon stuck in his chest, and a trickle of blood dripped from the wound.

"Princess… Zelda…" he said quietly. He looked back to the beautiful assassin, raised his great axe above his head, and then fell to the ground.

All other fighting in the throne room stopped. The woman cackled loudly and raised her fists in triumph. She sauntered over to where Hectur lay on the ground and kicked him harshly in the stomach. He made no movement. She bent down and picked up her silver blade, and then began casually making her way towards the princess.

A few of the remaining members of the Royal Guard rushed her, shouting their battle cries, but they were quickly silenced in smooth, easy motions from her blade. She never broke stride. When she was but a few feet from the princess, she stopped to savor the moment.

"Oh, sweet princess… what rotten luck you have," the assassin whimpered. Her waist length white hair was frizzy and mussed from battle, erratically waving in all directions, giving her the appearance of a madwoman. "After all you suffered from the Twili, defeating your enemy and rebuilding your kingdom, only to watch your precious lover be killed and stand by helplessly as you await your turn." Her voice was silky and sweet, but her tone betrayed the malice in her heart. Zelda said nothing.

"Nothing to say, poor princess? No final words or requests, princess of fools? Princess of cowards? Would you like to know a secret before I kill you? It was your own people's fault. There are traitors in your midst."

"I've known there are people, even in my own court, who wish to see me removed for some time," Zelda finally spoke. "And I find it curious that you harbor such hate for me, though we've never even met."

"One does not need to meet a person to ruin her life," answered the mysterious woman. "Simply ask your subjects!"

"And yet, it is in your blood to protect the royal family," Zelda said. "You dishonor your ancestors and your people with these acts of war. You bring shame to Hyrule—" The assassin gave her a vicious backhand slap, sending Zelda to her knees.

"It is YOU who brings shame to Hyrule! YOUR ancestors who betrayed mine! How DARE you speak to me of dishonor!" She hit the princess again. "In my blood? What do you know of what's in my blood? My blood was spilled millennia ago when the royal family betrayed my people! When YOU betrayed my people!" She kicked the princess and sent her sprawling to her back. "What happens today is justice. These 'acts of war' are the results of the arrogance of the royal family, long overdue."

Princess Zelda clambered back to her feet. She wiped a spot of blood from her lip. "I know well what my ancestors did to yours. I have studied the history of Hyrule long and well. What happened was unforgivable. But you cannot hold me responsible for the sins of my fathers."

The assassin spat in Zelda's face. "You wear the sins of your fathers every time you don that royal insignia. You've made your choice, as I've made mine. We must all live with the consequences. Or shall I say… die with them?" She laughed evilly, hysterically, and raised her sword. Zelda bravely stood her ground, powerless to do anything.

"Nooooo!" shouted a soldier.

"My princess!" cried another.

The sword came down…

_Thwip!_

An arrow appeared like a bolt of lightning, striking the deadly assassin's hand and tearing flesh from bone. Her sword fell and clanged loudly to the ground. Blood gushed from the wound, and the assassin crouched and screamed in pain and rage. All eyes in the room looked toward the source of the arrow, and saw a hero clad in green hat and tunic, standing on an upper ledge of the throne room, just inside a high window close to the entrance. Link stepped onto his Spinner and descended into the room, landing gracefully and speeding towards the throne. A few foolish monsters tried to bar his way, and found their heads detached from their necks for their efforts.

Link stopped beside the princess and looked down at the assassin, who had grabbed her blade with her good hand and taken some steps back.

"Good timing, as always, Lord Commander," said Princess Zelda with a wry smile.

"You may thank Epona," Link replied earnestly. "Now, what have we here? Someone who wishes to do harm to my princess?"

"Be careful, Link," Zelda said cautiously. "You'll find she is no ordinary opponent."

"I should say not, if she was able to defeat Ser Hectur," Link said in a tone of mixed anger and admiration. Zelda looked away.

"Another bug to squash," said the assassin as she conquered the pain in her hand and regained her composure. "It makes no difference. Come then, and let us end this. My master awaits results."

"I'm sure he does," said Link. "But before we begin, might I have your name, beautiful warrior? I must know who was able to get the best of Ser Hectur of Ostia, the most able soldier in Hyrule."

"Hah!" she snapped in reply. "If that oaf was your most able soldier, I allowed your pitiable kingdom more credit than I should have." She sneered. Link's expression remained plain. "Oh fine, it makes no difference since you'll be dead in a minute. If you must know, my name is Faida."

"Faida," Link repeated. "A good name. Well, Faida," he brandished his Ordon Sword. "I will be your opponent now." His expression suddenly grew angry. "And you will pay for the death and despair you have brought to these people today. I will avenge Ser Hectur personally."

Faida laughed maniacally. "Come then, warrior in green. We shall see who wins the day."

They met each other on the steps to the throne, and instantly began a grueling, heated exchange of blades. They both swung, spun, thrust and parried with unparalleled skill, meeting each blow and keeping in step. The onlookers watched in awe at the hurricane of blades which sped around the room. Finally, the Royal Guard resumed their battle and the room turned to chaos again.

Link and Faida continued to cut and stab at each other with no success for many long minutes. While they were distracted, Zelda quickly and quietly crept down the small set of stairs and made her way to where Hectur lay motionless on the ground. She was oblivious to the battle being waged all around her as she raised his head and examined him. His slick blue hair fell in waves around his shoulder, thick with sweat. His breathing was so shallow it could scarce be noticed, and his eyes were nonresponsive. Zelda knew that it wasn't the needle itself which had injured him so; the needle was surrounded by dark magic, which had easily pierced his gilded armor and poisoned him. He didn't respond to her whispers and prods. She put her ear to his chest and listened intently. Eventually, she heard a faint heartbeat.

"Nayru be praised," she whispered. She quickly reached up the sleeve of her royal gown and fished around in a hidden pocket. She pulled out a bottle with a tiny fairy enclosed. She pointed the bottle downward and yanked the cork from the neck. The fairy immediately flew out and began circling Hectur, sparkling and glittering a beautiful ring of red light around his body.

Meanwhile, Link and Faida were beginning to wear each other down. Link's left leg was bleeding from a cut she had landed, and Faida's hand wound was beginning to grate on her once again. It bled freely and throbbed obnoxiously with every heartbeat. She growled in anger and ran in for another round of swordplay. Link anticipated her move and knocked her blade away, and then aimed a stab at her stomach. His leg shuddered, he stumbled, and he landed a shallow blow on her hip instead. She screamed and leapt back, outraged and blinded momentarily by pain.

Link retreated a few steps as well and tried to catch his breath. "So, it seems I'm not the bug you thought I was," he said between breaths. "Do you wish to retreat now? This may be the only chance you get."

She sneered, and without warning pulled a needle from nowhere and in one smooth motion, flung it at Link. No one else in the room saw it, but Link gave a sharp flick of his blade and knocked the needle from the air.

"That's a nice technique. It might have worked if I didn't know to expect it," Link said casually.

Faida seethed with anger, but she knew she was being slowly beaten. She looked at her hand, raw and bloody, and felt the pain in her hip. She grew momentarily dizzy. _This cannot be!_ she thought angrily. _I cannot fail! It is my destiny to help my master achieve total power by destroying the royal family! My master…!_

"My lord Darkhava!" she screamed into the air. "My master! Please help me! I have need of your great and omnipotent power! I beg you!"

All was still and silent for a few agonizing moments, and then the ground began to rumble and shake, and the torches ensconced on the wall began to flicker and dim, and then turn blue. The sudden change in shade brought darkness to the throne room. Link and Zelda looked at each other, surprised. Before either of them could move, a fiery black apparition zoomed into the room in a blaze of blue flame. It was a gigantic head, with blue-grey skin and insane yellow eyes, shrouded in black flame. Faida dropped to her knees as the insane yellow eyes rested on her.

"My master… I beg of you, aid me in this task. The hero is back. We didn't think he would be here. Please, master…"

"Oh, Faida…" the apparition said sinisterly. "You know that right now, my power is limited from afar. My talents are being spent elsewhere at the moment. I have many wide area encompassing spells I must maintain. And you deign to beg me for a portion of my power when you know what is at stake?"

"I… I beg your forgiveness, master… I ask only that you… that you aid me in any small way you can. I'm sure that if you lend me even the tiniest fraction of your limitless power, I can finish this… if it please you…"

The fiery face in the apparition was silent for a moment. Finally, it spoke once more. "Very well. You have served me faithfully all these long years, Faida. A failure from you is not common. For now, I shall accept that there were extenuating circumstances. I shall remove the hero for you from here, and then you will finish the extermination of the royal family and return to me."

Faida's eyes lit up. "Yes, master! Oh, thank you, master! My lord, my exalted one! The grand and godly Darkhava! Your divine plans shall be fulfilled!"

"See that they are," said the apparition. As it spoke, a shiny black prism slipped from its mouth, sparking and crackling with dark energy. The prism materialized in the throne room and hovered in the air. Link stepped forward cautiously, but the princess grabbed his arm.

"Link, wait!" she said urgently. "That's a…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the black prism zoomed through the air and struck Link in the chest. His eyes bulged, and his limbs flailed as he rose into the air. He never uttered a sound.

"Link!" shouted the princess. The dark energy swirled around his body, illuminating the room and blinding all the onlookers for a brief moment. Then, the dark energy erupted into blue flame, and he disappeared. A second later, the flames dissolved and vanished as well. At the same time, the apparition let slip a slow, cryptic laugh and dissolved as well. The torches in the room returned to their normal fiery red glow, and Zelda was left with Faida staring her down with blade in hand. Link was gone.

Faida laughed loudly, obviously pleased with herself. "Let's see how you fare now without all your protectors," she said cruelly. "I am going to relish this. I only wish I could bring you with me to kill you at my leisure. I would grind your bones and bathe in your blood. Alas, my master wishes you dead right now."

"Don't count all her protectors out just yet," said a voice behind her. She quickly whipped around and found Ser Hectur standing behind her, axe in hand. The needle was gone, but the hole in his armor remained.

"You! How!?" Faida exclaimed angrily. "You should be dead!"

"And dead I almost was," he replied coolly. "But you'll find it takes more than some sorcerer's trickery to kill me. And of course, a well prepared princess on my side doesn't hurt." Zelda smiled faintly. "Now, might I suggest you give up and surrender yourself without any more bloodshed? It would be a shame to kill a warrior as skilled as yourself."

"And why should I submit myself to you? I killed you once, I'll kill you again, and again and again, until you stay dead!"

"Ah, but that was a lucky shot. It won't happen again now that I know about your little magical needles. What's more, I'm fully healed and rested, and you can barely stand straight with the wounds that Lord Link gave you. And, in case you haven't noticed…" he swept his hand around the room. "Your subordinates are all dead."

She looked around the room and realized it was true. The corpses of the beasts that were sent with her littered the floor, and the remaining Royal Guard members gathered around their Captain to confront her. At that moment, the great double doors burst open, and a group of people ran into the room. Zelda used the distraction to run around Faida and reunite with Hectur and the Royal Guard. They formed a perimeter around the princess and readied their weapons. Zelda peered around her guards and looked at the intruders. She recognized one of them.

"Renado! What are you doing here?"

"This man will explain everything," he motioned toward a short Hylian man with red hair. "Right now, it appears you could use some help." He turned towards the others in his group. "Soldiers of Kakariko! Defend your princess!" The group all drew their weapons and aligned themselves next to the Royal Guard, making it some forty men against Faida. She slowly backed up.

"You… princess… princess of ingrates, princess of liars, princess of murderers… this is not over. I shall return. Soon. And I shall finish what I started with your hero in green."

"Wait!" Zelda shouted. "What happened to Link?! What did you do to him?"

Faida only laughed softly in response, sheathed her blade, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. The soldiers scanned the room, but she was gone.

Zelda, exhausted, turned to her protectors. "Thank you… all of you. I owe you my life. I know you are tired and weary, but unfortunately, we cannot rest yet. There is much work to be done." She turned to Renado's group. "And my gratitude to you, people of Kakariko, for coming in my hour of need. But I must know… how did you know to come? What has transpired in Kakariko?"

Geras stepped forward, let his blade fall to the ground, and dropped to his knees. "Princess Zelda… Your Grace… I shall explain everything. And when I am finished, I pray you can forgive me for what I've done."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Night was full on, and by the light of the torches lining the walls of the throne room, Zelda surveyed the horror about her. Corpses, monsters and men alike, were strewn about. She saw severed heads with rotten tongues, flopping out of their mouths, gazing blankly at her, and she saw brave Hyrulian soldiers, their screams of deaths caught in their throats, still and silent. Blood stained every inch of the floor. Zelda's knights and protectors remained close; Ser Hectur began barking orders to the Royal Guard to form a perimeter and sweep the castle halls and passages. They scrambled to obey. When he was finished, he turned to Geras, who was hunched on the ground before Zelda with a pained look.

"Speak now, villager, and explain how you came to us. You spoke of forgiveness; first, confess your crime." As he spoke, a hush fell over the room.

Geras trembled and looked up. "My lord, I am but a simple smith from Kakariko Village. I am a loyal and loving citizen of Hyrule, and you must know that I am the princess's man. But I found myself caught in matters larger than myself, and before I could escape, I was trapped. I could not flee, and I could not seek help. They… they threatened my family, Ser. My beloved wife and children. They would have killed them!"

"Who would have killed them?" Ser Hectur asked brusquely.

"The Hyrulian Brethren," Geras answered quietly. A few audible gasps were heard from the remaining lords, knights and villagers in the throne room.

"So these rumors of a band of vigilantes were true," Hectur muttered. "I surmised as much, but I could not have guessed they would be so self righteous as all that."

"They are more than vigilantes, Ser. They have incredible people with them. Strong, powerful people. They have magics that we can only dream of. The worst of them is a very powerful mage named Darkhava, their leader. And as you've found, they have no shortage of warriors and sentries, man and monster alike."

"So it seems," Hectur replied. He glanced downward at the piercing in his gilded armor. "And some of them more dangerous than others. I should very much like to know where that woman came from." Geras said nothing. Suddenly, Hectur grabbed him by the shirt and hauled him to his feet. "Out with it then! What did you tell them? What did you do for them?"

Geras cringed and closed his eyes, clearly ashamed. "I gave them detailed plans of the castle. I provided information on secret halls and passages… when and where to strike. I was on the team who reconstructed the castle last year, Ser. That's why they targeted me." He looked down.

"That's why they knew exactly where to attack, and how to cripple our defenses," Zelda said as comprehension dawned. "At least it was not someone in my court," she added wryly.

Geras continued. "At first, I told them I would never betray the secrets of the princess. I am a loyal Hyrulian. But they said they would kill my family. And after the attack on Kakariko, which I was present for…" he trailed off and struggled for words. "I swear to you…"

"Save your swears for the Goddesses," Hectur spat. "You're a treasonous rat. You should have come forward as soon as they approached you. You're a coward and a turncloak, and you may have cost the Hero Of Hyrule his life. You almost cost Princess Zelda hers!" He raised his hand as if to hit the small Hylian man. Geras shrank back.

"Hectur…" Zelda said. The Captain of the Royal Guard stopped, but the flame of fury in his eyes burned bright. "The man has done wrong, but he is no threat to us now. And it shall relieve you to hear that Link is alive. I know this in my heart." Ser Hectur looked back at her, and he relaxed slightly.

"You know this, Your Grace?"

"My magical powers have been stripped of me, but Link and I shall always be connected by the veins of the Goddesses. Nothing but death could ever sever that. I can feel him. He remains in this world." She turned to Geras. "Villager, you must tell us all that you can of these people. These… Brethren. Their numbers, their provisions, their armaments. Most importantly, you must tell us where to find them." Geras nodded and smiled weakly. "Do not misinterpret me. You shall share a dungeon with anyone else found to have any part in this conspiracy, at least until I decide your fate. You have erred greatly, and you will not go unpunished. But we are not monsters, and we are not coldhearted. Tell us all you know, and we shall send a troop of guards to fetch your family in Kakariko and bring them under the protection of the royal family."

"Thank you, Your Grace," he replied resolutely. "The first thing you should know about is a lair in an underground dwelling in Hyrule Castle Market…"

* * *

Faida knelt before her master, shaking from head to foot. She knew he was seething with anger, yet he said nothing. His cold, yellow eyes looked down on her in sinister disapproval. He was still as stone and his face was hard as rock. The wound in her hand throbbed, but she made no noise or movement. The silence was unbearable; she almost wished he would loose his anger in one fell swoop and be done with her punishment, but as he bore into her eyes, she felt a cold grip tighten over her heart and she knew it would not be so easy. Finally, after an eternity, he reached down and stroked her face. She was too rigid with fear to cringe away.

"Dear, dear Faida… what am I to do? The most important mission I've ever given you, and you fail so spectacularly."

She dared not speak. He continued to gently caress her with his long, boney fingers. The darkness surrounding them was thick and impenetrable. Faida could feel the eyes of dozens of onlookers surrounding them, eagerly awaiting her punishment. She didn't even know where she was. After she had returned to the base beneath Hyrule Castle Market, Darkhava had quickly cast some enchantments and then whisked them away to some new lair; one she had no prior knowledge of. The army presently stationed with them had come as well.

_I shall die here in this spot_, she thought miserably. _Alone, lost, surrounded by darkness. Such I lived my life, and such I die. Fate is a cruel master…_

"Nothing to say, Faida? Have you no excuse? No explanation for me?"

Her lip trembled, but she remained ever silent.

"**Speak, wench**!" he snarled.

"Master, I was so close to victory, but the hero appeared and ruined everything," she said in a quavering voice. "I defeated her guard, and I was about to strike the killing blow when he came."

Darkhava landed a vicious backhand blow to her right temple. She crashed to the floor.

"I rid you of the hero! You begged and pleaded, and I answered." He raised his right palm upward, and a rush of blue flame engulfed her body. She screamed in agony as pain filled her every pore. She felt as if her body, her hair, her heart, her very bones were on fire. "Such an excuse is unacceptable. You dare to worm your way back to me when Zelda still lives?" He cackled maliciously. Faida writhed and squirmed, her limbs thrashing about as she danced maniacally on the floor. She tried to beg him for mercy, but her words came out as only screams.

Finally, he released her. She remained on the ground, shaking and crying.

"What excuse have you now? I should hope it is better than the last one."

She gathered her wits to sob out an answer. "M-m-master… while I battled with the hero, Zelda revived her guard… the b-b-blue-haired warrior… I was gravely outnumbered, and injured." She closed her eyes and clenched her fist, ready for his next attack. But it did not come as she expected. Instead, he glided over to where she lay and reached down to grab her by the neck. He easily lifted her off her feet. He turned her to face away from him, and then looked over her shoulder as he spoke.

"Perhaps this was too much for you. Perhaps I was wrong to place my faith in one of Sheikah descent. After all, your ancestors served the royal family, our most hated enemies. Perhaps you're still loyal to them?"

As she gasped for air, she tried to choke out an answer, but he tightened his grip on her neck and she was silenced.

"Yes, I see, now. You still believe the power of the Goddesses to be greater than that of my tribe, like you did when first we met. You fear the powers of Nayru and Farore, and those who wield them. If that's so, then I shall remind you what true power is." He lifted her even higher and began punching her in the small of her back, over and over as she struggled for breath. He laughed and laughed as he felt her bones crunch beneath his fists. He hit her until blood poured from her mouth and she went limp, and then he hit her some more. Finally he was satisfied and threw her to the ground where she landed with a thud and didn't move. She was alive, but barely conscious and her breathing was shallow and raspy. He approached her once more and knelt down, his black robes spilling over her broken body as he whispered in her ear.

"I know this is a painful lesson, my dear, but it's important that you learn what it means to fail Darkhava. You will be made a stronger and better warrior, and a more loyal servant for it. I do this for you, because I love you. We are of a kin, you and I. We were both betrayed and banished by the royal family. But be thankful that our plans were not lost to your ineptitude. Zelda has evaded us this time, but it need not be her death which fuels our designs. A sweet song that would be to sing, but alas, all we need is one of royal blood." Faida moaned in reply. "Rest now, my dear. When you are healed, we will begin again. And next time, I'm sure you'll make certain to commit no errors."

* * *

Link awoke to muggy heat. He was soaked with sweat and his tunic was matted to his body. He sat up abruptly and reached for his sword, but he found nothing in his sheath. It was dark, but a light breeze told him he was outside. The moon shone a pallid light, but his eyes were not adjusted. He was confused and lost. He remembered battling that agile woman, and then a fiery black apparition appearing and zapping him with some form of dark energy. After that, he recalled nothing. He licked his lips and found them dry and cracked. His throat was scratchy. He spit sand from his mouth, and all at once comprehension dawned on him.

He gathered his wits and stood to survey the Gerudo Desert.

_Lovely_, Link thought as his vision slowly came into focus. He checked his immediate surroundings and found the Ordon Sword lying a few yards away. He quickly bounded over and snatched it up. _So that dark crystal was just a simple transportation spell. I suppose I'm lucky to be alive, but I may as well be dead. I can't discern exactly where in the desert I am, and I have no way to return to the castle._ He groaned as he remembered the situation he had left. What of Zelda? What of Hectur? Were they safe?

_How long was I out? I must get back as soon as I can, but how?_ he thought to himself. _If only **she** were still with me…_

There was nothing to be done now but travel. He was tired and hungry, but he had no rations and no supplies, save for the weapons and items he always carried. He looked to the stars and read the constellations to determine his bearing.

_Shall I go west, towards the mainland, and try to find some hidden path back to Hyrule? Or shall I go east, to the Arbiter's Grounds, and try to find an answer there?_ He couldn't decide on a course of action just yet, so he began trekking north. His stomach growled. _I wonder how roasted Leever would taste,_ he pondered, only partially joking.

As he jogged northward, trying to keep a steady pace, his thoughts kept wandering to Zelda. When he had been transported away, the circumstances were dire, and yet he had a feeling that Zelda was still alive and well. He couldn't say why. _That apparition, though…_ Link thought. _Whoever that was… I'm almost certain he was Twili. This bodes ill. How did he breach the barrier between worlds? Has Ganondorf truly returned, or is some other force at work? And if a Twili has returned to the world of light… does that mean that **she** could as well__?_ He felt a renewed sense of vigor, and quickened his pace.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The night was dark and foggy as Zelda, Hectur, the Royal Guard, and a select few of Zelda's trusted advisers made their way through the burned and broken streets of Hyrule Castle Market. The fog mingled with the smoke from the charred buildings and obscured their vision, but Hectur and the Guard were fearless with torches in hand as they maintained a protective circle around the princess, with Hectur at the lead. They picked their way through corpses and debris on their way to the underground lair which Geras had described to them. Ser Hectur angrily kicked the skull of a defeated stalfos out of his path.

"I mislike exposing Her Grace in the dead of night like this, my lord," said Stanton, one of the advisers.

"Her Grace is safer with me than with anyone else," Hectur replied heatedly. He was in no mood to be questioned, and his patience was thin. "This shall not wait for the morning. By Her Grace's own order, we go to this lair and discover what we will, while we can. Lord Link is gone, and with him will go much of the hope of the Hylian Guard and the common folk. If we have any chance to end this tonight, we must take it." Stanton did not bother with a reply.

Before long, the party found themselves before the merchant shop they sought. Geras' directions had been true. Hectur halted them a few yards before the door.

"Your Grace, you must remain close to me at all times," he said to Zelda. "We know not what we will find awaiting us in this foul place. Your life is still at stake."

"I understand, Ser," she replied. She leaned in close to speak softly to him so the others could not hear. "But allow me to ease at least some of your fears. Much and more has become clear to me since the attack in the throne room. The wounds we inflicted on our enemies and the knowledge we gained have unsettled them. Whatever dark magic was keeping the powers of Nayru from me, it has lifted. My abilities are restored… for now, at least."

Hectur looked incredulous. "You mean to say that this creature from the Twili is so powerful, he was robbing you of the powers of the Goddesses?"

"I suspect it was not as simple to do as it is to say, but yes, I believe it was his doing. He must have spent months maintaining a very complex spell to strip them of me. However, with our victory tonight, they know that we know of their location, and it's likely they are on the move. As a result, he could not maintain the spell any longer. This also means that we are like to find nothing here."

Hectur nodded. "That may be so, but we will search regardless. It soothes my heart to know that your powers are restored, but you are still a target. Remain close."

As they finished their conversation, Stanton and Kurtz, the royal advisers, inspected the building. The windows were draped with dark curtains and shrouded in darkness. There was a small singe mark on the upper level where a fire arrow had struck during the battle, but it appeared to have been quickly snuffed. The building was largely unscathed by the battle. Hectur approached the door to the shop and knocked loudly. He waited a few moments and knocked again. Still, he received no response. Finally, he stepped back and handed his torch to Kurtz. He motioned the others back and hefted his great axe from his shoulder. In one mighty blow, he clove the wooden door in half from top to bottom and kicked it down. He immediately stepped through, followed closely by Zelda and some select members of the Royal Guard.

Inside, they found a normal if morbid looking shop. Countless items, trinkets and devices littered the shelves and counters, but the drapes and carpets were dark and dusty. Hectur quickly scanned the lobby of the store, but saw no one. He raised a hand to signal the others for silence and listened intently. The light from the torches revealed an oaken door behind the counter. He motioned for the soldiers to follow him as quietly as they could. They tiptoed to the door and gently swung it open. Behind it, they found a storage area lined with shelving, but no people. Hectur sighed and turned back.

"The shopkeeper must have fled," he explained to Zelda. "We should be able to find the entrance to the lair with Geras' instructions, however." Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. "One moment, Your Grace." He grabbed his torch back from Kurtz and held it high, near the ceiling. He circled the room and stared intently at each section of the wooden ceiling.

"What is it, Captain?" asked one of the Guard.

"There's a second level to this building, yet there are no stairs," Hectur said. "Does that not strike any of you as odd? Ah, here it is." He stopped at one section near the corner. Handing the torch once more to Kurtz for safekeeping, he readied his axe and leapt into the air. He swung upward with all his force and lodged the blade of the axe into the ceiling. As he fell back down, he yanked downwards and pulled a hidden trapdoor with him. He quickly dislodged his axe and rolled out of the way as a stairwell fell down and unfurled itself to the floor. As the structure landed with a thud, he heard a yelp and a scurry on the second floor.

"You and you," he pointed to two soldiers. "Bring him down here." They rushed to obey.

A moment later, the two guards presented Ser Hectur with the ugly, old and twisted shopkeeper. They each held an arm as Hectur sized him up. His stringy hair and three remaining teeth gave him the appearance of a beggar, but Hectur knew there was more to him than met the eye. He was, after all, an agent of the Hyrulian Brethren.

"Listen well, you worthless fool," Hectur began. "We know what you've done, and we know what you hide here. Cooperate, and you'll occupy a comfy cell for the rest of your days. Give me trouble, and I'll strike your head from your shoulders now and be done with it."

"Hehe," said the decrepit man. "I don't know what yehz mean. Is that the princess? Whuz she doin' in mah shop at this time a night? Can't yehz see what happened here tonight? Ain't yehz got more 'portant things to do?"

"Don't play the fool!" Hectur bellowed. "We'll find the lair with or without your help. All we need from you is everything you can tell us about the Brethren. Confess, now!"

Princess Zelda stepped forward and knelt before the man. Hectur objected, but she waved him off. "I'm going to give you one opportunity to make things right. Tell me everything you can, right now. My life is in danger, as is the wellbeing of all Hyrule. You can help save us. As your princess, I ask not for your love, nor can I command your allegiance. But do you not love your kingdom? Would you allow her to be devastated and spoiled by an evil people? Will you allow her one true ruler to be killed?"

The shopkeeper laughed and looked her in the eyes. "Guess the jig's up. We're doin' this cause of you. Cause yer too weak to lead Hyrule. The Brethren can make things right. What's the life of one worthless whore of a princess to save the whole kingdom?" He smiled wickedly through his three yellowed teeth and spat on Zelda's face.

She stood still and silent for a moment, and then pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her face. "I'm sorry you feel that way," she said as she wiped. "There are things at play bigger than you know. I am the rightful ruler of Hyrule, chosen by the Goddesses and heir to the Hylian Royal Family. I wield the power of Nayru, and I helped the Chosen Hero defeat the Twili and destroy a powerful demon thief older than anyone knows. If you think there is one out there who can protect and lead Hyrule better than I, I should like to meet them. Here," she said as she tossed him the handkerchief. "Your nose is bleeding."

He looked at her stupidly for a moment, and then Hectur grabbed the man's head and rammed his kneecap into his face, shattering his nose.

* * *

As dawn crept over the horizon in the Gerudo Desert, a hero in green kept a steady pace towards the Arbiter's Grounds. Link had decided his best course of action was to seek the wisdom of the sages in the Mirror Chamber. His foe, after all, had revealed himself to be a Twili, and Link knew that the only chance he had to learn any answers and to find a way home rested with the powers and knowledge of the ancient sages. So on and on he ran, stopping for nothing, until he was ragged and exhausted, and then he ran some more.

_I do miss my wolf form sometimes_, he though wryly. _I should ask the princess if there's a way to transfigure myself._ The thought of that conversation with the princess would have made him chuckle if he had the energy.

The sun rose swiftly and baked the land. The air grew even warmer and Link grew even more dehydrated. He tried desperately to recall if there was any water source in the temple, but he couldn't remember. Regardless, his only choice was to keep moving. Eventually, he could spy the giant structure far off in the distance, and he doubled his efforts. By mid day, he reached the remains of the bulblin camp only a few leagues from the entrance. He had fond memories of destroying the camp back during the days of the Twili invasion. He found the dirty tents and splintered fragments of the watchtowers just the same as he had last left them. _I suppose our current enemies are not hiding here_, he thought.

Making his way through the camp, he happened upon the remains of a bullbo tied to a spit over a long extinguished fire. The animal was over a year dead, and the smell almost choked him. He hurried past, wondering if any bullbos still remained alive in this region. A fresh kill would fill his stomach quickly, but he feared that any remaining bullbos had left with the rest of the bulblins.

Finally, as evening began to settle in, he reached the entrance to the Arbiter's Grounds. He allowed himself a few minutes of rest on the steps in the courtyard. When the ache in his calves softened, he stood and withdrew his Double Clawshot. He searched for grapple points and found a good path. He wasted no time in launching the chains and scaling the massive structure. In a few moments, he shot one final claw at the edge of the roof and yanked himself up to the iron gate. He scaled the gate and dropped to the other side.

Link found the Mirror Chamber much as he remembered it. The circular chamber was enclosed like a coliseum with windows and granite seatings. On a small dais near the entrance sat the sloped pedestal which once housed the great Mirror of Twilight, now shattered and scattered to the wind. On the far side of the sandy clearing rested a giant stone, engraved with markings of the ancient Hylian language. It was once an amazing spectacle to behold when the portal was activated, but now it was ordinary rock. Upon the walls sat six grand pillars, each topped with the insignia of the Goddesses.

Link climbed the steps on the dais and stood near the pedestal. He examined the structure carefully. It was empty, with only a few tiny, jagged shards of glass remaining on the seal. The mirror was just as he and Zelda had left it; destroyed. It was impossible for anybody to use what was left to pass between worlds.

Seeing the chamber again evoked memories and feelings he thought he had buried, but images of his friend flashed through his mind. He remembered her final words.

_Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know…_

He ran his hand over the curved slope of the pedestal.

_As long as that mirror's around, we could meet again…_

He turned his eyes towards the heavens.

_Link…_

_I…_

_See you later…_

"Sages!" He shouted at the top of his voice. "Come! Grant me audience!"

He stood in wait. He glanced about, but nothing and no one appeared.

"Ancient sages! Hyrule is in danger, and I have need of your guidance!"

Again, he checked his surroundings, but the sages would not come. Perhaps he needed the Master Sword? _But the Master Sword rests in the Sacred Grove, where I left it_, he thought angrily. _If they won't grant me audience without it, then I'm right back where I started… nowhere._

He raised his hand and shouted once more. "Hear me, ancient sages! It is I, the one who possesses the crest of the Goddesses! In the name of Farore, I command thee, guardians of the Mirror Chamber and the Twili, to appear before me!"

A moment passed, and suddenly, a Triforce mark began to glow on the back of his hand. He looked back to the heavens, and found the ghostly sages perched atop the pillars at the peak of the temple. Five slowly descended and formed a circle around Link.

"Bearer of the mark, we know of your plight," said one.

"A new shadow lurks in the darkness of Hyrule, waiting to devour all," said another.

"Lost are you, and powerful is he," said another.

"I need answers," Link replied. "I know he is a Twili. How did he escape the Twilight Realm? Has the mirror been reassembled?"

"Impossible," said a sage.

"The mirror was destroyed for good by the true ruler of the Twili," added another.

"Never shall it be made whole again," finished another.

"Then how is it possible one of them escaped? Is there some other method he could have used to reach the Light Realm? Could someone have built a new mirror?"

"The Mirror of Twilight was a gift from the Goddesses," said a sage.

"It was of a divine property," said another.

"Only the Goddesses – or one who wields their power - could create another portal to the Twilight Realm," added another.

"And the Goddesses have not graced this land of Hyrule for many millennia," said another.

"But that only leaves… but that's impossible!" Link insisted. "Neither I nor Princess Zelda have the power to breach the void between worlds. Ganondorf is dead. And yet this enemy is without a doubt from the Twilight Realm. There **must** be another way."

"Perhaps so, perhaps not," said one sage mysteriously.

"If so, it is unknown to us," said another.

"Seek the wisdom of one who has dedicated his life to the service of the Goddesses," said another.

"Who? Who do you mean?" Link asked anxiously.

"One like us," replied one sage.

"But not like us," added another.

"I don't know who you mean!" Link said, growing annoyed.

"Return to whence you came," advised one sage.

"Seek him deep in the crust of the world," said another.

"In the center of the desert, in the deep fissure which splits the land," said another.

"He may have the answers you seek," finished another.

"You mean I must go back across the desert I just crossed?" Link said ruefully.

"You must seek the man in the fissure," said one sage.

"He shall guide you in the next stage of your quest," said another.

"Go now, chosen one," they all said in unison. "Go, and fulfill your destiny. You are favored by the Goddesses. Deliver Hyrule from evil once more." With that, a white light emerged from their chests and expanded until Link was blinded by the brightness. When it disappeared, they went with it.

Link sat down on the dais and glumly rested his head in his hands. "I can't believe I have to run across that desert **again**," he said sullenly. His stomach growled.

* * *

Back in the underground lair beneath the merchant's shop, Zelda , Hectur, Stanton, and Kurtz watched the Royal Guard search the remains of the hideout. All they had managed to find so far were some deserted campfires, some food scraps, and some spent candles. After their conversation with the revolting shopkeeper, Hectur had ordered two guards to escort him to the castle's dungeons. They had found the hidden entrance to the lair rather easily, but then their luck had run out.

"Psh. Nothing but dust and cobwebs," Hectur said testily. "They sure cleared out in a hurry."

"They used magic to transport themselves and everything else away almost instantaneously," Zelda replied. "We won't find anything of use here. We should go back."

"An excellent idea, Your Grace," said Stanton. He fidgeted with his robes in nervousness.

Ser Hectur sighed. "This… Darkhava. Where does he get all these powers and abilities? He seems too strong by half. Stronger than Zant, that's for sure."

"He is old," Zelda answered. "He has had much time to practice and hone his techniques, and I believe he draws power from many different sources. I shouldn't be surprised if he was one of the original interlopers," she said wistfully.

"An interloper? How could any of them still remain? That was thousands of years ago," Hectur said, astonished.

"Dark magics are powerful and terrible things. They can give long life, at the expense of a warped and twisted mind. Darkhava is powerful and insane, but he is also intelligent and resourceful. He will not stop this game." Zelda turned to Hectur and looked him in the eye. "Listen to me. Listen… closely." Stanton and Kurtz turned to hear her. Hectur devoted his full attention. "I must go into hiding. I do not believe I will be safe in the castle walls anymore. Our secrets are exposed, and with Link gone, the people are sure to be unruly." As she spoke, Hectur raised his eyebrows. He glanced towards the advisers, but said nothing. "I shall ask Renado to grant me sanctuary in Kakariko. Link once told me he has a secret dwelling in his basement, difficult to access. It is a remote region, and has already been attacked. They are not like to strike there again, especially after the thrashing that Link and the Gorons gave them." Hectur slowly nodded. Again, he glanced towards the advisers.

"So… Kakariko, then. I shall make the arrangements," Hectur said. He turned to Stanton and Kurtz. "No one else may know about this. It is a secret to everybody." They both nodded vigorously. Soon after, the Royal Guard finished their search and began to group up with their princess and captain. Ser Hectur hefted his great axe over his shoulder. "Come, Your Grace. Let us leave this haven of filth. There is much to be done."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Link trudged through the sandy wasteland, his long, black shadow fading as the red sun died on the western horizon. He was ragged and exhausted, and the wind whipped him ever more violently with every league he progressed, almost as if the desert itself was testing his mettle. His throat was parched and his stomach begged for nourishment, and he was more confused than ever after his meeting with the sages. But he was steadfast in his determination to best the trial of the desert, and he pressed on.

As he struggled across the mesa, he pondered what he would find at the bottom of the crevice. One like the sages, but not like the sages. What could that mean? Was it possible for one of mortal flesh to live in such a place? And how would he find this person? The fissure was large, and split into multiple directions. Furthermore, he had no way of knowing how expansive the crevice would be at the bottom. And finally, he had no light source; his lantern was empty, and he had not found a chance to refill the oil ever since he had first departed from Hyrule Castle more than a week ago on the journey to the Eldin province. What an eternity it seemed since then!

_I should have refilled the oil at the Arbiter's Grounds_, he thought wearily. _Curse my exhaustion_. But it was too late to turn back now. He knew he was almost at his destination, and if he tried to cross the desert yet again, he may well collapse from the effort. He resolved to deal with each problem as they confronted him, and keep his mind at the task at hand. The princess, the Hylian Guard, the citizenry, all of Hyrule was counting on him.

Finally, as a new sun rose at the break of dawn, Link reached the great fissure which divided the land. He had purposely come to the junction point at which the three legs of the break in the land met. One ran east, one west, and one north. He glanced east and spied the peahat which floated in a circumference around the far eastern portion of the land which held nothing but an empty chest he had raided for rupees long ago. _Would that I could solve all of Hyrule's problems with rupees_, Link thought wryly. _The kingdom would be at peace in mere hours_. He dismissed the thought and gingerly stepped to the edge of the fissure, peering down. He saw nothing but a pitch dark void.

_The next trial_, Link thought. _How to descend into the chasm without breaking my neck_. He briefly considered donning his Spinner and simply flinging himself into the darkness, but he was not too keen on the idea. He debated whether he might find a large strip of cloth and build a makeshift parachute with his Double Clawshot, but there was certainly no material like that to be found for hundreds of leagues. He could try simply climbing down the cliff wall, but it was very dark in the split and the likelihood of making it all the way down while he was so exhausted was not great. The last option he considered was to try to Clawshot his way down, but that didn't seem much safer than climbing, and who knew if the sandy textures would hold?

He flopped down on his back, closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted very much to pull his tunic over his head and sleep for a good while, but he knew that wouldn't serve anyone. With the heat from the sun blasting him and his painfully empty stomach gnawing at his gut, he may not even wake up again. He forced his eyes open and tried to think, but his thoughts kept wandering. He watched the peahat float in circles around the eastern land division over and over and over, for what seemed like hours, until he lost count of how many circuits the creature made. His eyes were heavy and his bones ached. He sat up and slapped himself awake. _I mustn't give up here_! he thought angrily. _Surely this isn't the end of my journey!_

Yet there was still nothing to do but watch the peahat fly around lazily. South, over the land, west, over the chest, north, across the dune wall, east, over the chasm… over the chasm…

"Goddesses above, how foolish could I be?" Link said aloud.

He stood and produced a Clawshot from his pocket. He waited until the peahat swung back to the east, took careful aim, and let fly the claw. It struck its target and Link was yanked into the air. He swung lazily for a moment, and when the peahat crossed over the black abyss of the chasm, he switched on his Iron Boots and began the descent.

_This is madness_… he thought as the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

For the rest of his days, Link could not have said how long he floated aimlessly through the solid void that was the great fissure in the land. He heard nothing save the gentle whirring of the fan blades of the peahat, which was strangely soothing as he descended. He saw nothing. His world was the smooth, cold, steel handle of his Clawshot, to which he clung desperately. All told, it was a rather uneventful trip. He kept waiting for his feet to make contact with solid ground, but every time he figured he must be getting close to the surface and prepared his legs for landing, he was disappointed. Once, he glided gently into the rock wall and bumped his nose, which surprised him, but he pushed himself off again.

After what seemed an eternity of descent, Link began to surmise that perhaps the crevice was a magical crevice with no bottom, and he would simply float downward through pitch darkness until he was old and decrepit and then he would die and nothing would remain but his bones, still gripping the Clawshot, suspended in nothingness until the end of days. His shoulder began to ache and his fingers grew slippery. His eyes were heavy and he could feel himself nodding off. He was strangely comfortable with the notion of sleep in his present environment; it was silent and dark, and he was so very tired. The whirring of the peahat lullabied him and made him even drowsier. He kept finding his eyes closed, and once he was sure that he even did nod off, but he kept snapping his eyes back open and strengthening his grip.

On and on and on… he was so very tired…

_I shall just rest my eyes for but a brief moment_…

…

He dreamt of old days… better days… days in a sleepy village nestled in a thick forest in the corner of the world, with friends and food and the bright, cheery sun greeting him as he opened his wooden door in the tree house every morning… he would open the door, shout a greeting to her and the children, and leap out into the day… leap out and fall…

He was falling.

The Clawshot was gone. The air rushed up to meet him as he dropped through the void. He yelped, fell for a few seconds, and then landed with a thud. He had fallen asleep and lost his grip right as he made it to the bottom.

He tried to stand and found his feet glued to the floor. For a moment he was confused, but then he began to regain his wits.

_Right… the Iron Boots…_

He switched them off and stood. He quickly grasped around in the darkness, hoping foolishly that he might be able to find the Clawshot attached to the peahat, but of course it was already rising back up to the world above, and with it went all his hopes of returning to the desert. Now his Double Clawshot was a Single Clawshot, and he had absolutely no way of scaling the crevice walls without a second Clawshot or the peahat. He sighed and resigned himself to his fate at the bottom of the crevice, whatever it may be.

Immediately, he began slowly walking around and feeling outward, trying to gain some bearings. Before long, however, he was interrupted by an unexpected event; two torches sprang to life and gave a radiant glow, illuminating his surroundings. Link was shocked, and covered his eyes; he had been in the dark so long now that the fire stung his eyes. Slowly, he adjusted and began to steal glances from between his fingers. He found that the two torches were on either side of the narrow path, hanging off of the cliff walls. There was an old, decorated carpet on the ground, leading away from the torches. He unsheathed the Ordon Sword and crept forward. As he stepped onto the carpeted area, two more torches sprang to life alongside him. He kept walking, and more torches ignited, always one on each side, forming a path down the walkway.

The torches and the carpeted area ended abruptly at a small altar. Beyond lay darkness, but Link had eyes only for the contents of the altar. On it he found a veritable feast; two tall jugs of ice cold water to drink and food that made his mouth water simply from the aroma. There was a large, golden roasted cucco, two baked salmon, a loaf of buttered bread, boiled potatoes, two ears of roasted corn, apples, dates, a wheel of cheese, and finally a bowl of cold pudding. All were laid out neatly on plates and bowls, with a full assortment of cutlery and a dining cloth.

For the briefest of moments, Link forgot himself and grabbed the roasted cucco, ready to take a giant bite from the wing. But before he could tear a portion off, his suspicions got the best of him and he set it back down. What in the name of the Goddesses was such a feast doing here, at the bottom of the world? It made no sense. There was no one here so far as he could tell, but this food was obviously fresh, and seemed prepared just for him. It was too queer.

Only after a moment of agonizing inner debate did he notice a small note pinned underneath the pudding bowl. He yanked it out and stepped back a bit to read by the light of the torches.

_O' vassal of courage_

_Thrice thou art blessed_

_Receive our humble feast_

_And thou shall know rest_

_For a journey is naught_

_But a series of deeds_

_And thy journey concludes_

_When the Goldorm concedes_

He let the note fall to the floor and pondered for a moment.

_It seems this note was left just for me… perhaps a bit of mercy from the man who lives in the fissure. It seems I must prove myself in battle against a monster before I may see him._ He glanced at the feast on the altar and practically drooled. _So be it!_

He went to work devouring the food. First he drained one of the tall jugs of water completely; it was ordinary, ice cold water, but he had never tasted anything half so sweet. When the jug was empty, he grabbed the cucco once more and hungrily devoured it. All told, by the time he was finished, most of the food was gone. A few choice morsels remained, ones which would keep their freshness the longest, which he wisely stuffed into his pockets for later use. Then he washed it all down with the second jug of water.

Afterwards, his stomach was bursting and he felt rejuvenated. He would have welcomed a few hours sleep, but now he was very excited to know that there was indeed a man in the fissure, a man who obviously knew that great and terrible things were happening, and who may be able to help. So he marched forward beyond the altar and waited. As expected, a new row of torches burst to life and revealed a new path. Onward he went, with his path illuminating magically for many dozens of feet.

Eventually, he reached the end of the twin lines of torches and suddenly, all at once, a magical structure seemed to emerge from the darkness and blinded Link with a radiant glow. He found that the narrow path he had been walking opened into a gigantic underground cavern which housed a magnificent palace. The palace was a beautiful sight to behold; the walls seemed to be made of the brightest, purest light Link had ever known. Brighter and more intense than the rays of the sun, it was truly very difficult to look upon from the outside. Link noticed that the doors and windows were all gilded, and ornate designs covered them. There were illuminated steps leading up to the large, golden door in the center.

Link, now well fed and with some of his energy recovered, gathered his resolve, drew his Ordon Sword, and stepped into the Palace Of Light.

* * *

A few hours later, he emerged into Goldorm's lair with his new Gilded Megaton Hammer in tow. He was now incredibly tired from all his journeys and battles since Ordona, not the least of which were the hordes of enemies and puzzles he had just overcome in the palace. But Link knew that if he could somehow overcome this last trial, he may find rest and the answers he sought. He timidly stepped into the large, cavernous lair, with rocky terrain, gilded walls and a brightly lit ceiling overhead. There were also a few large boulders scattered around the area.

He was almost to the center of the cavern when he heard a low rumbling. He steeled himself, expecting what was coming. Before long, an earth-shaking screech shook the lair and a giant, grotesque worm clad in gilded armor burrowed to the surface. It sent rocks and dirt flying in all directions as it protruded from the surface. The light from the ceiling reflected off of its polished, shiny armor. It raised itself upright and stared Link right in the face, loosed another shriek, and began to attack. It dove in his direction and slithered over the ground more quickly than Link had anticipated. He only had time to raise his shield in defense before Goldorm rammed into him and sent him reeling back to the wall. He crashed into the wall in a heap and fell to the ground. He got up quickly.

Just before the monster had rammed him, Link had noticed hundreds of tiny, razor sharp teeth in his gaping maw, so he knew that it would try to devour him if given the chance. He tried to think of ways he could use that to his advantage.

Before he got very far, however, Goldorm came in for another attack. This time, it came straight at him but paused before it reached him and swung around its backside, swiping at him with a sharp pincer on its tail end. Again, Link was unprepared and took the hit full on, getting knocked again into the wall. His breath was knocked out of him and he coughed up blood. Goldorm roared and chased after him again. Link scrambled to his feet and took off running. The beast was right behind him as he sprinted around the cavern.

Link stayed on the move, and eventually Goldorm retreated back underground, and all Link heard was a low rumbling as the creature stalked him by the vibrations in the ground from Link's steps. Link reached one of the boulders and quickly scrambled up the rock, balancing himself on top. He remained still while the creature continued to burrow around, searching for his prey.

Link suddenly had an idea, and decided it was time to go on the offensive. He took out a bomb, lit the fuse, and threw it to the closest approximation he had of where the creature was underground. The bomb landed and rolled a few feet. Goldorm sensed the disturbance and immediately sprung upward, devouring the bomb as he shot up from the ground, expecting Link. He swallowed the bomb and in a few moments, there was a muffled boom and his body shook from the inside out. He fell to the ground, dazed. Link immediately leapt down from the boulder and pulled out the Gilded Megaton Hammer. He ran to the creature, raised the Hammer, and swung down with all his might. The force of the blow rocked the entire chamber, and Goldorm wailed as a piece of armor chinked off and fell to the ground. Link swung again and knocked off another piece. Goldorm grew infuriated and lashed at him with his pincer, but Link leapt out of the way at the last second.

Now he had a strategy, and all that remained was to fool the dumb creature into repeating the process. He did so, being very careful to not take any more direct hits from it, and eventually all of the beautiful golden armor was stripped away. When it was, he unsheathed his blade and began inflicting as many wounds on the creature as he had time for. He stabbed and cut at his eyes and head and body, but the stubborn creature would not die. Link used the last bomb in his bag to stun the creature one last time, and went in for one last flurry of strikes. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. He pulled out the Gilded Megaton Hammer one last time and ran to the tail end of the creature. He took careful aim and brought down the Hammer as hard as he possibly could on the pincer, and Goldorm wailed, shuddered, bled, and then died with a pitiful whimper.

Link, breathing heavily, sighed and sank to his knees, and then laughed. It was over. He wanted to rest for just a brief moment, and then he would look for a way out.

Before he could, however, a hidden door opened in the gilded wall and a most bizarre creature emerged. Link leapt to his feet, ready to fight again, but the creature was small and didn't look very threatening. Link sensed no immediate danger and so relaxed his grip on his blade. Indeed, though it was an odd creature, the likes of which Link had never seen before, it didn't look like it could have hurt Link even if it had wanted to. It was short and looked like a rodent, though it walked upright on two legs like a man. It had dark fur mottled with brown spots, big, watery black eyes, floppy ears, and a pink tail.

Though Link didn't expect the creature to attack him, he was still cautious, not knowing what it was or what it wanted. He approached timidly, wondering what to do. But suddenly, the creature spoke.

"Traveler in green, you're mighty strong, to complete a task so hard and long…"

"You can speak?" Link said, surprised.

"Aye, I speak, I walk and talk. And I've been watching you like a hawk!"

"You speak oddly… are you the one who left that note for me? And the food?"

"Aye, I did, I baked and cooked, and left it where I knew you'd look. I was bid so by my master, who thinks you'll help with this disaster."

"What disaster?" asked Link. "And who is your master? Who are_ you_?"

"Troubled times and terrible wars, the fate to end these things is yours. Goodly Degu is my name, ask my master, he'll say the same; he's a wise man, born and raised, now prepare to be amazed! You won't believe he's of this age, but he's the one, the only, the original Light Sage!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"The original Light Sage?" Link asked quizzically.

"Oh yes, it's true, every word I say to you," answered Degu.

They trudged through a narrow rocky path lit by seemingly endless torches, popping up for leagues throughout the gloomy darkness of the bottom of the earth.

"So then… he's the same as the sages who inhabit the Arbiter's Grounds," Link ventured.

"Aye, the same, yet not the same… flesh and blood they never became… so same they are, yet only in name," Degu replied in his throaty yet kind voice. His tail tap, tap, tapped on the ground as they walked.

"And he knows things that will help me?" Link continued.

"Many tales of trials and war. Things that were, and are no more. Stories of deeds long forgotten and past. Things undone, and to legend cast."

Link sighed at the confusing answers. He had many more questions he wanted to ask the creature, but he decided to wait until he met this Sage of Light to ask anything else. Perhaps he would get more specific answers from the man himself.

Presently, they came to a moldy, wooden door built into the side of the rock wall facing the Palace Of Light, now almost hidden from view many leagues behind them. Even its magnificent, radiant walls were swallowed by the darkness surrounding them, and it appeared as only a speck of dust on the horizon. Degu grasped the door knob and it creaked open slowly. He beckoned Link through.

Inside he found a cozy chamber, large but humble, and decorated in ornately wrought yet modest furniture. On the wall furthest from the door, a roaring fire in an open wood stove blazed intently and cast a red light over the chamber. There were oil paintings on the wall, depicting faces and figures whom Link did not recognize. In the center was a large, comfortable looking armchair with a bald head and a small tuft of white hair poking over the top. Degu gave a stiff bow and swept his arms toward the chair, motioning Link forward. Link approached cautiously.

As he neared, the figure in the chair rose and turned to face him. The man was large and fat, obviously very old, with a shaggy grey mustache and robed in various shades of red. He smiled kindly and said, "Welcome, Chosen Hero. I am Rauru, the Sage Of Light." He looked Link up and down, inspecting him. "Remarkable…" he murmured.

Link, slightly uncomfortable, said, "We have very important matters to discuss. I don't even know where to begin."

"Indeed," Rauru answered. "All in due time. For now, you must be exhausted! Come, young one. I have prepared a chamber for you. It isn't much, but I do hope it shall suffice."

Link nodded gratefully and said, "Yes… I could use a good sleep." He yawned loudly.

Rauru chuckled. "Goodly Degu, be so kind as to show our friend to his quarters. Rest well, Link. We have much work to do, many plans to make, and centuries of history to study. Our work shall be long and strenuous, so you shall need all your strength. Go now. I shall be here when you return."

* * *

A procession of Zoras marched through a watery hall in Zora's Domain with Prince Ralis in the center. The prince chatted with his War Chief, Mikhail, as they threaded their way through the cavernous path towards the meeting chambers.

"Prince, do you truly believe that this is necessary?" Mikhail asked.

"I do," Ralis replied quietly.

"But the mountain dwellers are a reticent and proud people. Long have they remained hidden and silent in their mountains while our land suffered. They have offered no aid in the past, and they shall offer no aid now. We should go directly to Her Grace, the Princess Zelda."

"The Gorons have suffered their own problems as of late, and it was they who offered help to the Chosen Hero when he needed to restore the memory of his loved one. They are strong and have an unflawed sense of kinsmanship. If we can forge an alliance with such a race, so much the better for us."

"Hmph… so much the better for _them_," he replied childishly.

Ralis grinned. Mikhail was a fearless and dedicated warrior, but he simply had no mind for political matters.

"I know that you wish to keep counsel on matters of war only with our own people and within our own walls, Mikhail. After all, who can say who is a friend and who is a foe in these dark times? But as your future king, I must ask that you trust in my wisdom."

"My faith in your wisdom has never faltered, my prince," Mikhail said. "I only think that we have nothing to gain by treating with the Death Mountain dwellers. They are a simple folk. Never have they taken active involvement in matters of national court, and never have we needed them to."

"It may surprise you to know that in ancient times, the Goron Patriarch and the King of Hyrule were Sworn Brothers. In the eyes of the Gorons, that is as good as family," Ralis explained. "It is only in modern times that the Gorons have recessed from greater Hyrulian society. To say that they hide in their caves and wait for the plagues of the land to creep to their doors and touch their lives directly is not entirely true, nor is it a fair assessment."

"Then, my prince, where were they when the Twili invaded and seized our lands? Where were they when our home was frozen and our people sacrificed? Princess Zelda, at least, made a stand and tried to defend the kingdom. The Gorons only remained on their mountain and did nothing until the Chosen Hero appeared." Mikhail clenched his fist. "They couldn't even save their own leader!"

Ralis' face twisted in sadness. "Neither could we… or have you forgotten?"

Mikhail froze. He realized suddenly the conclusion that his own words had unwittingly led to. The Zoras were just as helpless as the Gorons in those troubled times. And he had just resurfaced a painful memory for the prince. "Prince Ralis, I didn't mean… I should not have…"

Ralis sighed. "Mikhail, before she died, my mother told me that the three major races of Hyrule – being the Hylians, the Gorons, and we Zoras – are each blessed by a division of the Golden Power. The Hylians represent courage; they are fearless leaders and protect Hyrule from the heart of the kingdom. We Zoras represent wisdom; our knowledge and skill in tending Lake Hylia provides life and nourishment to all the land. And the Gorons represent power; they are strong and unbreakable. Alone, each race is formidable; but only when we work together for progress is our kingdom complete and healthy."

Mikhail was silent for a moment, and then said sheepishly, "Queen Rutela was very wise… if this is what she would have wished for, then I'm sure it's the right course of action. Forgive me, Prince Ralis. I spoke out of turn."

"You're speaking like a War Chief," Ralis said as they emerged into the meeting hall. "Think nothing of it."

Mikhail chuckled and said, "You've changed so much since you assumed the throne… I'm sure your mother would be proud of you, my prince." Ralis beamed.

The chamber was large and decorative, cut and chiseled over the years into very fine Zora architecture, with many tapestries and scrolls hung from the walls and ceiling depicting ancient Zora rulers and royal insignias. There was a large dining table in the center of the room, laid with many courses of fish and rocks, hot spring water and cool fresh water, and wine. In honor of the Goron guests, the Zoras had hung a banner across the entrance welcoming them to Zora's Domain, and they had scrounged what rocks and iron they could from their caves for the Gorons to feast on.

"I see all has been prepared as I asked," Ralis noted to his attendants. "Well done. Where are the Gorons?"

"They are being escorted here by a small fleet of guards and attendants. They should arrive shortly, my prince," answered one Zora.

Prince Ralis and his attendants lined up before the entrance to the cavern, waiting patiently. Before long, they felt a low rumbling in the earth as the Gorons approached. Three emerged through the stone carved door, lightly ducking their heads to squeeze through. One was extremely large and muscular, one was slightly less large and muscular, and one appeared old and wizened, smaller than the other two but still strong and able. They stopped as they entered and looked around, apparently having never seen such ancient and elaborate Zora architecture before.

"Honored leaders and fabled warriors," Prince Ralis began. "On behalf of the Zora kingdom, I welcome you with open arms to Zora's Domain. It is a pleasure and a privilege to host the noble Goron royalty in our halls. I am Prince Ralis."

The slightly less larger and menacing looking Goron finished his survey of the chamber and turned to look at the Zora child. "I am Darbus, Patriarch of the Gorons of Death Mountain! Me and my brothers have come to speak with the leader of the Zoras about important things. Where is he?"

Prince Ralis was slightly confused, but kept his composure. "I am the leader of the Zoras," he said politely. Then he repeated, "I am Prince Ralis."

"The leader of the Zoras is one so small? Are you the strongest warrior? You must have great hidden strength if all the other ones follow you," Darbus said, obviously impressed.

"No, you see, I am not the strongest warrior of my face, but I am of royal blood," Ralis tried to explain.

"Hmmm… I don't think I understand," Darbus said. Mikhail gritted his teeth.

The older Goron turned to Darbus. "It's just like the Hylians, Patriarch. They don't gain the position of leader by strength. They're born into it."

"Is that so, Gor Coron?" he replied. "It seems strange, but if he's the leader, then let's not waste any more time." He approached Ralis and clapped him on the back. The prince jolted forward from the force of it and almost fell over. "Thanks for the warm welcome, Zora leader! Like I said, I'm Darbus, and this is one of the Goron elders, Gor Coron. And this here is Dangoro, one of our strongest fighters."

Mikhail helped the prince recover from the clap on the back and was about to say something nasty to Darbus, but Ralis whispered, "Peace, Mikhail," and then turned to the Gorons and said, "Welcome, friends. Please be seated and help yourselves to the feast. I know you have traveled a long way and you must be famished."

"Truer words never spoken!" Gor Coron exclaimed, and they all made their way to the table and took a seat. Dangoro and Darbus were almost too heavy for the stone chairs. They creaked and cracked as they sat down, but the Gorons barely took notice. The three Gorons sat all grouped together on one side of the large table, and prince Ralis and Mikhail sat directly opposite them, with many other Zoras surrounding them all.

"I'm surprised you traveled with such a small escort, Patriarch Darbus," Ralis said.

"Why, Zora leader?" he replied. "We three are all we need to have these discussions and make these plans."

"Yes, but… you traveled so far, and it was only three of you… wasn't it dangerous? There are monsters everywhere lately," Ralis said quizzically.

Darbus was confused. "Gorons do not need escorts. We ran into some monsters on the way, but we gave them a good thrashing! Hah! Hah!" The Gorons cheered and yelped. Darbus pounded the table with his gigantic fists and food and rocks were sent flying in every direction. Many Zoras gasped, and Mikhail stood up and yelled, "Fools! Have you no manners!?" But the Gorons barely heard him over the clatter and cheering.

Prince Ralis laughed softly. "Haha… I see… well, then. Shall we proceed? We have much to discuss."

The Gorons all went silent and turned to the prince. "Yes, we do. Where do we begin?" asked Gor Coron.

"I thought perhaps a mutual exchange of information," Ralis said. "Our primary goal is to support the Hylian Royal Family and drive out the evil lurking in our lands. Perhaps if we pool our knowledge, we can find clues as to who is trying to kill Princess Zelda."

"My prince," Mikhail said stubbornly. "We should not reveal valuable information so easily."

"Why not?," Darbus asked. "In fact, we stopped at Hyrule Castle on our journey here. We bring news of events there."

Ralis glanced at Mikhail, who looked upset over the Gorons having an obvious upper hand in valuable information. "Well, War Chief? Would you consent to an exchange of information now?" Ralis asked with only a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmph… fine," he said and folded his arms. Dangoro gave him a funny look. Gor Coron was stuffing his mouth with rocks.

"Well, here's what we know," Darbus explained. "You see, the enemy launched a sneak attack on the castle about a week ago. Much of the city was burned and destroyed, many soldiers were killed, Princess Zelda and the Royal Guard have fled and hidden, and Brother Link has disappeared. I guess you could say things are pretty bad right now!"

All of the Zoras mouths dropped.

"This… this is horrible!" Ralis exclaimed. "Where has the princess fled? What do we know of Link?"

"No one knows, and not much," Gor Coron said, chewing on more rocks. "We were hoping you would know something that can help."

"Link is gone…" Ralis said sadly. "This is the first we've learned of these events. I knew things were bad, but I didn't know it had come to this."

"There was one person they had in captivity who had apparently been working with the enemy. He was a dirty old man and wasn't very helpful, but through an interrogation, they found out that the leader of the enemy forces is… a Twili," Dangoro said.

The Zoras froze. No one had expected that.

"That is all we know," Darbus said. "Now… what can you tell _us_?"

Ralis hesitated. "We do not have much information. We knew about the villages that have been attacked these past weeks. Our strategists have been analyzing the locations of the attacks and trying to pinpoint a likely hideout for the enemy forces. But thus far, we haven't come up with anything conclusive."

Darbus laughed. "Brother Link already slaughtered those beasts when they came to Kakariko. His men and the Gorons fought together and drove them off. But that was just a small sampling of the enemy forces. You won't find them by looking for patterns. Their leader is too smart for that."

Mikhail seethed with anger at these words. "And what would you have us do, O Great Patriarch? Shall we hide in our pools and wait for them to come knocking at our doors? Shall we sit idly and do nothing?"

"Of course not," Darbus said sharply. "But you won't find them by studying charts. If you want to help, you should form search parties."

"That's a fool's errand!" Mikhail cried. "We couldn't possibly search the entirety of Hyrule with our numbers!"

"Then send soldiers to Hyrule Castle and form larger parties, or help with their defenses. You needn't always work alone," Darbus said.

"Says the crow to the raven!" Mikhail yelled.

"Peace, brothers!" Ralis interjected. "We are not here to point fingers and argue. You say we needn't always work alone; it is for that very reason I have invited you here. It is time we united our strengths and struck back at those who threaten our way of life. Apart, we are vulnerable… but together, we stand a chance."

"Well said!" cried Gor Coron between chomps of rock.

"Zora leader, you call us Brothers, but we have taken no oaths with you. And your friend does not seem to want our help. You have also not told us anything useful or anything we did not know. Why did you really invite us here?" asked Darbus.

"I have no pretense for this meeting. You must forgive Mikhail. He is loyal to the end, but he is hot tempered and sometimes speaks without thinking. Please do not take offense from his skepticism and stubbornness, for that is part of what earned him his position of War Chief." At this, he turned to Mikhail. "And please do not forget what we discussed before coming here." Mikhail sighed and nodded.

"Now," Ralis continued. "Patriarch Darbus. From what you've told us, one thing has become clear; time is not on our side. Hyrule has never been in a worse state, and Princess Zelda needs our help now more than ever. I will not turn my back on the Hylian Royal Family. If you will consent, I would like to form an alliance between our two races. If we combine our knowledge and talents, I'm sure we can be of service to the royal family."

Darbus considered his words. "Hmm… you speak well, for a small and weak leader." Mikhail flinched. "It seems we have nothing to lose and everything to gain by trying to work together. But where do we even begin? First we must find the princess, but we have no leads. And Brother Link may still be alive, injured and alone somewhere."

At this, Dangoro spoke up. "Brother Link is the strongest human I've ever met. He defeated me in true battle back during the dark days. I'm sure that whatever has happened to him, he will be okay, and will return to us when he can. He is a Sworn Goron Brother; nothing could stop him!" The Gorons hooted and hollered and pounded the table once again.

Ralis smiled. "Then it seems that for the moment, our priority is locating Princess Zelda. And on that front, there is one thing I have not told you yet." Darbus listened intently. "A few days past – in fact, it was the day after the battle at the castle, if what you say is true - we found a woman near the northern tip of Lake Hylia. She was in a terrible condition. She was badly beaten, and many bones broken. She was on the brink of death, but she clung to life desperately. We rescued her, and brought her here to tend her wounds."

"A noble deed, but what of it?" asked Gor Coron.

"She appears to be no ordinary woman. Long have I studied Hyrulian history, and she bears a striking resemblance to an ancient tribe; that of the Sheikah, the sworn protectors of the royal family. She has piercing red eyes and long, silvery white hair. She was outfitted as a warrior. And when we removed her garb to dress her wounds, we found their symbol tattooed on her back."

"Then, this woman… she was in the battle at the castle?" Darbus asked.

"It's the only logical conclusion," Ralis said. "She must have been badly injured trying to defend the princess as she made her escape. As of yet, she is still unconscious, but when she awakens, she will surely be able to tell us where the princess has fled. We were quite lucky to find her still alive! I'm sure she'll be willing to help us!"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Link slept soundly and peacefully. His weary bones welcomed the small mattress stuffed with straw and the cozy warmth of the fire in the small alcove that Rauru had prepared for him. When his eyes finally flickered open, he had no idea how long he'd been asleep, but he was surprised to find Degu staring at him. He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Master slept well, if his eyes do tell. Does he not dream of evils that he must quell?"

"Yes," Link said as he threw back his quilt and hopped down. "But in my dreams, my enemies are faceless. So I cannot quell what I have not seen."

"Many fear exactly that; things unknown in darkness black. But Master is different… he did not attack… even when met with a giant rat," Degu murmured.

"I looked into your eyes, and I knew you were not a threat. You seemed gentle," Link explained.

"Master is good, master is kind… a more noble hero, we could not find," Degu said.

Link chuckled. "It's nothing like that. I simply do not judge a creature solely on appearance. In the past, I've roamed the world as a beast. Many feared and hated me only because I looked wild or scary. I know that not all strange creatures are evil."

Degu's face contorted, and Link realized he was smiling. It was difficult to know with his rodent like face, but his wagging tail and gleaming, watery eyes revealed it. Link smiled back.

"Come now with Degu, during this repose, and he'll give you a much needed change of clothes." Link laughed and followed Degu out of his chambers.

Degu led him through more cavernous halls, all looking the same, lit every few feet by magical torches. They sloped upwards and downwards, came to many branches and forks, turning this way and that. Link tried to keep his bearings but eventually he realized that were it not for Degu, he would be completely lost. He stuck close to the creature. He also took note that the pain in his leg from the wound Faida had given him had subsided; he checked and found that the wound had been cleaned and dressed while he slept.

Eventually, Link heard the unmistakable sound of a water current. They emerged into a large underground cave and Link saw the source of the water; it flowed from a natural underground well sprouting from the cliff wall and collected into a makeshift reservoir that had been dug into the ground a few dozen yards away from the entrance to the cave. The trickle from the well in the cliff wall was slow but steady.

"Water in the desert is precious and rare… overindulge, we do not dare," Degu warned. Link nodded. They plodded over to the bank of the reservoir and Link found a set of plain but well tailored robes folded neatly. "Please don these robes, and if you do, Degu will wash the old clothes for you," Degu said.

"That's… you don't have to do that," Link protested. "You've been so kind to me already. I can wash them myself."

"Please, tis an honor for Degu to serve the Master… he does it so you may speak with the Light Sage faster."

"Ah… that's true. I do need to meet with him as soon as possible," Link admitted. "Alright then. Thank you very much, Degu." He bowed gratefully and began to change his garb.

"Think not on it, and take great care… many poor souls have been lost in there." He gestured towards the path leading back to the caverns.

"You're not coming? I don't think I can find the way to Rauru by myself," Link said.

"Tis simple, you'll see, the powers of Rauru resonate with thee. Your fates are intertwined, and so you shall find… search with your mark, and as it glows bright as day… it is lighting you the correct way," Degu said cryptically.

"My mark?" Link said, confused. "You mean… the mark of the Triforce?"

"None other, good brother," he replied.

Link stared doubtfully at his left hand and walked towards the caverns. As he reached the entrance, he held it high and suddenly, the magical golden glow of the Triforce appeared. He looked back to Degu. "You were right."

"Have faith, young one! The battle with the King of Evil is done… his vile plans frozen, but you are still Chosen."

Link, now clad in the simple red robes that Degu had provided, nodded and departed the reservoir chamber while strapping his blade to his back.

As he reached each branch and fork, he waved his hand at each path and waited for the resonance. The method proved quite reliable. After a few short minutes of travel, he emerged into the chamber in which he had first met Rauru. The old Sage rested comfortably in his armchair, but he rose immediately when Link entered.

"Welcome once again, Chosen Hero," Rauru said as he motioned Link towards a seat at the dinner table near the corner. "Please be seated. We shall converse over a humble dinner."

Link took a seat and began filling his plate. It was a small yet filling meal, consisting of boar meat, potatoes, corn on the cob, a jug of cold water, and pumpkin pie for desert. Link found himself quite hungry again and eagerly ate while Rauru chewed thoughtfully and watched him. Eventually, Link broke the silence.

"Earlier when you saw me, you said it was remarkable. What did you mean?" he asked.

"Though we've only recently met, your face is not unknown to me. Your countenance and your eyes… you truly are the Hero reborn."

"You knew a previous Hero?" Link said, intrigued.

"Yes, the Hero Of Time," Rauru replied.

"The Hero Of Time? I've never read or heard tales of him," Link said.

"Few in our time have," Rauru explained. "It is quite a long story, one I will share with you briefly."

"You must be… forgive me… you must be quite old, to have known a previous Chosen One. Isn't the cycle hundreds of years old?" Link asked, amazed.

"Millennia old, to be truthful," Rauru revealed. "Older than anyone truly knows. Far older than I am. I do not deny that my years far exceed my looks, but even I was not present for the beginning of the legend. Only one of its many chapters, and now a new one as it unfolds."

"There is so much I wish to learn," Link said as he bit into a slice of pumpkin pie. "I should… hey… this pumpkin pie – it's from Ordona! I'd know that pumpkin anywhere!"

"Indeed!" Rauru said jovially. "Ordon Village grows the best pumpkins of any land I've ever known. I do miss them so. The few I'm able to retrieve here in my sanctuary make a rare treat indeed."

"You've been to Ordon Village before?" Link asked, intrigued. "I've never seen you there before. How long ago was it? I should think that such an important and wise man would leave a lasting impression."

"I did not just visit," Rauru explained. "I lived there for many years. I left when you were just a boy. But I did not reveal my true nature." As he spoke, he saw the confusion in Link's eyes. "I believe you already know the answer to this riddle, dear boy."

Link was at a loss. Then, for the first time, he noticed the small design sewn into Rauru's majestic robes. It was a golden decagonal pattern, with two sets of three shapes laid on the outer rim, alternating. One was a circle with three triangles, and one was a triangle cloven into three separate triangles. All at once, the truth of it hit him and he lurched forward.

"You're Baylin! That was your crest adorning the weapons that the lizalfos carried!"

"It's true," Rauru said quietly.

Link leapt up from the table and drew his Ordon Sword. "You're in league with the enemy!"

"That's _not_ true," Rauru replied.

"I know that the army of beasts never went to Ordona, so how else could they have been supplied with weapons marked by your crest?" Link asked in a steely voice.

"If you will sheathe your blade and sit, I will gladly explain all that I know," Rauru said softly. "It won't do for us to have it out here in my chambers. Keep in mind that the crest I bear is the crest of the Light Sage. I am sworn in service to the great Goddesses of our land, and aiding them and their vassals is my only purpose in life. Have I not shown you kindness and hospitality? Could I not have cut your throat while you slept in my dwelling?"

Link hesitated a moment, and then accepted the truth of his words. He sheathed his blade and returned to the table. "I leapt to conclusions… forgive me," he said.

"It was a very logical conclusion," Rauru said. "But as I'm sure you know, things are not always as they seem. And so it was with my identity as Baylin the smith from Ordon Village. But I should start from the beginning. There is much history I wish to tell you. Some history that yet is written in reality, and some history that came to pass and was then undone."

"It sounds like quite a tale," Link said.

"Indeed. The likes of which has never been heard by another human ear in this world, until now. It begins centuries ago, in this very same land you now protect. The adventures of the Hero Of Time spanned seven years, but they began when he was just a child. He was called upon by a great Guardian Spirit to prove his worth and claim the ultimate defense against evil, the Blade of Evil's Bane. And he did so, valiantly. But unbeknownst to him and everyone else involved, it was a trick, orchestrated by a certain Gerudo who had plotted and weaseled his way into a favorable position in Hyrule's court. He was the King of Evil himself… Ganondorf."

"The same Ganondorf I vanquished over a year ago?" Link asked with great interest.

"The same," Rauru answered. "The fiend is long lived, and like you, even when he dies, another is chosen to take his place."

"There's a comforting thought," Link said wryly.

Rauru laughed. "Fear not, young one. Where Ganondorf is concerned, methinks your destiny has been fulfilled. Surely he, or one like him, will come to threaten our world once again… but certainly it shall not be until after an age of golden peace."

"An age we yet fight for," Link replied. "This is all very interesting, but how does it concern our current enemy?"

"Patience, Hero," Rauru said. "In due time, I will make that clear." Link nodded and again focused his attention to Rauru's story. "Now then, as I explained before, the Hero Of Time claimed the Master Sword, which then rested in the Temple Of Time. But little did he know that the Master Sword also functioned as a seal on the Sacred Realm, the resting place of the fabled Golden Power. Ganondorf was simply waiting for him to draw the sword… and I was too late to stop him. When he drew the sword from the Pedestal Of Time, he was suspended for seven years until he was old enough to fulfill his destiny. And the vile Ganondorf seized the opportunity to enter the Sacred Realm and claim for himself the Triforce. However, his heart was impure, and he was only able to claim a third of its power. Yet with it, he plunged Hyrule into an age of chaos and misery."

"I've never heard of such an age," Link said. "Is it not recorded?"

"Of course not," Rauru said simply. "It never happened."

Link began to say something, but Rauru held up a hand to silence him. Link settled back down.

"When seven years had passed, the Hero Of Time awakened in the Sacred Realm where he rested, and I - for it is and always has been my sacred duty to guard that holy place - found him there, confused and shaken. I explained to him what had transpired and tasked him with awakening five other sages, whose power we would need to seal Ganondorf away where he would no longer be a threat. After many trials and tribulations, he was successful. Five sages were awoken to their true nature, and they - along with myself and the Princess Zelda of that age, the seventh sage - used their divine powers to bind Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm after he was defeated in combat by the Hero Of Time."

"You sacrificed the Sacred Realm?" Link asked incredulously.

"Realize that it was an act of desperation. It was the only way we could be sure he could not do further harm to Hyrule, or lay his hands on the other two pieces of the Triforce, gaining ultimate power."

"This is making less and less sense," Link muttered. "The Ganondorf I know was sealed in the Twilight Realm."

"Ah, but my tale is still not over, young one. For you see, all was well in Hyrule after Ganondorf was banished, but Princess Zelda was not satisfied yet. She was a loving and tender girl. She used her powerful magics to send the Hero Of Time back to his childhood, to the time just before he drew the Master Sword, so that he could regain his lost years."

"So that's how it happened… everything done in the seven years was instantly undone," Link said incredulously.

"That's correct, Hero. And of course, the Hero Of Time - now no longer the Hero Of Time, but a Chosen Hero nonetheless - used his knowledge of the future to bring Ganondorf's plans to ruin. He refused to draw the Master Sword, and he exposed the thief for what he was. A grand and earth shattering war ensued, but that is a tale for another time. You know the history from that point onwards. Ganondorf was tried as a war criminal and found guilty, to be summarily executed. But the execution failed, and instead he was sentenced to banishment in the Twilight Realm, but not before the spirit of a sage - no longer awakened to his physical form - was murdered."

"Everything is beginning to fall into place… that's what they meant by one like them, but not like them. You are a sage, just like they are, but you are a man and they are spirits. Why is that so?"

"As you know, I am old. I was awakened long ago, centuries before these events took place. I am the last remaining member of the ancient sages, one of the original group, tasked with protecting the Sacred Realm. The sages you know are descendants of my brethren."

"There's one thing I don't understand," Link said. "If the seven years of Ganondorf's dark reign were erased from reality, how is it that you know of them?"

"To understand that, you must first understand this… the Sacred Realm is a golden land, blessed by the Goddesses and saturated in divine bliss. Much like the Golden Power, it is beyond the laws and boundaries of the mortal world we inhabit. There, time has no root and reality has no anchor. They are as whimsical as the wind. During my long years inhabiting the Sacred Realm, I began to understand and master the art of seeing things beyond our own perception. Understand that although those seven years have been wiped from our world, they have not ceased to exist. There is a time and a place and a reality, somewhere in the great void of the universe, where those years are still very real and the effects are still felt."

"I… think I understand," Link said, not very sure of himself.

Rauru chuckled. "It is no matter. Regardless, after the young Hero Of Time returned to his own time, he did not draw the Master Sword, but the seal to its resting place was still broken. Rather than reseal it with the same method, I magicked the Temple Of Time to a new location, very carefully chosen. I communed with the Goddesses through the Sacred Realm and learned where the next Chosen Hero would emerge. I brought the temple near there, and moved myself as well to continue guarding it."

"So that's why you lived in Ordon," Link said. "You lived there all those years under the guise of a smith to keep watch on the Master Sword."

"Yes, but that was not the only reason. I wished to stay long enough to see the birth of the new hero, and to make sure he grew up safe and happy, and that he would grow up strong and ready to fulfill his destiny."

"And did I meet your expectations?" Link asked, grinning.

"My boy, you shattered them," Rauru answered, grinning back.

"I wish I could remember you… you must have left when I was still a very small child."

"Yes, once I was satisfied that you were truly the hero and that you would rise to your destiny, I departed for the desert, to live out my remaining years in exile and to keep watch over the Mirror Of Twilight, where I knew Ganondorf was sealed. Alas, he was as conniving as ever, and when he returned, it was not through the mirror. The beast generated his own portal through his own power, siphoned from the Twili. I was powerless to stop him."

"And the weapons you made with your crest?" Link asked.

"The ones I took with me were all donated to the royal family," Rauru explained. "Every single sword, every last shield. I knew that a war was coming, so I gave them where they would be needed most."

"But they didn't end up with the Hylian Guard…" Link said.

"No, they did not. It seems they were supplied to the monsters by someone in the castle. I suppose not everyone in the royal court at Hyrule is as loyal as they would appear. Much like Ganondorf, whom earned the trust of the king, it would seem history is repeating itself."

"And I have one last question about your story. How in the name of the Goddesses does it relate to the threat we face now?"

"Ah…" Rauru said ominously. "Now we come to the heart of the matter. And there is a very interesting explanation, indeed, Chosen Hero. Very interesting indeed."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Millennia ago, in the dark and diffused glow of the twilight…**

Darkhava trudged up a high, rocky hill towards his destination. He was eager to return to his comrades and show them what he had learned. Long ago he had left their ranks, searching for a way back to the world of light. Back then, he had still been normal. Something… not quite human, but close enough. What race had he been originally? He had forgotten. It had been too long.

As he walked, the hill turned into a mountain and he searched for his brethren with his magic, orienting himself in the right direction. He knew he was close. With the abilities he possessed now, there was no one in the world who could hide from him. He grinned wickedly as this thought came to him. He was closer than ever to achieving his dream of ultimate power and authority. With his long life and powerful abilities, he would easily crush his enemies. But all was not right yet. For even with all the power and knowledge he had gained these past four hundred years, he had come no closer to escaping this prison. That ability yet laid only with the Goddesses of Hyrule.

Eventually, he locked onto the evil essence of his brethren and knew exactly where they were. He glided forward, his long bony arms tucked into his robes. Small Twili creatures and animals scattered as he passed by them. He paid them no mind.

Soon, he reached a bluff near the top of the mountain which overlooked the path he had just scaled, shrinking smaller and smaller as he stared down. He walked forward and emerged into a small clearing with a few small buildings standing sentry around the perimeter. There in the center, seemingly meditating, were two dark figures; one male and one female. He approached silently, but their eyes flickered open as he neared.

"Darkhava!" exclaimed the woman. She was pale blue and tall, slender, with an elegant stature and a deceptively beautiful face. She was only barely recognizable to Darkhava.

"You've returned…" the man said, wide eyed. He was shorter than the other two and darker toned with a round face, but had the same slender, bony build. He and the female both had bright yellow eyes, akin to Darkhava.

"My brethren. Malceran… Saruna," he said softly. He paused for a brief moment and then added, "You've changed."

"As have you," Malceran replied. "Even ones as powerful as ourselves are susceptible to the poisonous magic of this place. They call us Twili now."

"After four hundred long years, you're back," Saruna said, still astonished at seeing him.

"Four hundred years is the flap of a fly's wings to ones such as us," Darkhava said casually.

"Yes," she admitted as she rose from her position on the ground and came to examine him. "Yet we wondered what became of you." She eyed him up and down. "You have been changed by this place, in the same way we have. But that's not all that is different. You're much stronger now than you were before." Darkhava smirked.

Malceran stayed where he was, eyeing him from afar. Eventually, he spoke, "When you told us you were leaving to find a portal back to Hyrule, and then disappeared for four centuries, we thought perhaps you had joined the common people."

"Nonsense," Darkhava said, his big yellow eyes flashing with anger. "I left in search of a way out of this world, but I found something else entirely. Many things. Ancient, dark magics. Powerful scrolls and incantations. Power beyond anything else we've ever encountered. Power so vast and incredible that it took me centuries to master it." Saruna and Malceran grew very interested at these words. He continued, "The Goddesses were foolish indeed to send us here of all places… this dark corner of existence, which housed secrets lost to the ages. And they are all mine now."

"Then did you find it? A way out? Or do your new powers afford you the ability to break free?" asked Malceran.

Darkhava grew a bitter look. "Alas, no. That day is yet to come. But some day an opportunity will arrive, and I will be ready." He paused and looked out over the twilit horizon, lost in thought. "Perhaps those incompetent traitors in the Twili royal family have forgotten what Hyrule and her Goddesses did to us, but I have not. The day will come when Hyrule's pages will be torn from the tomes of history, and I will be there, laughing and picking my teeth with the bones of the Hyrulian royal family."

Malceran listened solemnly, but Saruna laughed. "You're still as single-minded as ever, Darkhava. Have you really spent these last four hundred years brooding over what happened? One would think you've had time to move on," she said plainly.

He sneered and ignored her, continuing his speech. "They labeled us interlopers. How dare they? We, who have unlocked secrets of life and power that are yet unknown to them. Who better to wield the power of the Goddesses than us, the ones who understood such power? But their arrogance and their greed led them to banish us here. Our tribe was cursed and shuttled off, forgotten and left to die. Only we didn't die. Certainly the weaker members of our tribe eventually broke off and formed that wretched royal family, planting the seeds that would become the Twili people. But they are fools and paupers who have forgotten their past and their power. The magic that the Twili royalty clings to is child's play. If I were so inclined, I would wipe them from this world like the filth they are with one breath. With what I have learned, discovered, and enhanced in my time in this place… there are none who can oppose me. Least of all, the Goddesses of Hyrule."

At this, Saruna laughed again. "And thus your ego speaks an all too familiar speech, my dear Darkhava. Truly we have rotted in the twilight for too long; countless years and more. And you've been gone for so long. But I know that in all this time, you have not forgotten how it was we were banished here in the first place."

Darkhava sneered. "I see you haven't changed. You're still an insufferable wench, Saruna."

She giggled. "Hated is the tongue which speaks the truth to delusionary ears, and my lords Darkhava and Malceran are as delusional as they come."

"Have no delusion that someday I'll cut that tongue out," Malceran retorted sourly. "Do you hear what I've been stuck listening to these four hundred years? You should have brought me with you, Khava." Darkhava grunted in reply.

"Perhaps," Saruna said nonchalantly. "But the fact remains… we once desired that power, and it cost us everything. We could not overcome the Goddesses, and we were stricken to this desolate place."

"That was ages ago," Darkhava said icily. "My power has multiplied tenfold since those days. I assure you, the things I have found on my travels and the time I have spent training are no trifling matter. These magics I have obtained are ancient and deadly; perhaps older than the Goddesses themselves, and far more powerful."

"Then prove yourself," Malceran demanded. "Teach us these things you have learned. Share with us the dark secrets of this place."

Darkhava considered this. "I see no reason to impart this knowledge to you," he said with a hint of pleasure in his voice. "I have no need of either of you anymore." He clearly enjoyed having the upper hand.

"Then why did you seek us out?" Malceran demanded.

"Khavy…" Saruna said in a playfully offended tone. "Do not play the coy fool. You know why you should impart this knowledge to us. Untold years ago, we agreed to embark on a journey together. A journey to obtain ultimate power in the universe. We formed a pact and our tribe was made strong by our conjoined efforts. Today, that pact remains. Until we prove disloyal to each other, we are bound by the blood oath we took to share in each other's fates. But there's a better reason than that. Don't tell me you've forgotten," she cooed.

Darkhava only grunted in reply.

"The wench is right," Malceran said wearily. "You know that we draw upon one another and multiply our power. Most of our tribe has defected, but if what you say is true, and all three of us draw upon this power, we will all become even stronger… including you. We can finally become masters of the universe, and perhaps even break free of this jail. Do you not wish this?"

Darkhava was silent for a moment. "Of all our tribe, you two alone remain loyal to our original creed," he said. They eyed him hungrily. "Very well. It will take many long years to teach you these secrets. We should begin immediately. Prepare yourselves." Malceran and Saruna smiled wickedly.

**Centuries later…**

"Do you sense it?" Darkhava asked his brethren. He slowly turned his gaze, peering across the land from their sanctuary high on the mountain, looking for the disturbance.

"Of course. How could we not?" Malceran answered. His bony hands weaved through the air as he cast a spell of extrasensory focus, trying to locate the exact position of the anomaly. "It is powerful, yet wounded… and it is located…" He closed his eyes, deep in concentration. After a few moments, he grunted in frustration. His hands cleaved the air faster, and runes and symbols appeared as streaks of magic where his hands had been, strengthening the spell.

"Cease your useless floundering," Saruna said in a bored tone. "Can't you sense his formlessness? You won't locate him with such a spell." Malceran gritted his teeth, but continued casting anyway. Grinning at his anger, Saruna continued, "He is everywhere, and yet he is nowhere. He cannot maintain himself in this poisonous place." Malceran rescinded his spell and glared at her. She laughed and purred, "Our centuries here have eroded your senses and made you stupid, Malcy."

"Damnable woman!" Malceran said. "If you can sense all that, then tell us why he cannot maintain himself in the twilight when he is so powerful!"

"Because," she answered, "his power is Golden. His is the antithesis of ours. This place is death itself for him. That he survives even now is a testament to how powerful he truly is."

"Absurdity!" Darkhava snarled. "Save your vaporous drivel for one who becomes it. You know the power of the Goddesses is nothing so great. Not anymore."

"So we've been told over and over again for centuries," Saruna said dryly.

"Silence, fool," Darkhava said with red anger in his eyes. "I've waited more than an eon for this. The time to prove our superiority over the Goddesses has come."

"What are you going to do?" Malceran asked.

Darkhava balled his fists and paced the perimeter of their home on the bluff. "I will not suffer a relic of the Goddesses to exist in the same land as me. This realm stinks and suffocates enough by its very nature alone without one linked to the Goddesses mucking the air even further. When this 'great and powerful' entity finally musters the strength and will to manifest himself, he shall find only a slow death at my hand awaiting him."

"Don't get so excited," Saruna said. "It's going to be a very long time before he can materialize in this realm. Years. Decades. Perhaps even centuries."

"Yes," Darkhava admitted. "Mayhap we can quicken the process… pull him forward. We understand this realm better than anyone, and I am anxious to rid us of his vile presence."

"This shall be entertaining," Malceran said with a hint of excitement.

"Whatever," Saruna yawned.

**Much, much later…**

_Darkhava… hear me…_

"…"

_Hear me!_

"I can hear you. I've been aware of you for a very long time."

_Yes, of course. You are wise and powerful. But not yet as powerful as you hope._

"Powerful enough to kill you once and for all."

_Such confidence. Such anger! This is why I've chosen you._

"Hahaha… _you_ have chosen _me_?"

_You have the honor of being a vessel for the King of Evil, Ganondorf. I shall house my power in you. If there is anything you desire, then I shall desire it, too._

"I would tear my own heart from my chest before I ever allowed any part of you to touch me. Save your vapid promises for someone more easily fooled."

_You would deny the powers of a God?_

"I obtained the powers of a God long ago."

_So you think._

"So I know."

_And yet with all your dark magic, and the help of your brethren, you still cannot escape the Twilight._

"Enough of this nonsense. Manifest yourself so I may extinguish you from my presence, once and for all."

_Do not be so hasty. We may help each other._

"What help could you possibly afford me? I have no need of your quibbling power."

_I sought you out. No… we sought each other out. We each know our hearts desire. And I can give you yours… I can give you a way out._

"Your lies are useless. I've combed for a way out of this hell for centuries and more. If one such as me cannot find a way, then surely you cannot either. It is not possible."

_Not with your current power. But my abilities are unique. The Goddesses of Hyrule created the Mirror of Twilight, and with the gift of their strength, I too can access that portal. You know this to be true._

…

_Only when joined with a physical body may my powers be fully implemented. I cannot manifest in this realm in my current state. If we join our powers, we can both escape._

"I…"

_You once sought the Golden power of the Goddesses. I now offer you that chance to obtain what you desired so long ago. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain. Join me!_

"Wait… how did you obtain it?"

_What?_

"The Golden Power. I've looked into your essence, and I know that without the gift of the Goddesses, you were not so very strong."

_…_

"Tell me how you obtained the power. Did those wretched Light Spirits simply allow you access to the Sacred Realm to take it?"

_I see… you wish to know how I succeeded where you failed._

"Watch your tongue, you nuisance."

_Hahaha. It's quite simple, really. I've been chosen by destiny. The power of the Goddesses is rightfully mine, and even when I failed to invade the Sacred Realm and was captured and tried by the Sages, it still found me. I discovered I already had the power just before my execution. Unfortunately, before I could make my escape, I was banished here._

"How is it possible that the power simply came to you?"

_That's not important. We're wasting time._

"Tell me what I wish to know."

_Very well. I suppose in any case you would eventually glean this knowledge through the rifts of time, the same way I have. In the original script of destiny, events occurred somewhat differently. I was successful in my raid on the Sacred Realm, and I acquired the Triforce of Power through my original plan. However, through the efforts of the Princess of Hyrule and a whelp in green who was also given powers from the Goddesses, these events were reversed and I was prevented from gaining what is rightfully mine. Little did they know that it was too late. No one can dam the flow of destiny. The Triforce and the Sacred Realm exist outside of time and dimension, and nothing done can be undone. The power found me and united with me, just as it was meant to._

"Do you mean to say that the Triforce followed you across time and space?"

_Yes. I've told you, it is mine by divine birthright. It is destiny._

"That is… quite interesting."

_Enough deliberation. The time has come. Let us join powers and break free of this prison._

"I told you before that I would never join powers or accept aid from one in league with the Goddesses. I hate you with every fiber of my being. The only thing I wish is to erase you, the Goddesses, and all records of the Goddesses from existence."

_…_

"But… you do present a good opportunity. Never shall you assimilate with me, but for the time being, our interests coincide. I shall help you manifest yourself so that we can escape."

_And what happens after that_?

"Things become interesting."

_Hahahahahaha… I daresay I like you._

"Don't make me sick. Now, what are your requirements for a host body? Must he be strong, such as I?"

_No. He need only be wicked, and filled with hate. When someone who desires nothing more than to spread pain and suffering across the world accepts my invitation, my powers will be fully restored. I shall not have complete control, however. The whims and desires of the host body will be mine as well. This is a necessary step. I cannot be reborn in this place, and as such we will share a mind and body. Only in the realm of light can my physical body be restored._

"Then we must choose someone whose interests will not conflict with our own, lest our plan be ruined."

_Yes. You see now how this could end badly. It would be much more practical to simply assimilate with you._

"Stop suggesting that."

_Do not allow your pride to stand in the way of your escape!_

"Silence, fool. I already know who we may use. Indeed, this may work out better. If things go as I plan, this shall be fun."

_I'm not interested in your clever games. My only goal is to escape back to Hyrule. Everything else in ancillary._

"And I care not for your goals. Believe me when I tell you that we will escape. But we will also bring the ruin of a group whose continued existence has always annoyed me; the Twili Royal Family."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The true ruler of the Twili stood in the midst of the Council Of Elders, a delegation of seven wise old minds who guided and aided the Twili royalty. The chamber was octagonal and brightly lit, and busts of great rulers from centuries past were strewn about. The saturated light from the world outside filtered in through high, dusty windows and cast the occupants in a hazy sheen of orange, red and purple. Neon green and blue designs were etched into the walls and railings and also adorned the spiked palisades which crowned the roof of the building, visible from the royal castle.

They were seated on their stone daises, looking down upon her as she stood before them.

"We shall now convene," spoke the First Consul. Each member of the Council Of Elders was designated a number, one through seven, based on length of service and experience. When one member died or was otherwise removed from office, and a new one was instated, he was titled the Seventh Consul. The remaining members all moved up in rank. Each successive rank was a place of higher honor, but they all swore fealty to the royal family.

"This is most irregular," Midna noted. "Our next council was not scheduled for a fortnight."

"Forgive the abruptness of the call, Your Grace, but there are a few matters we felt were important to discuss right away," explained the Third Consul.

"Such as?" inquired Midna. She was tired from a long day of audience with the commoners, listening to concerns and complaints, as was customary once a month. It had been a long and trying day, and her curtness betrayed her weariness.

"To begin, the royal coffers are dangerously low after the repairs to the Sorrel Keep in the provincial sector," said the Fifth Consul. "Our Master of Coin was not frugal in the expenses."

"And little surprise," added the Seventh Consul. "That Keep was his father's namesake." Midna yawned.

"Another matter to discuss are the preparations for the upcoming feast for the Honor Guard inauguration, which will also surely tax our finances," reminded the Second Consul.

"And we have various offices that need appointed," the Third Consul continued. "The Master at Arms of the recruit training grounds has resigned, as has the caretaker in the castle rookery, among others."

"All of these offices suddenly need filled?" Midna said, surprised. The Third Consul nodded. She hesitated a moment before saying, "Indeed these are matters that require attention, but honestly… this could have waited until morning."

The Council exchanged furtive glances.

"Something else is amiss," Midna said. It was not a question.

"Your Grace, we must explain the full extent of the situation," the Second Consul said carefully. "It is not random happenstance that these positions were vacated so recently. There is some sordid speculation circulating about… rumors, you might say, some of which has frightened the common folk and the bureaucracy alike."

Midna wrinkled her nose. "What sort of rumors?"

"The kind that whisper of doom and calamity… leveraged against the Royal House of the Twili," said the First Consul softly.

She was confused for a moment. "Do you speak of conspiracy against us? Have we been threatened?"

"No, Your Grace," said the Fourth Consul. "It's not so blatant a charge. But it must needs be investigated."

"Why?" she demanded, irritated. "What is the source of these rumors?"

"You recall the gypsy women of Toth, who it is said can peer into things that have yet come to pass and see the truth of the future," explained the Fourth Consul. "They have foreseen it. They decreed that a time of great peril is nigh, and a plague from the World of Light shall descend unto the Royal House and bring murder and suffering. They say that it will begin with the royalty, and then sweep to the commons as well, bringing an age of unrest and despair."

And then she burst out laughing. "And what, pray tell, gives these gypsy women such credit that it would scare you all silly and frighten these people into desertion?"

"They say that none are safe. And Your Grace, their predictions have been accurate before," warned the First Consul.

"Is that so?" Midna asked lazily, unimpressed.

"We did not think it wise to handle such a prophecy lightly," said the Fourth Consul.

Midna fidgeted restlessly where she stood. "I shan't be daunted by the murmurs of old crones who dwell a hundred leagues from civilization in mud huts and straw stables," she said sourly.

"And you do not think it warrants investigation?" asked the Second Consul. "I implore you, princess, at the very least send a messenger to question the gypsies. Perchance they can reveal more of what they have seen. Or they may admit to a lie if we press them."

"It doesn't concern us," Midna said in a tone which brooked no argument. "We will only respond to threats on our kingdom that are real and tangible. If this is all you summoned me here to say, then I submit myself disappointed. Is there anything else?"

The Elders were not satisfied, but they knew that no good would come of arguing with the princess. They were very respected members of the court, and they were granted certain magics and special abilities with their position, but in the end they did not make executive decisions. They had no choice but to relent.

"There is only one other trifling matter," the Third Consul said curtly. "It is best that you know that Zant made a bid for the throne."

"Zant?" Midna repeated quizzically. "On what grounds?"

"A very long and dutiful record of service to the royal family," the Second Consul informed her. "He approached us and tried to garner our support. But we saw through his greed."

"He does not yearn for the throne for the opportunity to serve and better the Twili people… he only lusts for power and conquest," added the Sixth Consul.

"More importantly, he has no claim," Midna said wearily.

"And so we told him in no uncertain terms," the Third Consul assured her. "Yet he was very insistent, even as we had him escorted from the hall."

"You had him kicked out?" Midna said, surprised.

"He became very agitated when we denied his claim… he began to scream and fuss, hurling insults and curses. We had no choice but to have him removed," the Fourth Consul explained.

"He always was a conniving little sneak," Midna said, yawning. "It should come as no surprise that he tried to usurp my throne. I shall deal with him on the morrow." The Council of Elders all stood. "Goodnight, friends. We shall discuss your other concerns tomorrow as well," she promised.

"Very good, Your Grace," replied the First Consul as they all bowed to her. She then turned and left the hall.

The Council of Elders waited until she was gone, and then resumed their seats on their stone daises. All knew what the others were thinking, and it didn't need to be said. Their princess was a good ruler, fair and just, but she did not always have a head for political matters. She was brash and impulsive, and did not always listen to wise counsel.

"Friends, can we truly gamble the safety of the kingdom on such a hasty decision?" asked the Second Consul.

"Princess Midna does not wish to humor the gypsy women of Toth and their prophecy," the First Consul said rigidly. "The decision is hers, and hers alone."

"Mayhap we should send an investigator of our own," offered the Sixth Consul.

"In direct defiance of Her Grace?" retorted the First Consul.

"The man would go in our name and fly our standard. Surely we have the resources and authority to mount a small investigation should we deem it wise," the Sixth Consul reasoned.

The First Consul considered this. "It is true, we would be breaking no code," he admitted. "Though I daresay that Her Grace shall not like it nonetheless."

"That's one possibility," said the Fourth Consul. "Another is that we may find evidence of great danger for our kingdom, and she'll thank us for our foresight."

"Another valid point," the First Consul admitted. He paused, deep in thought, torn between his loyalty to his princess and his better judgement. After a time, he rose from his dais. " Very well," he relented. "On the morrow we shall send a personal messenger to Toth. If danger such as we have discussed does loom, pray we are not too late, companions. Council adjourned."

The remaining Council of Elders stood, gathering papers and quills, and broke into smaller conversations. They were not far from their daises when a sinister chuckle erupted from a dark corner of the chamber and froze the blood in their veins.

Slowly they turned, wide eyed and rigid, and peered into the darkness from where the sound had originated. Before their eyes, the blackness melted from the corner and began to glow, a dark piercing blue which mingled with the midnight black and oozed forth until it began to take shape. The features formed slowly; a wicked, menacing face, carved in iron with a pointed cap. Zant melted from the shadows and rose, dark and hateful and splendidly malicious. He was bedecked in black robes with blue designs, a pale red tabard, and an iron breastplate studded with rubies.

All seven of the Council Of Elders remained firmly rooted to the spot. They recognized him from his voice, and yet, they did not, for he seemed an entirely different person. Where once he was lanky and slim, he now seemed tall and stately. Where once he was meager and loth, he now seemed powerful and confident. And where once there may have resided the tiniest nugget of decency… there was now only anger and scorn, rotten to the core.

He approached slowly, nonchalantly. The First Consul took a small step forward. "Zant, what is the meaning of this?" he asked in a disquieted tone. The other members of the council began to form up behind him, but he waved them back. As the First Consul, his magics were the strongest.

"I think you know," Zant replied, his iron mask expressionless. "After our last meeting, I was left somewhat… unsatisfied. I've come to renegotiate."

"We have nothing to discuss," the First Consul said angrily. "You have no claim to the throne. Be gone from this place, or we shall have you arrested!"

"But you haven't heard my offer," Zant replied, sounding hurt. "I think you'll find it most appealing. You see, I've thought long and hard about this situation, and I think we can strike a bargain that we will both find beneficial."

"What madness are you speaking of?" the First Consul asked, growing more frightened. He was versed in the ways of battle, and he could feel the power emanating from Zant. How in the world had he suddenly grown so powerful? He was a completely different person.

Zant chuckled. "My offer is simple. You bend the knee, swear fealty to me, and style me your lord, liege protector, and rightful king. In exchange, I'll allow your heads to remain on your necks," he said, his laughter growing more raucous as he finished.

The council members were stunned at this threat, but the First Consul was steadfast. "Zant, whatever power has consumed you, it will corrupt you from the inside out. You must not allow it. You must expunge it before it is too late," he warned, already trying to think of a way to escape the chamber.

"Foolish words from a foolish old man," Zant said, bored.

"Look at what you've become, Zant. You're losing your mind. This is why the power of our ancestors was bound into the Fused Shadows and hidden away. Such things are not meant for mortal men. Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Of course… the Gods have finally smiled on Zant and given him his due, yet according to the ramblings of some old bag of bones, he should give it up," Zant said, growing angry. "I see through your feeble attempt to distill my anger with words of sagely wisdom." He raised two fingers to the air, the index and middle, stiff as a board and glowing with magic. Quick as a cat, he swiped through the air and cut a swath three inches long. The First Consul winced as a deep cut appeared on his cheek. Instantly, a streak of deep crimson appeared and trickled down his neck.

"Wha… what… " the Second Consul gasped. The Fifth Consul began a sprint towards Zant, but a moment later he was knocked back by a powerful shockwave and crashed into a stone dais. The rock crumbled to pieces and showered him in dust and granite.

"Wait your turn, fool," Zant said with a snicker. He turned his attention back to the First Consul and raised his hand once more. "This is the only opportunity I shall give you. Say that I am your king, or I have no use for you."

The First Consul wiped the blood from his cheek. "You are no true king. I have no words of allegiance for you."

"So be it!" shouted Zant as he traced a wide, sweeping arc through the air. The First Consul shuddered and closed his eyes, waiting for the bite of the cut…

… But it never came.

When he opened his eyes, a purple and black magical barrier shielded his face. He looked around wildly, confused, and spotted Princess Midna standing in the entrance to the chamber, out of breath from summoning a powerful barrier so quickly. She was wide eyed and startled.

"Ah, the princess has arrived. Perfect timing, Midna. You're just in time to watch me claim what is rightfully mine," Zant said excitedly. "Oh, and an execution."

"Your Grace, how did you…?" the First Consul asked, too stunned to finish his sentence.

"The Fifth Consul spoke to me through magic and bid me return as quickly as I could," she explained. "He said Zant was here, with some kind of new, powerful magic. I scarcely believed him…" she trailed off.

Zant laughed and his iron helm floated off his head and dissolved into the air, exposing his face. His eyes were full of sin and mischief. "It's true, Midna. I'm here… real and tangible." He snickered. "My new God has seen my worth, and granted me the power to bring my visions to reality. You shall all bend to my will, one way or another." He began to move toward the princess. "So long did I toil and suffer in your service, with no promise of rewards or payment of anything that was owed me. You laughed and mocked when I asked for what was mine. You threw me from the castle and kicked me when I was down. I hate you all. 'No claim,' you said." Suddenly, he flung an arm out at Midna and she flew into the air, suspended and suffocating, utterly helpless under his control. She struggled against his power, but it was no use. "I have a claim for you now. I claim myself King of the Twili, ruler of the realm and lord of this world. Do you dispute my claim now!"

"You'll never… be… the true… ruler… the people… will take up… the cry…" she choked out between gasped breaths.

"Their cries will catch in their dead throats, just like those of their princess," he said with an evil grin.

Suddenly there was a crash, and a magical blue staff splintered over Zant's head. He barely felt it. He turned around and found the First Consul holding the shaft of the broken weapon, rigid with fear. Zant grinned and flung Midna against the wall where she landed with a sickening thud and crumbled to the ground.

Zant turned and grabbed the First Consul by the neck. He shoved him roughly to his knees, and then pushed his head down until he put up his hands to break his fall. There he sat on all fours, completely helpless.

"Very gallant, First Consul," Zant said, laughing sickly. "But ultimately futile. None of you seem to understand that I've obtained the penultimate power. I've given you ample chance to submit to my rule, but you've been very foolish. You shall be the first example." He raised two fingers, glowing with energy.

"Zant… don't," Midna pleaded.

"You are all dust in the winds of change. Be gone, and never return!"

"DON'T!" she screamed.

He sliced through the air, the purple magic in his fingers leaving a beautiful trace in their wake, and the First Consul's head rolled across the floor, leaving an ugly smear of crimson red.

Midna gasped, and the tears came unbidden to her eyes. The remaining Council of Elders were stunned into silence. They could not move, nor speak, nor think. Their leader's head came to a halt only feet from where they stood in a line, his eyes glazed and his tongue lolling from his mouth. He stared at them blankly.

Zant grinned and turned back to Midna. "And thus we are rid of that dotty old nuisance," he said nonchalantly. "Now, where were we?"

"You bastard!" Midna shrieked. She leapt to her feet and hurled a magical curse at him, but he lazily batted it away like a moth. "How dare you! You'll answer for this if it's my last act as Princess of the Twili! I swear it by the old gods and the new!"

"Petty princess," Zant replied. "Your last act was ignoring the warning from the gypsy women, like the fool you are. Not that there was anything you could have done anyway." He lifted her up with his magic once more, and once more she began to gasp for air. "I grow tired of this. It's time for action. Unlike you, I'm going to be an incredible ruler. The Twili will no longer sit complacent and stagnant. The empire will expand, and we will take back what was once ours. The world of light shall tremble when my army marches on them."

"You… you can… open… the portal…?" Midna choked.

"Indeed," Zant said merrily, his big yellow eyes flashing in happiness. "I've told you already; I've been chosen by the absolute power in the universe. I no longer have barriers or limits. The only thing holding back the Twilight now is our own weakness, which I'm about to expunge." He drew back his hand, two fingers rigid with magic, and prepared a cut. Midna waited with bated breath. The Council of Elders looked away, horrified…

"No," Zant said after a moment. "It's too quick. Too easy. This won't do." He released her from his grip and she fell to the ground, sucking in mouthfuls of air. "You shan't die yet. It's odd. I have every desire to kill you, yet at the same time I want you to live." Midna looked up at him, confused. "I want to have fun with you before you die. I want to make you weak and helpless. I want to humiliate you. I want you to be a rat in a box for my enjoyment."

"You're sick," she said miserably. "I swear, you'll pay for this…"

"I think not," he replied casually. He waved his hand and a black, energized crystal appeared in front of him. "Here, my dear," he said as the crystal floated toward her. "You'll look better with this."

The crystal zoomed at her forehead and impaled her. She screamed as it sunk into her temple and her body was engulfed in black magic. The curse burrowed itself and disappeared, her scream turned into a wail, and a moment later the energy was gone and only a tiny imp remained.

Zant laughed maniacally, unable to contain his mirth. "You look ridiculous! I love it! The new Midna, beggar imp of the Twili!"

"What have you done!" she squealed.

"Hah! Your voice! You sound half a child!" Zant exclaimed.

She lay helpless on the stone floor as the remnants of the spell dissipated, leaving her shivering and sweating. "Make no mistake," she murmured, her voice quavering. "You should kill me now. If you don't, it'll be the biggest mistake of your life." Her face was a study in contempt.

"Come now, imp," Zant replied. "You should be grateful. It's the first gift from your new king. The first of many." He laughed again. "Oh, this is wonderful. I'm so enthralled, I think I may even spare the lives of those other old fools… for now."

The remaining Council of Elders still stood near the corpse of their former leader, still as statues, feeling helpless and lost. At their mention, the Second Consul stepped forward meagerly. "You… you must answer for these crimes. By the power vested in me by the Royal Twili Family, I place you under arrest and hold you guilty of murder and treason." His words were strong, but his voice trembled.

"Don't spoil the mood, you grey old ghost of a man," Zant taunted. "You should be grateful. I'm extending your life a bit longer. And look!" He glided over and kicked the First Consul's head across the chamber, snickering all the way. "You've been promoted. You're the First Consul now, correct?"

The Second Consul was at a total loss for words or action. Nothing he could say or do would make any difference, and all in the room knew it. He had just resolved to surrender when an apparition appeared above Zant's head. It was a large, fiery red face, menacing and evil. When it spoke, the voice shook the walls and mustered images of death and destruction to all in the room.

"Zant, enough of this deliberation. It is time to begin our dark work," the apparition thundered.

"Yes… you're right, master. I've wasted enough time with these peons," Zant said.

Midna and the council watched helplessly as Zant summoned the portal to the world of light with a shout and a spectacular display of lights. The portal appeared across the chamber, radiating gold and white, light shimmering off the stone daises. The apparition retreated back into Zant, and his eyes flashed yellow and red, hungry to enter the portal. He began the trek across the chamber.

Without warning, three figures materialized in the room. They were strangers to Midna and the council, but something in Zant recognized them as Darkhava, Saruna and Malceran. He was surprised to see them, but he had only a moment to realize what was happening before his eyes turned red and Ganondorf seized control of his body.

"Well done," Darkhava said as he approached. "Our plan has come to fruition. After all these uncountable years… vengeance shall be ours."

"Yours, perhaps, but not theirs," Ganondorf answered through Zant's body, nodding towards Malceran and Saruna.

"What?" Malceran said icily. Ganondorf gave a flick of his palms, and a magical barrier instantly appeared around Malceran and Saruna, rooting them to the spot. They were frozen in place.

Ganondorf smiled at Darkhava smugly. "They were not part of the bargain. I agreed to allow you to come with me in exchange for guiding me to Zant, but they shall remain here."

"Madness!" Saruna screamed. "You cannot stop us!" She pulled back a fist, glowing with energy, and punched the field with all her might, but she only succeeded in sending out small ripples from the point of impact. She tried again, and again, but with no success.

"It seems I can," Ganondorf said tauntingly.

" We should have foreseen your betrayal," Malceran muttered.

"What you should have done was allowed me to assimilate with you," Ganondorf said to Darkhava. "We could have made a formidable team, and we'd have wasted less time. But your arrogance forbade it, and now you pay the price. Without your friends, your power is not complete. You may enter the world of light, but you will be a poor player in the wars to come. Or do you believe you can best me with just your own power?" he said, grinning wickedly.

Darkhava gritted his teeth. He believed he could, but he also knew the truth that his power was far greater when it was augmented by the pact with his companions. And more than anything else in the world… he wanted ultimate power, as much as he could obtain. Ganondorf knew this, and was playing off of that desire. Darkhava knew this, but there was little he could do about it.

"You're a pox ridden troll," he snarled at Ganondorf. "You'll die of a bloody flux when I'm done with you."

"I think that not very likely. It's true that your power is great. Perhaps you could even break my barriers, given enough time," he admitted. "But you have not the time. The portal closes behind me. Make your choice. And remember that I wield the power of divinity. If you follow me to the world of light and try to defy me, you will learn to your sorrow what true power is, ancient one." With that, he stepped through the portal and was gone from the Twilight.

"Damn you, Ganondorf!" Darkhava bellowed. He gave one last glance to his companions, still trapped in the barrier. They watched him, knowing what he would decide even before he did. And then he strode toward the portal. Suddenly, he found a magical barrier placed around himself. "What is this!" he screamed.

The remaining six members of the Council of Elders were formed up in a crescent behind Darkhava, arms reached out at him, faces strained, binding him where he stood with the best barrier spell they could muster. He roared in anger and began to beat the barrier from the inside out. The walls twisted and conformed to his punches. His fists glowed a deep blue as he swung.

"Your Grace!" shouted the Second Consul. "You must go now! Quickly, to the world of light! Warn the Royal Hylian Family! Seek the aid of the Goddesses, and repair the damage that has been done today! Hurry!"

Princess Midna was torn. "What about you?" she said, tears streaming down her face. The barrier around Darkhava was beginning to fold and collapse on itself. He kept punching with blind fury in his eyes.

"You cannot concern yourself with us now! There is no time, princess!" She still stood her ground. The portal began to shrink. "Please… you're our only hope, princess. You must not fail. Remember your people."

She let out an audible sob. "I promise I'll be back," she cried. "Tell the people, their princess will save them!" And finally, she flew towards the portal and disappeared into the world of light. The portal shrank even further.

At that same moment, Darkhava gave one more powerful thrust into the barrier, and the magic shattered and dissolved around him. The Council of Elders momentarily lost their balance from the force of the impact, but they quickly raised their arms once more and tried to erect another barrier. Darkhava gave an inhuman snarl, and with one wide, sweeping gesture, hurled a wall of black fire at all six men. The wall rushed to meet them and consumed them, searing their flesh, cursing them, and they screamed in agony. Darkhava did not wait to see if the spell was enough to kill them. He turned and was gone in a flash, disappearing through the portal just before it vanished forever.

The magical barriers around Malceran and Saruna dissolved, and they were left alone with the Council of Elders in the world of the Twili.

"And that, dear Link, is the story of how Ganondorf and Darkhava escaped to this world. I believe you know the tale from there," Rauru said, who had been relating this story to Link in his temple miles below the Gerudo Desert.

"I know of Ganondorf's part, yes, but what of Darkhava? Why has he been silent all this time, until now?" Link asked, trying to take it all in.

"He was simply weak, my boy," Rauru explained. "He is not like Midna and the other Twili. He is evil to the core. When he was exposed to this world, our yellow sun corrupted his life's blood and brought him near death. Our atmosphere suffocated him, much like the Twilight suffocated Ganondorf. All this time, he has been resting and gathering energy."

"Gathering energy?" Link asked, confused.

"Ask yourself why he has sent out seemingly random raiding parties to villages and towns. No pattern, no rhyme or reason."

"Because he loves chaos?"

"Yes, but he is not so petty as that. When his minions were murdering peasants, he was casting wide, area encompassing spells over the lands, siphoning the life energy of the dead for himself."

Link was shocked. "He… he can do something like that?"

"Indeed," Rauru said sadly. "All men are but pawns to him. He will embroil the land in the flames of war to obtain what he wants."

Link's head was pounding. "And that is…?"

"Why, I've already told you. Absolute power. His lust for strength is as strong as it was when he was first banished from this land. And when he obtains it, who can say what he will do? I suppose whatever strikes his fancy. Perhaps he will rule with an iron fist, bringing an age of hopelessness and despair to all the realm. Or perhaps he will just destroy it."

"I'll never let that happen," Link said sternly.

"I know, my boy," Rauru said. "And yet if we are to stop him, we have much work to do. Now, can you reason out his plan?"

"Well…" Link said hesitantly. "If he wants to obtain ultimate power… he'll need the Triforce."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Link, lest you forget that he hates the Goddesses and anything associated with them. He has had eons to stew in his hatred and misery. If he can obtain power any other way, he'll certainly do it."

"But the Triforce is the greatest power in the realm," Link said.

"Aye, but does he believe that?" Rauru asked.

Link felt half a fool. "No… he doesn't." He thought for a moment. "He believes his power, whatever dark magics he learned in the Twilight, are the greatest. But they are not complete without the power of his companions multiplying his own."

"That's right," Rauru said. "So logically, he'll want to free his companions from the Twilight."

"But in order to do that, he'll need the power of the Goddesses," Link said, growing more confused. "I thought he didn't want such power?"

"He doesn't," Rauru explained. "But he'll make use of one imbued with the power of the Goddesses if he needs to."

"But that means Zelda or myself, and neither of us can open the portal," reasoned Link. "Ganondorf is long dead." Rauru stared at him knowingly. "Isn't he?" Link asked cautiously.

"Yes, you sealed his fate on that fateful day," Rauru reassured him.

"Then how… does he know a resurrection spell? Is he going to bring him back from the dead?" Link cried, alarmed.

"Mayhap he knows such a spell, but reversing death is one of the most difficult things for any sorcerer to attempt, and it often ends with less than desirable results. There's a much easier way for him to obtain what he wants," Rauru explained.

Link began to grow frustrated with the riddle. "If you know his plan, won't you tell me?" he said with an edge in his voice.

"Chosen One, there are none more valiant in battle or more courageous in the face of danger than yourself, but if you're going to save Hyrule this time, you'll need wits as well as skills. Think, lad. I gave you the answer before."

Link ran the story over again in his mind, but nothing clicked into place. He stood and paced the room. "You said the story of the Hero Of Time would be relevant," he said, his mind racing. "In that time, Ganondorf was not sent to the Twilight Realm, but to the Sacred Realm… but that means…" And suddenly, it all made sense. "The Sacred Realm! It exists outside of time and dimension!"

"Yes!" cried Rauru. "You've got it!"

"And if Ganondorf was imprisoned there in another time and place, then it stands to reason… he could be there in our world as well. Like a shared hallway, accessed by two different doors."

"Exactly!" Rauru beamed.

"So for all intents and purposes… Ganondorf lives. He's not the same person I defeated, but it's him all the same. And if the Sacred Realm is opened…"

"Now you begin to see the grand picture," Rauru said. "Darkhava aims to release the Ganondorf from another time into our world, and use his powers to reopen the portal to the Twilight. In doing so, he can retrieve his friends and together they will form a peril the likes of which Hyrule has never seen."

"And then not only would we have the original interlopers to contend with, but Ganondorf would be back as well," Link murmured.

"And that would be more disastrous than any other outcome I can imagine," Rauru said quietly.

"But it all makes sense now," Link exclaimed. "Now we know his plan, and now we can stop him." He paused a moment. "But wait… how can he access the Sacred Realm?"

"He will needs two things," Rauru said as he carved another slice of Ordon Pumpkin pie. "He is not endowed with the power of the Goddesses, so he will need a powerful energy catalyst to bridge the gap between worlds. If my research is correct, the easiest way for him to obtain such a thing would be with the blood of royalty."

More comprehension dawned on Link. "So that's why they've been so obsessed with murdering Princess Zelda." He balled his fists. "The bastards. I won't allow it. Any of it." After another moment, he looked back to Rauru. "You said he would need two things. What is the other?"

"The key to the Sacred Realm," Rauru said softly. "The Master Sword."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Ralis paced before his throne in the Zora's royal hall, losing more patience with every step he took. He had been at it for hours, ever unsure of his next move.

"Please, Prince Ralis, if you don't soon take a seat, you're like to wear rivets into that stone floor," Mikhail said, not unkindly.

Ralis stopped and shook his head. "What is taking so long? She's been asleep for days. I shan't give any commands until I know what she can tell us of the battle at the castle and Zelda's whereabouts."

"Her wounds were grievous, prince. You knew she was badly beaten, but you do not know the extent of her wounds. Truth be told, it's a miracle she survived the wash down the river after her battle was done. I surely would not want to invoke the wrath of whomever it was did that to her," Mikhail said.

Ralis fidgeted. "Is it really so terrible?" he asked uncertainly.

Mikhail paused a moment, searching for the right words. But there was no way to soften the tale. "Her bones were shattered, all over her body," he explained solemnly. "She was bruised from head to foot, and her skin was mottled red and raw as if some terrible force had racked her body. Our healers had to cut deep channels from her innards to relieve the internal bleeding. My prince, by all accounts, she should be dead. Give her time to recover."

Ralis was dumbstruck. The ugliness of her wounds seemed to unnerve him. "What kind of terrible enemy do we face?" he murmured. "The evilness of men…"

"It was not a man did that to her," Mikhail cut in sharply. "To inflict such pain and damage to such a beautiful woman, warrior though she may be, and then throw her down the river to be left for dead… such a creature has no right to be counted among men. He is an animal, and the day will come when he is put down like one, with all the rest of our enemies."

"I do so hope," Ralis said, his voice laced with doubt and sadness.

"My prince, do not let your courage falter now," Mikhail said. "No matter what we learn from the woman when she awakens, surely you know that we are on the verge of battle. The Zora need you to lead them in these dark times."

"But what use can I be against such an enemy?" Ralis cried, suddenly angry. "This is too much for me. I am not a warrior, and what courage I had all but fled when I learned that Link was gone!"

Mikhail put an arm around his shoulder. "Yours is not the place of a warrior. You are a born leader, and you can alone can make the decisions that others cannot. It is to you our people will look when things are at their most grim. You have strength and courage that you do not realize, my prince. But Link knew it. And your mother knew it."

"I am not so sure," Ralis said dejectedly. "I have done nothing of any value since this war started. I am lost, and stumbling through the dark. I am terrified of our enemies, and I'm only courageous when others give me courage." He kicked at a loose pebble and set it skittering away. It bounced across the stone floor and bumped against the throne. "I am not fit to be prince of anything. I lost all right to sit that chair when they butchered my mother."

Mikhail sighed and stood to face to the prince. "Prince Ralis, have you ever heard the tale of the Lion God and the lost prince?" Ralis shook his head. "It is a long and interesting tale," Mikhail continued. "But the part I want to tell you is at the end. You see, when the prince was just a small boy, his parents were killed, and he had his title and kingdom stripped from him by his wretched and power hungry Uncle, who wanted to rule the land in his own name. The prince was expelled from his home and disowned from his family, and he seemed doomed to live out the rest of his days as a common beggar. But when he got a little older, a great Lion God from across the northern sea came to his aid, and after a long and arduous war, the prince and the Lion God defeated the boy's uncle and reclaimed the kingdom."

"A touching tale," Ralis said halfheartedly. "But it does not relate to my own story."

"I'm not finished," Mikhail said. "As you can imagine, having lived his entire life as a beggar, and not being a boy of great ego, the prince felt much as you do right now; lost and afraid, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Yet the Lion God sought him out after the final battle, and the prince knelt and kissed his paw, and the Lion God said, 'Welcome Prince. Do you feel sufficient to take up the kingship of the land?' And the boy prince said, 'I don't think I do, Sir. I'm only a kid.' And the Lion God said, 'Good. For if you had felt yourself sufficient, it would have been proof that you were not.' And so it was that the boy prince accepted his destiny, and ruled his kingdom for all his days, bringing an era of peace. And the people loved him."

Mikhail waited, and eventually Prince Ralis surrendered a sad grin. "Thank you for the story, Mikhail. If only such fairy tales were true…"

"I've heard it said that many tales, whether they be legend or myth, have at least some root in reality," Mikhail assured him. "And regardless, the moral of my story rings true. It is traits of humility and gentleness that mark a great king. You are so young, but you are old enough to feel the weight of your responsibilities. And you think yourself weak; but that is far from the truth. In your short life, terrible things have happened to you, but you remain one of the most gentle souls I know."

Ralis smiled. "You've always taken care of me and helped me, Mikhail."

"Nevermind that I swore an oath to your lady mother that I would," Mikhail said proudly. "It is an honor to aid the royal prince of the Zora. And a great pleasure to be your friend."

Ralis's eyes glistened, and Mikhail thought for a moment that he might cry, but in a moment it was gone and Ralis looked like his old self.

"Come," Ralis said to his friend and War Chief. "Let us assemble the troops and begin war councils. We must be prepared so we can act quickly after the Sheikah awakens."

Rauru led Link quietly through a low hanging, twisted hall of rock and earth. As with every area Link had seen of Rauru's underground fortress, it was lit by the glow of torches hung from the walls, which sprung to life only when someone came within proximity, and extinguished themselves afterwards.

"That's quite a handy light source," Link had commented.

"That spell was shown to me by a witch who lived in the Lost Woods three hundred years ago," Rauru said, smiling as he remembered. "She was very old, and somewhat… eh… shall we say, aloof. She had lived most of her life in those woods, yet she had gotten turned around and couldn't find her hut. It was forgivable, considering her age and the location." Link chuckled as he listened. Rauru ducked under a stalactite and continued, "I helped her find her way home, and as a reward for my kindness, she offered to teach me a very useful spell."

"The proximity torch," Link finished for him.

"Actually, she thought she was teaching me a spell to transform wood into gold using fire," Rauru said, laughing. "Or so she said. If such a spell even exists. The poor old crone was so batty that truly, I don't think she knew _what_ she was teaching me. A wonder we didn't blow up the entire forest. I thanked her kindly regardless."

Link and Rauru continued their small talk as they threaded their way through the cavernous tunnels. Link was clad in his traditional green garb, washed, pressed and returned to him by Degu. He was in better spirits after his long session with Rauru when many of his questions had been answered. He now knew the next stage of his quest was to reacquire the Master Sword before Darkhava could use it to open the Sacred Realm. He took comfort in knowing his next move.

Presently, they emerged into a large cavern with a dais wrought in stone and metal placed squarely in the center. It was three feet high with golden steps leading to the top, and ancient caricatures were carved all around the base. Link spied Goodly Degu stooped behind the dais, lighting candles and spreading rushes around the circumference of the platform.

Rauru turned to Link and took him by the shoulder. "Link, as you know, time is not on our side. I had much and more that I wished to discuss with you, and there is more I could yet have done for you. I have prepared studies and training which can surely aid you against your enemies, but those things will have to wait. It is time for you to depart."

"Truly?" Link asked, disappointed. He had hoped he could stay with the wise old sage a bit longer and learn more from him.

"You know the truth of what I say," Rauru said gently. "If I'm correct about Darkhava's plan – and I am – then he may have already found a way to obtain the Master Sword."

"How so?" Link asked, astonished. "I thought that one of evil could never touch the blade."

"That is true, but he is conniving. I shan't be surprised if he found a way to magic the blade to a place of his choosing, or some other such trickery," Rauru responded ominously. "That is why you must go now. But take heart, Hero. We shall meet again. Of that much, I am certain. Degu, if you would be so kind."

The curious little creature approached Link and extended a paw. In it lay a small golden coin. Link did not need the light of the torches to examine it; it emanated a golden glow all its own. Link picked it up and looked it over. The symbol of the Light Sage adorned one side, and the royal insignia shined brightly on the other.

"What is this?" he asked quizzically, squinting from the golden glare.

Degu's long tail excitedly tapped away on the ground as he responded. "A gift to you for a time of need. Listen well, and our counsel heed. This coin is magic, and with its power, you may return to us at any hour."

"Excellent!" Link exclaimed, happy at the prospect of not having to trek across the desert when he wished to return. "How exactly does it work?"

"It's quite simple, my boy," Rauru told him. "Simply hold the coin tightly in your left hand, and say the words, 'Kaepora Gaebora.'"

"Kaebor… Kaerora… Kae… what?" Link flustered as he tried to say them.

"Kaepora Gaebora," Rauru repeated.

"Kaepora… Gaebora," Link stammered out. "Couldn't you have made the words something easier to remember?" he asked, only half joking.

"Those are not mere words, Chosen One," Rauru explained. "It is the name of a reincarnated sage who was once of great service to Hyrule. And trust me when I tell you that it's a very appropriate selection. When you hold the coin in your left hand and say that name, you'll be whisked away from wherever you are, across the desert and to my chambers, like an owl through the air. Besides, the magical words couldn't have been something that might be said in normal conversation," he pointed out wryly. "I briefly considered using 'Ordon Pumpkin Pie,' but, well…"

"Say no more," Link surrendered, laughing.

"You should know that the coin is a one of a kind item, and it shall only work once. It's also a one way trip. I can send you away with the help of this ceremonial dais, but I cannot bring you here at will. You must only use the coin when you are sure the time is right."

"I understand," Link promised him. "I want you to know how much I appreciate all you did for me," he added.

"T'was a pleasure, by any measure," Degu answered.

"Indeed," Rauru echoed. "I only wish we had more time. But alas, time is a luxury and we are poor."

"After I secure the Master Sword and make sure that Zelda is safe, I'll be back," Link promised. "Together we'll find a way to defeat Darkhava."

"If you are ready, then step onto the dais, Chosen Hero," Rauru instructed. Degu approached him and embraced him in a hug.

"Please be safe in your endeavor… Degu is your friend, now and forever," he said sadly.

"We'll meet again. Count on it," Link said with a smile. Degu's whiskers twitched as he returned the expression.

Link took one last quick inventory to make sure he had all his belongings, including his new Gilded Megaton Hammer which he had won in the Palace Of Light. When he was sure he was ready, he ascended the golden stairs and stood atop the dais. The candles Degu had lit flickered and bounced as he turned to face the Light Sage.

"Please send me to the Sacred Grove," he called out. Rauru nodded and began an incantation. Link felt a rising whirlwind sweep up from his feet, around his legs, snaking through his arms and blowing his cap every which way. Rauru continued chanting. A golden glow soon enveloped him, and as the sight of Rauru and Degu began to fade, he raised him arm to wave goodbye. A moment later, he was gone.

Rauru and Degu were left in the chamber, alone once again. Degu sniffed at the air, catching Link's scent one last time. His whiskers drooped and his tail ended its rhythmic tapping.

"Do not fear for him, old friend," Rauru reassured him. "He is the most able person in Hyrule. It is the princess for whom we should be frightened."

"Degu fears for all who are good and true," he replied. "There will be blood before this crisis is through…"

"Does anyone have any objections with the numbers in these divisions of our forces?" Ralis asked the room full of Zora Generals and Captains. "Speak now. This is an open meeting."

One General, Razel, raised his hand. "Prince Ralis, is it necessary to have so many stationed at the southern end of the Great Bridge of Hylia? It seems overmuch. We could allocate some of them to join the Hylian Guard in an effort to retake Hyrule Castle. It would be a great boon to Her Grace, Princess Zelda."

Ralis considered his words. "It would strengthen our ties to the Royal Family if we pledged her some of our forces. I like that part of your idea. However, that bridge is a very strategic point of interest, and at this time we don't even know where to find the princess. What say you?" he asked the rest of the room. Mikhail smiled approvingly at Ralis giving equal voice and listening to the counsel of all his warriors.

"I like it not," answered one Captain who was stationed in Lake Hylia. "The southern tip of that bridge is a safeguard from at least three entry points from south-west Hyrule. If the enemy has any forces gathered in the south, that bridge is where we are like to meet them."

"But consider the structure of the bridge," called another voice. "It's the perfect point to funnel the enemy in and defeat them as they try to break through. The numbers needed to hold such a point are small."

"That's true," said another. "But we must also think about the Lake itself. The bridge is a perfect deployment spot if the enemy comes through Lake Hylia."

"These are all good points," Ralis admitted. "Perhaps what we—"

At that moment, the door to the chamber crashed open and a messenger rushed through. He knelt before the prince, out of breath from his jog. "My prince…"

"How dare you interrupt Prince Ralis?" Mikhail yelled angrily.

"Peace, Mikhail," Ralis said. "What news do you bring?" he asked the messenger.

"My prince, it's the Sheikah woman… she's awake."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

A young, free spirited girl ran gleefully through the rolling green hills and meadows of western Hyrule, with her friends close behind. The bountiful evergreen trees, lilac flowers, and cherry red ferns which painted the landscape seemed to dance with her as she played. The flowers wafted across the grasses, riding the winds, and filled her nose with sweet fragrances. Her pure white hair drank the sunlight, and she laughed with her friends and rolled in the brush and climbed trees and swam in the lakes, and she was as happy as a girl could be. She hoped these days would last forever.

"Come home, my sweet daughter…" a voice called from a small cabin across the meadow. "Come home, child…"

The voice was one the girl knew, but had not heard in a very long time. It made her feel warm and safe, yet very sad at the same time. "I can't come home, Mommy," she said. "You'll be mad at me."

"Come home, my sweet girl… there's still a place for you…"

"But I was a bad girl…"

"It doesn't matter what you've done… Please, come home…" the voice pleaded as it grew fainter. The little girl began to cry. Small, wet tears slid down her beautiful cheeks. "Don't cry… I will always love you…" But the little girl only cried harder. "There's still time… come home…"

The little girl brushed back her pure white hair and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm coming, Mommy!" she cried. She turned towards the voice and began to run, but as she did, the light from the sun lessened and the meadows grew darker. She stopped, afraid.

"Don't be afraid, child… You must brave the dark…"

"I… I can't, Mommy!"

"You can, sweet child… You must…"

The little girl took a few more steps, and the world grew darker still. With every step closer to the cabin, the sun sunk further into itself until all the light had gone from the world. The tears flowed freely from her eyes again, but she screwed up her courage and continued on. She came upon a lake, a lake she had swam hundreds of times, but now she was terrified of what lay beneath the surface. As she waded in, the winds blew back at her. Cold, uninviting winds that bit and snapped at her. She pressed on, knee deep in the water, but soon the lake began to dry and the water sank into the rocky, parched earth below, leaving only a dead canyon. She pressed on, and soon the flowers began to wither and die. They crumbled to dust and scattered to the winds, like ancient corpses on a forgotten battlefield.

Still the little girl rushed on, following the voice, but soon she came upon her friends. They were all dead and rotted. Pale flesh sloughed off their faces, and an angry, accusatory look was frozen on them forever. They pointed at her with fingers of bone, creaking and moaning, and she cried and ran past them.

Soon, she saw the cabin in the distance and gave a gasp of joy. She was close now. But then, she looked about and realized there was nothing left; the world was dead, and no beauty or warmth remained. "Mommy!" she cried. "What's happening?"

"It's the price we pay, darling…" the voice echoed. "We live in the world we create…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She awoke violently. She was lying on her back in a dank and dingy cave. It was dark, aside from a fire that burned on the far side of the room. Her eyes slowly adjusted and came into focus, but no coherency came with them. Confusion set in as she wondered where she was. The last remnants of the dream floated away with the realization that she was in a foreign place. Dimly, she could see a small basin of water and a stone chair next to where she lay. She tried to recall how she had gotten there, but her head ached from the effort.

She could feel a pillow beneath her head. She struggled to sit up, but she found she could barely move. Her body resisted her as she tried to roll over and look about. Pain tore through her when she craned her neck, and she tried to scream, but only muffled gasps escaped. She rolled her eyes down and realized that almost her entire body was wrapped and bandaged. She tried again to move, but it was futile. Her limbs were useless.

Groggily, she collected her thoughts and tried to make sense of her situation. What was the last thing she could recall? She had left her master for a very important mission… she was to capture the princess. She had led an army of monsters to Hyrule Castle and waged war, burning the city and scattering the citizenry. She had found Princess Zelda with ease. She attacked, but Zelda had been well guarded. She fought the blue-haired bodyguard, and the Chosen Hero in green. She was so close to the princess, but in the end… yes… she had failed. She had returned to her master in disgrace. His anger was terrible and unquenchable. He had punished her. Yes. That was where her memory grew vague. Her body had cried out in agony as flames consumed her, and the blows rained down, and her mind was lost to the pain. And now… now she was in a strange place with no bearings whatsoever. Yet she supposed she was alive, and that much alone surprised her.

She tried to call out again, but she only managed a weak croak. She cleared her throat, though it rattled her body with pain, and she yelled once more, and this time she found her voice a bit stronger.

"Help," she called weakly. "Help…"

No one came. One last time, she tried to sit up, but she was completely helpless. _Why did he do this to me?_ she thought to herself. _He should have just killed me. Why break me and make me useless, but keep me alive?_

She absolutely hated the feeling of being completely helpless, but she resigned herself to it and decided to focus on regaining her voice. Her throat was parched and dry, yet she had no other option but to yell for help. She rested a moment, preparing herself. Then she lifted her head as high as she could, sucked in a long, deep breath, and screamed as loud as she could manage, "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!" Feebly, she let her head fall back down onto the pillow beneath, already exhausted from the effort.

_Just take me…_ she thought to herself. She wasn't sure whom she was asking.

She closed her eyes, expecting no one to come. But surprisingly, a moment later, she heard the sound of shuffling footsteps from somewhere close. She tried to peer through the darkness, but she saw nothing. Then, a door she hadn't seen outlined on the adjacent wall creaked open, and a beam of light spilled through. A head poked through the door. Scaly white, with deep black eyes and a long fin on the head. She realized she was looking at a Zora. He seemed almost as surprised to see her as she did him. He stared for a moment, and then his head disappeared and she heard him running away from the room.

"Hey!" she croaked. "Come back!"

In the middle of an ancient clearing, the peaceful slumber of the wood was interrupted by a magical whirlwind descending from the sky. It slowed as it approached ground level and gently deposited its passenger on the ground. Link landed lightly and took a few steps in, then stopped for a moment to soak in the atmosphere. Every time he visited the Sacred Grove, he was struck with a sense of belonging and heritage. The blood of the hero flowed strong in his veins, and he almost felt that he could remember all the visits that each hero had made over the eons. The crumbled structure felt like home, and the decaying guardian statues were old friends. There was an unseen yet strong energy to the place, and it filled him with the feeling that he could overcome any adversary, no matter how powerful.

When he was finished, he focused his attention on why he had come. _Please, Goddesses, let it not be too late…_ he silently prayed. He bounded across the courtyard and past the guardians. The ancient iron doors swung open for him, and he crossed into the inner sanctum.

The Goddesses heard his prayers. There in the Pedestal of Time, right where he had last left it, rested the Blade of Evil's Bane. He sighed in relief and approached. When he gripped the pommel, a surge of power seemed to flow through him. He remembered then the power of the blade, and he couldn't help but smile. Perhaps this would even the odds against his numerous foes.

With a smooth upward motion, he drew the Master Sword from its resting place. The blade gleamed brightly in the rays of the yellow sun, shining far and wide through the shadows of the tree branches overhead. Link sheathed the sword in the ornate blue and gold scabbard and slung it over his back. His task completed, he turned and made his way out of the inner sanctum. Outside, he allowed himself one last glance at the enervated old temple, and then left the Sacred Grove. He wondered if he would ever be back.

The path back to Faron Woods was secluded and treacherous, and he found himself wishing he still had his second Clawshot on more than one occasion, but he had no choice but to keep moving forward. Along the way, he debated his next move. He knew he couldn't go back to Rauru yet; there was much to be done in Hyrule. When he emerged into the Faron Woods proper, he would be within a few leagues of his hometown, Ordon, but he knew that he couldn't waste any time on such a visit. His first priority was to find Zelda, make certain she was safe, and tell her of everything he had learned. He also needed knowledge of how the battle at Hyrule Castle had ended, and everything that had transpired in Hyrule since he was thrown into the Gerudo Desert. To that end, he supposed the obvious place to look for her was Hyrule Castle. Although, if the Hylian Guard had lost the battle with the monsters, he may well find Hyrule Castle Town a very different place than he had left it. Was it wise to possibly ride right into the mouth of the Gleeok? He would need to do some scouting before he got too close to the town and castle.

Finally, after a difficult trek, he emerged into Faron Woods. He surveyed his surroundings and spied a small caravan of traders were making their way south, towards Ordon Village. Their wagon rumbled and bumped down the dirt path as the horses drove at a steady pace. On the driver's seat of the carriage sat a man and a woman, talking in low voices. They didn't see Link emerge from the east; no one ever expected to see anyone in that area of the forest.

"Ho there, travelers," Link called. The woman gave a yelp, and the man jumped in his seat, accidentally jerking the reins upwards and bringing the horses to a screeching halt. Some merchandise under the tarp in the wagon were heard crashing, along with some muttered curses from the unseen travelers in the back of the caravan.

"Goddesses alive, boy, you scared the hell out of us," the man said, slightly angry.

"Sorry," Link said with an apologetic nod. "I just wanted to speak with you if you have a moment." The man eyed the two swords slung across Link's back suspiciously. Link noticed and quickly added, "I'm not a bandit. I just need to ask you a question. I won't come any closer if you don't trust me."

"Well then, out with it," the man said. "We want to reach Ordon before nightfall."

"Where have you come from? Can you tell me what news of Hyrule Castle?"

"Well… we came from way up north, but we steered wide around Hyrule Castle Town. Practically the entire place was ablaze, you could see it from miles back. I don't know what the hell happened there, but there was a battle to end all battles, that's for sure," the man confided.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Link responded. "I was there for the battle. But I've been away since then. How did the battle end?"

"You were there for the battle, but you didn't see the outcome?"

"That's right," Link said.

"And now, over a week later, you're climbing out of those haunted woods and asking how it went?"

"It's a long story." The man raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." The man crossed his arms. "It involves the Gerudo Desert and a giant talking rat named Degu."

The man narrowed his eyes. "Well… whatever," he said indignantly. "You don't wanna give me your story, that's your business. All I can tell you is what I heard. When we were riding around the eastern bend of Hyrule Field, a bunch of monsters snuck up on us from behind and attacked. We woulda been done for, but a bunch of Gorons came to our rescue."

"Gorons?" Link asked, surprised.

"That's right. I didn't think they ever came down off their mountain anymore, but there they were. They thrashed those monsters good and saved our lives. They must have been royalty, because they said they had stopped at Hyrule Castle to meet with the princess, but she wasn't there."

"Not there…" repeated Link, his concern growing. "What else did they say?"

"Well, apparently Hyrule won the fight against the beasts. Cost us a lot, though. Hundreds of dead soldiers, most of the town razed, structural damage to the castle. I don't know what the hell's going on but it sure ain't good."

"Certainly not," Link agreed. "One last thing; did the Gorons tell you where they were going?"

"Yep… Zora's Domain, to see the Zora Prince."

_Yes… it must certainly be Patriarch Darbus, then,_ Link thought to himself. To the traveling merchant, he bowed and said, "Thank you very much for your answers. I'll be off then."

"If you're wise, you'll stay away from the castle," the man warned. "Our kingdom is doomed. The princess must have hid because she knows it. There's only one man who could save us now, and that's the Lord Commander of the Guard. But he's gone too."

"Maybe he'll come back," Link answered with a grin. "And hey, if you're going to Ordon, try the pumpkin pie… it's delicious."

He waved and left the caravan to continue their journey. He jogged north, sticking to the main path towards Hyrule Field. When he felt he was close enough to the mainland, he pulled out a horseshoe shaped whistle he had received as a gift years ago. He put it to his lips, blew, and prayed.

For an agonizing thirty seconds, nothing happened. Link began to grow worried. Could she have been slain when he left her at the battle in Castle Town? He blew the whistle again. This time, after a few moments, he heard the unmistakable sound of a horse whinny far off in the distance. Excited, he blew it one last time, and in a moment, Epona came trotting up the dirt path, looking healthy and rested.

"Epona!" he beamed. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright, girl." He stroked her mane as she nuzzled him. "I hope you're ready to ride," he said quietly. "We've got a long journey ahead of us." She neighed her approval, and he leapt into the saddle. "Zelda is not at the castle," he said as he slipped his boots into the stirrups. "I know she isn't dead, but I have no way of finding her, especially if she doesn't want to be found. For all I know, she could be hiding in Snowpeak." Epona neighed and stomped her hooves. "For now, our best option is most likely to regroup with the other royalty in Hyrule. We'll pool our resources, and form a plan of action. Ride now, Epona. Ride to Zora's Domain!"


End file.
